Red Alert
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: It has been a year since Star Fox finished their last mission (and got disbanded). Now, Lylat needs a hero more than ever, as a syndicate threatens life. Will an untrusting fox, a mysterious lupine and an old enemy trust and help each other out?
1. Cloudy Skies

* * *

Chapter One: Cloudy Days

**Red Alert**

**_It has been a year since Star Fox finished their last mission (and got disbanded). Now, Lylat needs a hero more than ever, as a syndicate threatens life. Will an untrusting fox, a mysterious lupine and an old enemy help each other out, and to discover what lies in them?_**

* * *

I do not own any of the official Star Fox characters, but I do own made-up ones. If you do know the fan-fictions I made, then you'd probably know the other characters. I've finally found an inspiration to make a story again! All right! Okamichan is back in the house again! Oh, and you might want to visit my gallery at http:wolfoxokamichan.deviantart.com, where art meets application!

* * *

_It has been a year since we've gone through our own ways. I realized that we all have our own lives, and that we don't want our whole lifetime to linger in outer space, blasting hell or whatever is out there, threatening everyone here at the ground. At least we've found our place down here at Corneria, and, well, even if we feel a little bit uncomfortable, we're very sure that we've finally found peace here._

_Slippy became one of the technical engineers at a nuclear laboratory. Peppy just recently entered at a college, teaching Science. Falco, who seems to be very fortunate among the four of us, became a fitness model and is frequently at the cover of magazines. As for me, I am just here, inside my condominium, eating breakfast, watching the morning news. My work as one of the security guards roaming at a weapons storage and development lab might sound strange for some who knew me as a space cowboy, but I feel comfortable. There are enforcers out there, and even the law, and it's their job to protect the citizens in Lylat, not me. I really don't want to carry that burden. You may say I've changed, but actually, I discovered that it was the "real" me…_

_After our last mission, we knew that salary would be scarce. Our equipment wouldn't last longer anymore, and we couldn't keep up with the advancing technology. We don't have the budget for that. Even Slippy realized why Falco left; it was because we're getting short on our funds. In the end, we have to move on with our lives. While we didn't expect to see, and probably know, each other again, we're pretty much sure that fate would be playing with its cards again, and… well… it's all right for me, as long as I don't see "him". That bastard… that "wolf"…_

            "_In our local news, the Bio-Weapons Institute was attacked last night by the unsuspecting criminal group. Security guards were found with tranquilizers, putting them to sleep and allowing the thieves to enter. They destroyed the cameras, and they did it very well. No signs for clues were found, and nobody knows what they did inside. Only the records of different microorganisms were stolen. This has been the second infiltration here in Corneria. As we recall, these mysterious thieves also attacked a dam, but nothing was stolen.  Investigators have been trying to figure out who these robbers are and what they're doing…"_

            The large monitor continued its purpose, giving the news to the occasional viewers. In front of this is a sofa, and sitting on the lounge is a brown fox, eating cereal while watching the latest news. By the way of his appearance, it seems that he's been up to something for at least a year ago: a security guard of some weapons development on the planet. He's none other than Fox, and a year after his last mission; it seems that he's changed a lot. His new physique, look and life would give him a new vision on his next hours.

            "No more Star Fox to ask to investigate the problem," Fox remarked as he takes a spoonful of the breakfast, slowly chewing and swallowing it afterwards. "It's up to them to fix those kinds of problems now, it's their job anyway." He then places his unfinished meal to a table, and then glanced at a magazine on which Falco the model was on the cover. "You're a still a lucky bitch, eh Falco," he grunted as he looks at the avian that's showing his back muscles. He then picks it up and places it to a pile of magazines, laughing on the way. "But you'll always be second to me, no matter what fame you have today… Oh well, better go to work." He then moved on, preparing himself for work, not knowing that this day will be different from his regular ones.

            A ping suddenly echoed from the room a while after Fox just finished bathing. "I'm coming, all right! Just wait a minute!" he shouted as he hurriedly puts on his lower outfit: his underwear, his shorts, and his camo-designed pants. He quickly puts on his socks and then his boots. The door alarm again pinged, and this time, he answered it.

            As the door slides to open, a strange person new to him was there: wolf with light-blue fur, and a dark blue hair. His outfit is a grey vest with a sleeveless dark-blue shirt with a belt buckled from his left shoulder to his right side of his waist. He has dirty grey pants and a dark green-toned pair of boots. From his looks, it seems that he's on uniform, and that he's like a member of some group of mercenaries or the like.

            "Are you Mr. Fox McCloud?" the wolf asked in a polite yet hurried way, "if you are, then please come with me now! This is very urgent!" However, his greetings were welcomed with a blaster pointing at him. Fox quickly drew his weapon, pointing it to the wolf who just rung at his door. "Mr. McCloud, we have no time for this!"

            "Save your words," Fox harshly growled as he pulls the lupine towards the inside of his close then closing the door, while still pointing the weapon at the wolf's head. "I know you're one of _his_ friends out there. I don't know what _he_ wants with me this time, but I'm pretty sure you're here to do something against me! Your politeness didn't deceive me. Now tell me what you're up to…" Distrusting wolves because of some past trauma, he pointed the pistol to the forehead of the blue wolf.

            "I don't wish to hurt you, but if you say so…" the _guest_ stated from his qualm. He quickly swayed his head away from the pistol, quickly moving his reflexes and grabbing Fox's armed arm. He then grabbed the pistol, disarming Fox, and removing the laser canister from the turret of the blaster. "I don't know what you're talking about, but from the way you reacted earlier, you sounded like you've been dissed." Fox, after hearing what the visitor said, slowly calmed down. He breathed for a while, and then he sat at the sofa.

            "I guess I should be sorry. I really don't trust wolves because of something that happened before," Fox confessed as he grabs his sleeveless undershirt. "What were you going to tell me again? Oh, and before that, who are you?" The guest smiled and stood up from the seat, grabbing what looks like a medium-sized flashlight from his utility belt.

            "My name is Wulf McWolf, leader of the mercenary forces Galaxy Wulf from the neighboring system Terra," he then pushes a button from his gadget, unleashing a long beam-like sword blade. The flashlight thing was actually a weapon. "We've been assigned by your planet's leaders to help figure out the strange attacks of specific institutes days ago. But because we're new here, I looked up on mercs like us in this planet and all points to you, Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox." Fox laughed at the last comment of the lupine.

            "Nice toy, now you may want to turn it off because you're going to scare a lot of people," he chuckled as he puts on his vest. "Your good, but I'm sorry. I can't help you. Star Fox has been disbanded a year ago and we've been through with our lives. I didn't expect the government to call help from people light years away. They should realize that they have enforcers and the law and what the heck, not us. It's their job. Besides, I don't have time for this. I have a job you know!"

            "If you didn't help us out, there might be no time for anybody else! Please Fox, I'm begging you," Wulf pleaded in a dramatic manner as he returns his weapon back and pulled Fox up. "I looked up on my list of _people to look_, you're the person I was expecting to come along quickly, no questions asked. This person known as Falco Lombardi might not come along because of his stardom ranking, and this Wolf O'Donnell… I haven't confirmed his whereabouts. Heck, nobody knew he still exists." Fox was startled when he heard the name Wolf. Wanting to settle a score secretly, he reluctantly nodded his head.

            "All right, I will go with you," Fox replied to the wolf who just became enlightened, "but after we settle this case, don't come looking for me again, all right." It seems that Fox's day would be long again, but maybe this time, he would find something worthwhile, like finally putting the conflicts in his mind to rest, but can he trust this wolf he just recently met?

* * *


	2. Fake Stars

* * *

Chapter Two: Stars

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

            While it would be a very long and hectic day for the two canines, it's just a fine day for withdrawing a few dollars for Fara Phoenix. That's what she thought when she just recently finished her work for the day. While her work hours are short and early, she does earn a fair salary, and she needs to take a break for a change. Going to the bank wouldn't be much of a problem now… would it? Hope she doesn't encounter anything bad, like bank robbers…

            Meanwhile, a female lupine was just walking along the city sidewalk. She has a white-brown fur with long black hair. She wears an open, almost-thick red jacket with a white short sleeveless shirt (her stomach seen), a pair of brown gloves with her fingers uncovered, short pants that end above her knees, and a pair of brown shoes with long pink socks. Her regular strolling was then stopped when she caught something. She strode quickly to the other side of the sidewalk, the place where she saw something: a bank robbery. Police were all around. And maybe because of her kind demeanor, she joined in.

            "Let me handle this!" she told to one of the officers of the police squad. With wonder, the police allowed her. She peeked at one of the bank's glass wall. "Hmm… Two, three, four… nah! These guys are still too easy for me!" she giggled silently as she estimates them. "I've got a raccoon robber, a lizard lawbreaker, a dog-gone dog, and a pesky pelican. I bet there's still a few of them in the vault room, but I can handle them. Hmm, and the crowd's all at the ground and controlled, so I guess they wouldn't be able to shoot them if I bust in…" After evaluating the situation, she immediately charged in, proclaiming with a huge endeavor to save, "All right boys, the party is over." As she attracted the four thieves however, they ended up laughing.

            "Hey babe, you shouldn't have stuck your nose to business you ain't involved!" the pelican laughed, looking and mocking at the she-wolf's outfit and the way she spoke out earlier. "Now you're one of the hostages! Get down on the floor with your hands up, or you would like to prefer a kiss from each of us if you want to leave this place." The lupine, with that confident face, just scoffed at them.

            She spoke out as she pointed to the pelican robber, "Actually, it'll be you and your friends who'll be kissing the ground! I can take on all of you in just a flash!" The robbers laughed, thinking that she's just a harmless girl. However, that thought will then be changed when she threw her jacket up, and with a quick body movement and reflexes, she knocked every one of the four thieves down to the ground. She did it so fast, that she was able to catch her jacket. "I guess the police will handle what to do next."

            Fara, who was one of the people who were forced to lean to the ground, stood up. She was amazed by the wolf girl with fantastic movement. However, she knew that their troubles aren't over yet, as there are still three thieves in the vault room, and after hearing the punches and kicks, they went out from the room, seeing the wolf putting on her jacket.

            "What the hell… she did all this?!" one of the robbers reacted as he puts down a bag of money. "We'll have to teach her a thing or two!" He then drew out a blaster from its container. The girl saw it and stood still after she sees that it was about to be pointed towards her. "Say your prayers, toots!"

            However, Fara quickly pulled her blaster from her handbag and quickly fired a shot to the robber's pistol, knocking it away. This gave the wolf a chance to move quickly, deliver a powerful flying kick to the three, followed by a series of spinning kicks, knocking everyone down. While feeling both amazed by the quick attacks of the girl and gloomy because she wasn't able to do much, she was pleased that she saved everyone in the bank.

            The police took over, and quickly cuffed the robbers while helping them to stand up after being beaten up by a girl. Business goes on, as usual, and the female wolf got a credit from the police.

            "It was nothing!" she replied as she delivers a peace sign to the crowd. "I'm a member of Galaxy Wulf, and it's both our will and duty to protect those who are innocent and in need of our help!" Everybody applauded, and then she bowed down to the crowd, giving thanks like she was just playing around. Fara, after collecting her withdrawal, neared to the wolf and gratified her.

            "You're great, no, amazing! What's your name?" she asked as she looked at the lupine's eyes. "My name is Fara, and I would like to show my gratification to you." The female wolf smiled back, holding both hands of Fara.

            "The name's Lupina. And actually, I'm the one who should thank you," she beamed to the vixen. "Without your help, I might've been shot by that jerk! Anyway, just in case you're wondering, I just strolled away from my team's mothership, and then suddenly forgot where it is. I walked around and I stumbled here…"

            "I might be able to help you out," Fara replied sweetly as she urges Lupina to come with her, "but meanwhile, why not take lunch along with me. It'll be my treat! And as we walk along the way, why not tell me what you just did earlier?" Lupina, after being offered like that, couldn't resist.

            She smiled back, following Fara along the way. "Thanks for the offer! I'm hungry to tell you the truth!" she embarrassingly answered back. "Oh, and what I did earlier, I just utilized my martial arts skill on those pigs. I call it the _Sakura Ryuu_ or Cherry Blossoms Way." Fara, still impressed from Lupina's actions earlier, treated her newfound friend.

* * *

            "So Wulf, you said you're the leader of a space squad of mercs, eh?" Fox asked bluntly as the two ride on a hyper rail transit going to the Cornerian Defense Force HQ. "How does it feel when your life has been completely occupied by doing missions, or when you're going short? You know you can't deny the fact that sooner or later your team will have problems and then you'll get disbanded." Wulf just glanced at him however, and just stared at the buildings.

            "I won't feel depressed or anything. We've been together for quite a long time, but that doesn't mean we'll never encounter the problems you've mentioned," Wulf replied in the same manner, but this time he glanced at Fox, "but I know even with those problems, we'll still be whole. We consider each other a second family. We're like a pack; inseparable even when the storm comes along. We don't consider our missions as _missions_ but as a duty. We know we were formed because it is our _duty_, and also our _will_, to do those missions." Fox was then silent after hearing the answer, but then he thought of something to ease things up for the both of them.

            "There's a stop near Falco's condo before HQ. Do you want to grab him along with us?" Wulf glanced at him once more, but this time, he nodded. "All right then, we'll convince that playboy to come with us whether he'll like it or not."

            "Are you sure it's fine? I mean, he's already a model and he might be busy or he might not want to see us," Wulf remarked with uneasiness. But with Fox's strange facial expression, he knew the avian would come along as well.

            As the two entered the building, they rode an elevator heading towards Falco's room. As the two wait in the lift, Wulf sensed something strange to the vulpine he's with.

            "I can feel reluctance when you first came along, Fox," Wulf told to Fox in a stern manner, hoping for a serious reply. "I know you joined me because there's someone you'd like to meet. I know that you already knew Falco for a long time, so it just leaves me to Wolf. According to his past records, he was engaged to a tyrant dictator in Lylat. He was paid to work for him as a main force squad leader. Your team was sent to stop this tyrant named Andross, right? So… are you trying to settle a score with him?"

            Fox, who was a loath to reply from the question, answered, "I don't want to bring it up, okay? It's a personal vendetta that you're not involved with." The elevator opens up, and the two left the lift. "Please, let's just go on. Falco's room is just this way…" Wulf still glanced at Fox, hoping to unearth that mystery.

            As the two reached the room's door, Fox pushed a button that pinged in the inner room. As he and Wulf looked up, they saw an orb-shaped camera attached just above the door. It seems that Falco can view who the guests would be. Beside it was a hologram lens, and suddenly, it released a hologram of Falco's head.

            "Fox, is that you! Man, why didn't you tell me you're going to visit!" Falco replied in a way that he's taken by surprise. As the holograph disappears, the door slides open, and who else but Falco let them in quickly. The two silently chuckled by Falco's outfit, a guy only wearing his rainbow-colored brief. He pulled them in, and quickly shut the door close.

            The two were slightly amazed by Falco's abode. There were carpets around, a very large screen with lounges arranged, a very nifty sound system and even players, and his medium-sized gym. "Now I can see how stars decorate their room, or maybe this is how a Lombardi decorates his room…" Falco, after letting the two sit down as they glanced around the place, scolded them from visiting him without a notice.

            "Okay, what shit are you trying to impose, Fox?! You almost got me open the doorway during my routine! You didn't ask the receptionist if it's fine visiting me! She would've told you that it's my work-out hours! And I even wonder if you two just sneaked towards my penthouse!" he yelled at them continuously, but the two weren't affected. Fox noticed Falco's new physique, and for once, in his lifetime I suppose, he admired him.

            "Nice muscles, Falco. And you even have piercings on your nipples and your belly button. How'd you become a beefcake like that!? You're always second to me when it comes to everything!" Fox implied in a way Falco's confidence would raise again, hoping that he'd be glad to join them. Falco however, only became more confident.

            "You're always underestimating me, my foxy friend, but after having a habit of doing workouts and visiting some stylists, you'll get big pecs, biceps, and a lot more like this!" Falco jeered as he flexed around, showing his bulky, yet not so exaggerated body. Wulf however just looked unimpressed.

            "You might be muscular, but it doesn't mean you're _that_ strong," Wulf scoffed at the proud avian. "Anyway, muscular or not, we want you to come along with us. We've got important things to do, and you're needed there." Falco, who has a tough schedule on the way, didn't agree to well on the group however.

            The avian just stood up and grabbed a white towel, wiping away any sweat on his body. He stated, "I'm not going to come along with you, doing heck and so. I've got more important things to do, you know." Before he could say another word however, a buzzer was heard. Someone's on the door. He checked the monitor, and he saw nobody, except a package in front of his doorstep. "Excuse me but I have to get something important!" He then walked away, leaving the two on the lounge.

            "Is he that type of person who feels that he's so important?" Wulf asked the fox, who was chuckling while nodding his head. Wulf laughed along too, knowing why.

            Falco brought in the unknown package from anonymous. "Looks like it's from someone. It probably came from a fan of yours truly!" He then ripped the cover off, and was shocked to see the item: a ticking bomb! And it's just waiting for four seconds before it explodes! Falco became panicky as he saw the bomb. Fox quickly grabbed it and threw it away. Wulf unleashed his saber delivering a slash to the bomb, disabling the explosion. The avian was taken by a relief after that.

            "You'll also be safe if you come along with us," Fox told to Falco as if he was scaring him. "Besides, there won't be any death threats if you join us." Wulf then figured out who the attacker was.

            He concluded, "It's probably from the unknown syndicate we've been targeting. They might've known who the people we're asking for help are. That means Wolf's life may be in danger…" Fox, who suddenly got worried about Wolf, became quiet for a while.

            "All right, I'll come!" the avian replied reluctantly as he grabs his pants, a belt with a blaster holster on its side. "But this time, make sure it's a hell worthwhile to tag along with you two…"

            "You're not going to put on any shirt? Suit yourself," Wulf deemed the avian. "Anyway, we should get moving on… We might as well search for where to find Wolf O'Donnell…" Their journey is getting more dangerous than before, and they might not make it on time. What would happen to them if they couldn't find Wolf?

* * *


	3. Opening the Past

* * *

Chapter Three: Opening the Past

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

            "I think this green jacket fits perfectly along with my grey tank top!"

            Falco kept on jeering while the two canines ignored him. The ignored bird repeated what he said over and over again whilst they are sitting on the seats of a transit heading to a station near a nuclear laboratory. Wulf groaned angrily after being irritated repeatedly.

            "I'm usually on my cool side, but please don't make me angry," he moaned with a furious touch, "and you don't want to try my patience. You're browsing for better upper clothing made us wait for another ride, thus we wasted so much time, that maybe Leon already went home. Remember, he's our only link to Wolf!" Falco suddenly stopped and just moped on the side. However, Fox was intrigued about Wulf's statement earlier.

            He asked with a presence of caveat, "I'm just interested… How'd you know Leon Powalski would lead us to Wolf O'Donnell, and how'd you know that chameleon is working at the nearby nuclear lab we're about to go to? Are you using your instincts or intuition, or are you up to something fishy?" Obviously, he still doesn't trust Wulf, even though he knew he isn't working for Wolf.

            "I'm just being resourceful," the lupine remarked, trying to clear Fox's doubts with assurance. "Before I met up with you, I already made a quick search on Leon. Being very sure that Wolf wouldn't be in last year's census, I looked for the chameleon since, from their records in Star Wolf and a squad leader's intuition, they're the ones who're very trusting to each other. Wolf can't trust Pigma because he works for money, and so does Andrew because he has a connection to the boss he used to work for. Leon has no background to mistrust so the two got close friends."

            "And that means…" Falco, who got interested from the subject, wondered.

            "That means before their team got destroyed," Wulf continued, "Leon probably agreed to help Wolf, or maybe he knew something like where to find Wolf. When my team searched name entries from the census that tells the name, occupation, and home address the entry inputted, but no Leon Powalski was found, obviously because his name is something you don't want to hear in your neighborhood. But when we inputted just _Powalski_ in our search, numerous names appeared, and the closest one is _Noel_…"

            Fox smiled in a way he discovered something. "That's pretty damn smart of him, reversing the spelling of his name to get a new one," he praised with a sarcastic feeling. "What a bitch though, showing here in this planet and working as a regular citizen! How was he able to cover his crummy face?"

            "He's a scientist, so maybe he used some cosmetic surgery, and maybe so did Wolf," Wulf answered immediately, noticing that their ride is almost over. "We compared his census photo to his arrest photo when he was a Star Wolf member, and by the similarities, we've figured out that Noel's Leon." The vehicle then stopped, making him, Fox and Falco stand up. "We mustn't waste time. I don't know when's work time will be over, that's why we have to catch up with him and ask him a few questions."

            The three made a quick get-off in order to save time. The laboratory is just a few pedestrian blocks away, and the traffic seems to be light, so the crowd won't be clumping on the lane. As the three dashed off, Falco's interest in his old foe suddenly made him ask a question.

            "What's the lizard's job in that lab anyway?" he asked Wulf as he tries to keep up with him and Fox. "The geeks who work in that place are smart that they should've noticed that they just hired a criminal! And I thought scientists are so magnificent not to mention nerds!" Wulf growled at him, giving a stop from his insult.

            "In those buildings, what matters is the brains, not the looks," he growled as if he was about to bite Falco. "Besides, even though they knew he was a criminal, they'd still make use of his brain, otherwise they could've just sent him to jail. And if your insult refers to all scientists, then you're insulting my friend and teammate who thought of using the census search." Falco became silent once more.

            After a few more turns, they were there. A building named Nuclear Unification and Kinetic Elements Incorporated, or NUKE Inc. for short, made Wulf, Fox, and Falco stopped running. The avian heaved after a distant sprint, but suddenly regained his energy. They'll need it once they enter the institution.

            "We want things to be done very fast," Fox explained quickly, giving a quick glance towards Falco, "but remember that we don't want to cause any ruckus. There're still civilians working in there, and we don't want to bother them. Now let's go!" Wulf smiled at him after that short _command_, making him wonder why the team got disbanded. It was such a waste.

            Wulf talked to the security guards guarding the entrance of the building. They look like raccoons wearing military outfit. He politely asked, "Good morning, gentlemen! Um… we're here to see Mr. Noel Powalski. Is there by any chance that he's here?" One of the soldiers laughed at his good gesture, making Falco angry.

            "Let me kick their assholes! They need to be taught a lesson!" Falco whispered to Fox as he readies himself for fisticuff, but was held back by the vulpine. Like what he said earlier, he doesn't want to cause any trouble, and he doesn't want to start it from the outside.

            One of the guards answered while he continues to laugh, "Oh, that chameleon?! He's working inside the Machinery Section, doing some stuff like a Spectrum Amplifier and the like. You can find him by just walking straight and heading down to the stairs. He's at floor B1, and the room is just near the steps. Why, do you want to give him something?"

            "Oh, well, you see, we're his… cousins!" Fox quickly replied as he instantly thinks of some answers. "We wanted to see him, that's why we wanted to visit him. His reptilian father wants to bid hi as well!" The guards then allowed them to come in after hearing the reply, and soon after they got a few steps away from the entrance, the guards continued to laugh. Falco wondered why Wulf still keeps it cool despite the mocking by people, but Wulf just sighed.

            They continued to walk forward, ignoring the strange structure of the lobby and the people, usually scientists, are everywhere, walking, talking, and other business stuff to do. Fox, Wulf, and Falco glanced here and there for a while, and then continued to go down the stairs, heading to F-B1.

            "Hmm… so the Machinery Section is just… there," Fox pointed it out as soon as he got down. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and interrogate him."

            "Wait," Wulf warned Fox, as well as Falco, before going in. "We're here as friends, not enforcers, all right?! We don't want to bang him when he'll say _I don't know where he is_, or other horrible torture. If we went along in there smoothly, things will turn out great."

            Falco scoffed sarcastically, "So you want us to go in there and have tea party with that lizard!? Great, that's just great! And you know what? I forgot to buy him a fucking gift, maybe a bomb or something!" Fox got annoyed and stopped the two from fighting.

            "Will you two cut it out?!" he groaned as he pushes them towards the opened door. "Now just do whatever you like until he tells to us where the hell Wolf is, understood?"

            As they enter the room, to their surprise, nobody was there except for one person. He was just there, fixing some stuff from scrapped metal and other junk from old machinery. As the person stood up and walked towards the light, they realized that he is none other than Leon Powalski. What would he do against them? Will he fight or flee? What would be his reaction towards or against them?

* * *


	4. Opening Your Heart

* * *

Chapter Four: Open Your Heart

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

            A few long lost memories returned to Fox and Falco. It was the time when they were young, the time when war was the only answer. It was a few years ago, and their retentions were still strong, although they were buried. They feared those sad forgotten events would return, and they were right.

            "So the bitch is still alive, even after all these years…" Falco ironically greeted his long lost enemy. "Now I can say that evil has nine lives. I thought you and your teammates got blown up during the explosion in Venom, but I was wrong, and I like it!" He then rushed towards Leon, grabbing him to the collar of his robe and tightening his grip to the neck. "I can now kill the fucking hell out from you! I'll get the revenge I truly deserve!" Wulf immediately pulled the bird's arms, roughly releasing Leon and dropping him down.

            "We can't kill him! He has all the information we need about Wolf!" he yelled as he lets go of Falco's arms. "Besides, it's immoral to kill a person, even if he's evil! If you do, you'll be just one of them! You'll also lose your dignity" However, the angry bird shouldered him to his cheek, and then punched him to the stomach, making him sit down to the floor with blood dripping from his mouth. Fox then grappled Falco to restrain him until he's calm.

            "Don't give me a fucking reason why I shouldn't do this!" he yelled out as he tries to free himself from Fox's arms. "He should die, and I don't care if I become one of them! Hell, I don't even care about my dignity, because I don't have one!" He started to slow down then, as he gets tired of throwing tantrums. Wulf tried to stand up, and he was helped by Leon.

            "Hmm… so there are still a few people who have _true_ dignity in them," Leon remarked in a monotonous way. "What a laugh, though, as people with dignity never survive long, and that they are weak. Anyway, I heard from your friend, your new wolf companion, about me being the only person to direct you to Wolf. Well, even if you greeted me in a… well… excited way, I'll still lead you to them. The only catch is, why?"

            "Damn… Just better make sure you're going to tell the truth about that son of a bitch's whereabouts," Falco grunted as he rests down to a chair. Wulf then explained to Leon what was happening.

            He comprehended, "I hope you read the news, because this involves mostly about the strange attacks here in Corneria. You see, this system's defense force tried everything to track these strange attacks, and they came up with no answer. Because Star Fox is now unavailable, they tried to contact neighboring systems, and it was a lucky call for them to contact Terra System. When we heard the news, we were sent off here, and then I took out the list on who'll be able to help us on our mission, and Wolf is one of those people that would be a good benefit here. You see, we're trying to solve a case here, about a mysterious syndicate trying to steal files from the city's buildings." Leon nodded then glanced at his eyes.

            "I just hope you're telling the truth," he replied with a serious look on his face. "It was a few months ago since I've last visited my friend Wolf. I just recently left him with my bank account so that he can grab money. Before, I was taking care of him from his injuries, and now, well, he doesn't need my help much unlike before." He then walked back, and continued, "This place is like hell covered with heavenly decorations. At first, I thought they send me here to this section because of my intellect, but then, they actually knew my true identity, and started black-mailing me. They lowered my salary and give me more work, but I endured it just for Wolf. I'm afraid that if I get caught, no one would take care of him, and the authorities might know his whereabouts as well. But now, Wolf can finally be safe, that's why I can now leave this inferno…" Fox got mad after hearing what Leon said.

            "I couldn't believe it! Wolf's even maltreating his only friend!" he growled as he urges them to move on. "He doesn't deserve people that care about him! He's selfish bullshit that only cares about him! Let's go! I wanna go talk to that prick!" Leon tried to say something, but he was halted by Wulf.

* * *

            It is a fine day for reading something in the park, when the sun stretches out its rays to the ground. For Slippy Toad, it is also a fine day to test the new Micro-Atom Macro-Vibrator, a small gadget that makes miniscule molecules vibrate in high speed, a very strange contraption indeed, especially for making quickly-done shakes.

            "Ah! This is life!" Slippy smiled as he relaxes himself on a recliner, places his shades to his eyes, turns on the volume of his mp3 player, and takes a quick sip at the drink made from his machine. "It was a while before I missed Star Fox, but I guess I have a better job now, I guess. Being an items-return clerk of a mall wouldn't be much exciting as before, but I guess… this is a safe job… but I really, **REALLY** miss the action… sigh…" However, without his consent, an adolescent wearing skates noticed the invention of Slippy, and being a delinquent, he thought of something stupid.

            "Aw dude! This could be science fair's first-prize!" He then grabbed it, and then whispered, "Hey man, could I take this uh… stuff for a while?!" He then trekked off, giving the toad a startle and a sudden glance around him.

            "M-my Micro-Atom Macro-Vibrator!!!" he screamed after realizing his missing object. "Y-yikes! Hey, what's the big idea, stealing other people's stuff!?" He then stood up, and immediately dashed off to follow the thief. Without luck though, he couldn't catch up.

            The teen looked at his back, giving a tongue out to the frog which was a large gap away. "See ya around, sucker!" he laughed. He kept on skating away from Slippy. However, he suddenly bumped onto something. He mumbled as he tries to stand up, "What the fuck?!" But then, as he glanced in front of him, he suddenly gasped in fear. In front of him is a muscular eagle, a bald eagle type, with a blue and scarlet bandanna worn on his head. He wears a brown vest, and dark green pants. His anatomy made the teen cry in fear, as because no avian in Lylat has their wings on their back and their talons as both their hands and feet, much like a griffon.

            "It's really not nice to steal other people's things," the eagle proclaimed as he grabs the screaming delinquent and the machine, shooting him at the trash can. He then flies towards Slippy, and immediately gives him the machine. "I think this gizmo belongs to you. You should be more careful next time, okay?" The frog was just taken aghast by the marvelous bird.

            "Who… who are you?!" Slippy asked the avian. He just smiled at him and landed on his feet.

            "My name is Eagle Gerald, and I was hoping if you could take me around, say on foot…" he greeted with a laugh. "It's rather hard to navigate through building-piled cities, so I guess taking a walk would be easier. I suddenly stumbled here when I saw you chasing that thief."

            "No sweat! Sure I can take you around," Slippy smiled. "Anyway, it's boring around here, so I guess talking to a unique person like you wouldn't be much a boner or anything. Oh, and the name's Slippy Toad!" The two then walked away, grabbing a hotdog on the way.

* * *

            "Here we are," Leon declared to his companions as he opens the door of a somewhat dilapidated house. "It's not much but we're able to live here, and it's completely tranquil if you ask me. Anyway you guys sit on that couch while I call on Wolf, and don't worry; I won't tell who you guys are." He then walked upstairs, leaving Wulf, Fox, and Falco seated at a broken-down sofa.

            "Well, this brings memories back when I was a teen," Falco remarked as he pounces on the sofa with springs and foam sticking from the seat. "I used to sit on these things, before I turned into a superstar!"

            "Well, at least we got here rather fine…" Wulf also added. He then recognized Fox's uneasy face, so he asked him, "Is Wolf bothering you again?" Fox sighed and just stood up from the seat and glanced at the window.

            "It's pretty hard to believe that in a few years, the ones that you thought you wouldn't see would come back and face you again…" Fox replied in a low tone. Wulf understood his feelings, as he already felt that. He tapped Fox's shoulders, giving the Star Fox leader a slight emotional support.

            Footsteps were heard from the top of the stairs. It seems that they are about to come down. Leon then came down first, followed by a black wolf with a familiar eye-patch. He now has a well-built body, and unlike before, where he usually wears his Venomian uniform, now he just has a pair of old boots, faded pants, and a belt where his dagger and a bust-out blaster is held. Scars were seen on his sculpted body, and it seems it was scary to look at. His tail is the only one that didn't change, for it only grew slightly bigger than before. He was surprised to see Fox in front of him, and of course, Fox too, was surprise.

            Leon introduced the gruff wolf, "Boys, I want you to meet Wolf O'Donnell!" Wulf felt something unsure in the atmosphere, and he suddenly realized something is about to happen, and it's not going to be pleasant.

* * *


	5. Reminisce

* * *

Chapter Five: Reminisce

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

            "So you're still alive… after all these years," Fox growled in a serious way, "and to think I've already killed you years ago! I guess the saying _evil weeds never die_ is true after all…" Wolf just looked at him with a rather serious look, ignoring everyone in sight. He just turned his back to Fox, and walked away. Fox was furious after being ignored like that, as if he was nobody to him. "Is… is that it!? Is that how you treat your defeater?" Enraged, he jumped forward and delivered a powerful punch to Wolf's back. It knocked him down to the floor, spitting out blood from his mouth.

            "Fox, stop it!" Wulf yelled out as he pulls out his weapon, the neutron blade. However, he felt that something is pointed to his back, and when he glanced behind, he was surprised to see Falco pointing his blaster to his back. "What's this for? We can't just let them kill each other! We have no time to play! We better get moving before…" Falco suddenly swung his weapon to Wulf's face, sending him down to the floor.

            "Sorry, bob, but I really must see this!" Falco jeered as he points his blaster to Wulf. "Don't worry! I ain't going to kill you. However, if you enter the fight scene between these two sons of a bitch, I'll be forced to use this!" Wulf then glanced to Leon, who seems to not care on what's happening.

            Leon exclaimed with a caveat, "I'm not going to bother Wolf and his _friend_, since I'm also interested on what's going to happen. But if Wolf loses and dies in this fight, I'll be doing whatever I can to avenge him by getting rid of Falco and his friend." Wulf tries to stand up from the knockdown, but even if he does, Falco still limits the wolf's movements. He doesn't want to see both of them dead in the end.

            Wolf stood up from the floor. He then wipes his blood with his arm, and then he licks it off. Silence is still present, and for him, that's all he needs. He then glanced at Fox, who seems to be very enraged. Without a word, he quickly speeded towards Fox, and the vulpine pilot didn't saw it coming. The black wolf delivered a powerful quick punch to the abdomen, making Fox feel the world of hurt. It sent him down to the floor, trying to endure the pain within him. Wolf then walked away from the poor fox.

            Fox covered his mouth as he vomits blood. "Damn… you're good," Fox exclaimed while his bloody hand still covers his mouth. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're actually a great shit to fight." He then grabs his pistol and points it towards Wolf. "But I'll never lose to someone like you… **NEVER!** This is for everyone that you hurt, and a lot from me!" He quickly fired lasers to the wolf, hoping that it will kill him. The barrage of volleys makes the ground ruined, and the whole seems to be falling down. Falco, Leon, and Wulf moved back a few steps.

            As the smoke clears, he saw nothing. No one is there. Wolf couldn't be disintegrated by those shots, so where is he? Fox looked around, when he suddenly got his head pushed to the ground. Wolf was actually above, and he was able to evade the attack. He jumped high and dropped to catch Fox and bang his head to the ground. However, Fox is still alive, but barely. He tries to stand up, but he couldn't.

            Wulf got furious and worried about the two, so he has to do something or else something might happen. He quickly ducked so that while Falco would aim down, this would enable him to dash for a short distance. He quickly grabbed Falco's arm and removed his weapon. "Forgive me, but I have to do this!" he spoke out as he quickly delivered a crouching kick to bird, making him crash to the floor. He then activates his weapon as he stood in front of Fox. "Enough of this foolishness! I don't want both of you to die, so quit your stupid past arguments!"

            Wolf glanced at the wolf's eyes. He saw something in those eyes that made him put an end to his stance. He placed his hands to his pockets and then walked towards Fox, who seems to be very injured. He then held out his left hand as if he wishes to help the poor fellow, or maybe he does want to help him… However, the stubborn Fox scoffed at the offer, so he grabbed him to make him stand. Fox was annoyed, but then, he felt something to Wolf, a strange feeling of… forgiveness?

            "Finally, at least things became peaceful…" Wulf remarked after the fight ended. "Oh, and sorry about what happened here, Leon. I'm sure _they_ know what to do about this place, after the fighting… I'm not really a good interior decorator." Leon nodded with a smile, and then Falco pulled himself up from the ground.

            "That wasn't very funny, Wulf!" he griped as he dusts himself and his clothing. "Anyway, that was a neat trick that you did! You fooled me, the great Falco, in the quickest way ever! Who could've thought that…" Wulf quickly pressed his palm to Falco's beak, making him shut up. He's hearing something strange, and so do Wolf. Footsteps were hurrying towards them, as the wolves heard it, and it shows a bad sign.

            "_Everyone, duck and hide!_" Wolf yelled in a loud manner. Everyone followed, and before ducking, Wulf took a palm-sized ball-like metal from his belt and threw it to the side of the door, hidden from the view. They crawled to the back of the broken sofa, and they were at least hidden from view.

            "…and whatever you do," Wulf added from Wolf's yell, "cover your ears firmly…" They all wondered, but they followed.

            They were fortunate that Wolf yelled, since soldiers with goggles suddenly stormed the entrance and fired a barrage of laser beams. The whole place was barrage, and it made the soldiers stopped firing and wondered why no one was present.

            "Where… where are they?" one of the soldiers asked the other. "Shouldn't we see at least a wolf's body tattered with holes?" The others nodded, looked around. They then made a closer look to the sofa, but before they could make a step, the metal ball suddenly glowed. It then created loud sound waves that disrupted the soldiers. A sonic boom was heard followed by a high-pitched sound. It forced the soldiers to leave and abandon the place.

            After the hoodlums left the place, the group stood up behind their savior, the sofa. It made them wonder what happened. Well, all of them except for Wulf, the one who threw the bomb earlier.

            "What an amazing thing you threw earlier!" Leon praised him with delight. As a man of science, he surely likes such things. "What was it? I'm pretty interested!"

            "That was a **_Sonic Bomb_**," Wulf replied in a smart manner. "It is a bomb-like weapon, but instead of exploding, it sends off strong sound waves that can disorient the brain. You know, since the living body is like water, sound waves can travel through the body and give the brain a shock! Oh, and sorry about the place… They made things look horrible than before… Maybe you could stay for a while at our mother ship if you want to…" Leon, who seems to be more interested on the bomb than on his own, rubbed his own hands with glee.

            "No prob… but promise you'll teach me on how to make those things!" he replied with satisfaction. Falco looked at him and sighed.

            Fox was silent for a while. He is actually feeling something but he doesn't want to show it to the group. However, he can't hide it anymore, since his body starts to go down. He fainted due to the strong blows, but Wolf caught him before he passed out.

            "Oh no… Fox!" Wolf yelled as he tries to snap Fox out, but it seems that the vulpine is in a state of unconsciousness. "What… what have I…" Wulf patted him and made him feel better.

            "We have to take him to Space Den, our mother ship," he commanded them. "I guess it's time for you guys to see our ship, and we have to go there quickly! Fox might not wake up!"

* * *


	6. Familiar Faces

* * *

Chapter Six: Familiar Faces

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

**Forgive me if I wasn't able to update at least a month or two! I've been very hectic, especially because I have to prepare myself from a test! Anyway, I'm back, so let's party! Oh, those enclosed in parentheses are the characters' thoughts in a dialogue and those enclosed in braces are my words!**

* * *

Meanwhile, a new gruff wolf with light-blue fur [the fur color of WereGarurumon™] is happily humming as he walks on the sidewalk of Corneria City. Donning a tank-top, a belt worn from his left shoulder to his right hip, gloves, sharp nails, an insignificant scar on his right eye, and a few piercings to the ears, this thin but muscular wolf seemed to think not a problem at all. Cool and laid-back, Garou seemed to feel he knows this place. "_Be careful, because we're not from this place!_ Shish kebob! Heck, this place even resembles my neighborhood in Terra!"

However, as he wanders about, he heard loud noise quarrels from a building just near to him. He followed the noise, he's a wolf, anyway, and then stumbled to a lobby that seems to be deserted, since there are only two people. He's not the type of eavesdropper, but what made him curious is the angry voice of a woman.

"I'm telling you, old-timer, Fox is up to something, and I believe Falco's along with him!" a pink cat snarled to a seemingly old rabbit with eyeglasses. "I've been trying to contact him in his condo, but all I got are replies from his answering machine! I then thought Fox could help me look for him, but when I went to his house, it was empty!"

"So you thought they're out there doing who-knows-what simply because you know they're not in their houses?" the brown hare, while old, still let out a strong voice. "Very clever, yet you forgot that _they have their own lives now_! Maybe Fox went to his work and Falco got some modeling to do! Star Fox has been disbanded for a year now, and I believe the two won't give even a small damn about each other's life!"

Garou felt a little bit intelligent. "They kept on saying those geek names… and aren't those names the ones Wulf is looking for? Maybe these guys know something." He then walked towards them, revealing himself from the two people that literally have the faintest idea of who he is. He then spoke in a _formal manner_, "Hey there, uh, citizens of Lylat… (Darn… how does Wulf talk to unknown people?) If… uh… you may be so kind…" Katt approached him and shut his mouth up.

"Now sweetheart, you don't have to talk like a diplomat if just want to tell us something and you're from another city," the pussycat giggled with a smile. "But before we make any _diplomatic arrangements_, my name is Katt Monroe, and this old guy here is Peppy Hare." Garou suddenly laughed after Katt finished her statement, and seems he's not laughing about Katt's joke.

"Katt? Peppy? What kind of names are those?!" Garou chuckled hard. "Are we in a zoo or something? I don't wanna say it, but those names suck!" Obviously, Katt got angry to him.

"Why? What's your name, you stupid brawny! I wouldn't be fascinated if it's corny!"

"My name is Garou Kelvin," he spoke out in a boastful manner, "and for those interested, _Garou_ means _hungry wolf_ and _Kelvin_ is a unit of temperature, and it is normally used on hell freezing temperatures!" Katt and Peppy were not amazed by the name boasting, so he added, as he cups his hand, "Oh, not a single clap? Well then, I ain't called the _Blizzard Wolf_ for nothing!" He then blows a mist of cold wind from his mouth to his cupped hand. The cat and the hare dropped their jaws in amazement.

"You… you aren't from this planet, are you?" Peppy nervously replied, trying to stay calm mainly because he might get a heart attack from his old age. "Or better yet, you're not from Lylat, are you? Nobody in this world would do what you did, breathe a low temperature gas!" Garou suddenly got silent. His cover was out, thanks to his ego, but was he actually planning to keep a low profile?

Garou then admitted, "Oh well… Yeah, I'm not! I'm from a… let's just say, a neighboring system, and well, the truth is, we're here to investigate some sort of syndicate in your planet, and those two characters you've been referring to have something to do with that investigation." He then sighed for a while, looking at the almost-cleared faces of his conversation partners, before he continued. "Anyway, can you two come with me? At least we can make this case an easy as getting your left ear an earring!"

"I don't trust you," Katt grumbled in a low but audible voice, "but if tag along, I might find those two bozos." Peppy also nodded as a sign of saying yes. Garou then grinned, signaling them to follow him as he walks.

* * *

Wulf, Leon, and Falco finally arrived at the landing spot of the mother ship of Galaxy Wulf. Wolf, who was carrying the fainted and bleeding Fox, laid his passenger to a nearby wheeled stretcher he just found. In front of them is a large space ship with the main bridge shaped like a head of a wolf when viewed on the outside. It was large, and has a nice color of dark blue and white. Falco was suddenly taken aback.

"Is that your _Space Den_?" the bird asked with his mouth opened out as if saliva is about to drip from his beak. "Wow… it's so uber cool! That thing won't even compare to our Great Fox! Oh shit, you're one lucky wolf…" Wulf smiled from that remark, but he mustn't delay any further.

"Thanks, but we have to get Fox to the sick bay immediately," Wulf replied in a hurry manner as he and Wolf pushed the bed where Fox is lying into the opened entrance of the ship. Strangely, he noticed that the whole place seemed to be quiet, for it was usual that a female wolf with a red jacket would suddenly run towards him and ask what happened, or an eagle would help him push the stretcher, or even a gruff wolf would annoy him… "Turn left, that's our sick bay."

As soon as they enter the room, they quickly pushed the stretcher to an empty bed and placed Fox to that bed. Then, they began to take off his uniform and cleaned his wounds. Wulf placed an oxygen mask to his muzzle and he injected dextrose to the poor fox. After a few minutes, Fox is now resting safely.

Leon sat on a bed behind him. However, he felt something strange behind him, so he looked at his back, only to realize that there's a body behind him. "What… what's this!?" he nervously replied in reaction to what seems to be a body wearing a scientist's apparel and an opened book covering the face. "Is that person dead? Hey!"

Wulf laughed from the scene and then went towards the body. "Oh don't be afraid! He's just sleeping!" he smiled. He then wakes the sleeping scientist up, making the brown dog with smart-looking eyeglasses yawn from his slumber. The book covering his face fell to his lap, but he then catches it, making sure that he marks the page he's reading. "Bark, why did you sleep in the sick bay when you could just sleep in your room?"

"I found it relaxing to sleep in this place for reading. After all, patients who sleep and relax in silent, cozy, simple hospital rooms tend to be comforted, that's why I choose this place for reading, and the coziness suddenly made me sleep…" the genius replied to Wulf. He then noticed the new faces, so he then stood up and introduced himself. "Oh, we have guests! My name is Bark Arfie."

"At least your smartass partner isn't a freak like our genius… err… geek… a toad…" Falco shrugged as he tells his name, "Anyway, I think you're a real deal when it comes on being a genius! My name is Falco Lombardi, buddy, and I can easily say that you're a genius in my rank!" Bark silently smiled with a sarcastic feeling in it.

"I'm Wolf O'Donnell, and that chameleon is Leon Powalski, and this poor fox is Fox McCloud," Wolf introduced them to Bark. "There're so much things that happened today that I feel kinda…"

"…hungry? Me too…" Bark replied without finishing Wolf's statement. "Everyone, into the kitchen! And you don't have to worry about your friend! Our LSM, or Life Saver Machine, will supply him with everything what he needs while he's unconscious." Leon, Falco, and Wolf, while thought strange about Bark, decided to follow him. They need to eat after all.

As they're walking to the kitchen, they saw on the entrance different people entering the ship. All of them, including the ones who were just about to enter the room minus Bark, suddenly halted as they looked at each other in surprise.

"**WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!**" they spoke at each other with wonder, with the exception of Bark. It seems that they'll be all together in this mission after all…

* * *


	7. Briefing

* * *

Chapter Seven: Briefing

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

_A few moments later…_

"This is really nice," Katt happily smiled as she takes a bite out from a sandwich, "I never knew there was another team outside Lylat. I mean, I know there are other star systems in the universe, but I never knew they also have heroes like Star Fox! I wonder what the mercs in other systems would look like."

"I guess Terra and Lylat are the same after all," Peppy remarked as he nibbles his meal, "and I guess we won't be having too much trouble now, especially because Andross is gone. If we compare that simian's terrorism to the case Fox, Wulf, and Wolf are into, that'll be just a small obstacle." He then forgot to introduce to the Galaxy Wulf gang, so he then said, "Oh, sorry for the manners. My name is Peppy Hare."

Wulf then smiled, "Don't worry! We haven't introduced ourselves either." He then acquainted each of the team, from himself, Lupina, Eagle, Garou, and to Bark. Then, the others also introduced themselves, and afterwards, they complemented the skills of the Galaxy Wulf team.

"Fox is also here," Falco added as he points the sick bay, "he's just injured so we took him to the clinic."

Everyone then noticed Wolf, who's pretty much silent on his seat. He tried not to stare towards the other people, but that doesn't make him ignorable.

"Hello there, Star Wolf," Peppy greeted the lupine with an eye-patch, "it's been a while, eh? I guess you're willing to come because you miss the fun times. I know what you feel, an ex-pilot who doesn't want to stay on the ground forever…" The wolf just glanced at him, smiled, and then looked back to his laps again.

"Um, excuse my friend there," Leon replied as he pats Wolf's shoulders with his hands, "he's just uh… in deep though…"

"There's no time to be sentimental!" Bark declared as he shows them today's paper. Everyone looked at him keenly; ready to listen to what he's going to say, "Check this out. According to the news, night-shift guards who were assigned to patrol the dam suddenly disappeared. While the place doesn't seem to be infiltrated, and nothing was stolen, it was a strange that only the guards were missing."

"I have a question…" Eagle asked to the group, "How's that connected to what we're looking for?"

Wulf grabbed the paper, and then he examined the detail. He concluded with a smile, "Oh, this has a relation… You see, the dam where the guards were kidnapped was the same dam that was infiltrated weeks ago. Don't you think that the criminals are up to something with the dam?"

"But why would they want to have a dam?" Falco wondered while taking a sip at a glass of coca, "I mean... there's nothing's so special about that shit. In fact, their previous attack to that place didn't really mean a thing. They only showed up to the dam and left!"

Slippy, who tired to put the pieces together, answered, "Maybe they're doing something in the dam, or maybe they have a hidden base in the dam." Everyone looked at them, and they seemed to be astonished to the toad.

"Slipster, you said it!" Fara smiled while she stands up, "Those crooks must be using the dam as their hideout!"

"So it's settled," Wulf nodded while pushing a button, showing a hologram, "we'll have to think of a plan." Everyone, except for Galaxy Wulf, got surprised to see a machine in a dining place.

"It's resourceful," Bark laughed with ease, "because it would be annoying if you have to carry your plate to the bridge just for a mission briefing!" Everyone laughed from that comment.

Suddenly, Fox entered the dining room while limping. "Why's everyone doing here?" he asked and he wondered.

* * *

"Take him there," a stern character commanded to the soldiers carrying a male raccoon, helpless and unarmed, to a contraption with shackles for the arms and legs. The poor coon dons a uniform, and by that clue, he could be one of those guards or something related to that.

The soldiers secured him to the contraption. He was laid down, and he was pinioned there. Each soldier made sure that his restraints are perfectly tight and inescapable. They then tore off his uniform, pulled his shoes and pants, and was left only with minimal clothing. They then placed a strange device resembling a collar to his neck, making sure that it was loose yet irremovable except for a card key. The two soldiers turned back and saluted to the distinct commander, and after a reply of salutation, the soldiers left.

This commander walked towards the coon and replied, "How do you feel? Don't tell me you're scared! Be honored that you'll be the first to feel the _evolution_."

"W-what are you talking about?" the person replied with nervousness. "Why won't you just take me back to the top?! I haven't done anything to you! In fact, my group was wondering why you kidnapped us! We are just guards and we aren't rich!"

"Silly fool," the commander smiled as he walks towards the console. "We don't want money. That's only a fool's woe! We want to help people like you! Can't you see? This is better than guarding this dam! You'll thank me later, especially after I have _evolved_ you. Don't worry, you're friends will have the same treatment!"

"_This_ dam?"

"Yes, this dam! We've been using the dam for our base!" he replied with a grim. "While you foolish people work above, we work in the inner, obscured parts, since the time we've infiltrated this place!" He then flickers a switch, making a glass capsule slowly drop to cover the contraption. Then, large amounts of water were showered to the raccoon, and a gas-mask-like device was pushed to his snout, with water streaming through it. "Now, feel the water that will change the flow of your life!"

At first, the raccoon seemed to feel like he was forced to drink water. But afterwards, as the mask was released from his mouth, he suddenly feels his body in a strange state. He screamed wildly, as he feels pain inside of him. His nails started to grow, a part of the _evolution_. His body started to grow, his muscles increased in size, and so as his fangs. His bushy tail transformed to a mace-like flail, with his fur stiff to make spikes. The evolution stopped from its climax, and the evolved raccoon is now present.

"Wonderful! Just simply wonderful!" the commander applauded as soldiers escorted the raccoon to his quarters.

"_This… this ultimate strength! Yes, you're right! I like it!_" the evolved one growled with gratitude. "_I'll work for you! I don't care about money anymore! With this, everyone will fear me!_"

"I told you so!" he replied with a grin, but then, a soldier panted and heaved, taking his attention.

"Sir," the soldier reported, "we have spotted an aircraft patrolling the dam. I think we have been suspected!"

"Oh, those meddling goody-good-shoes!" he thought. "Anyway, they won't be a problem. I believe Lombardi is with them, and I can easily say that he'll take care of his friends… quickly…"

* * *


	8. Captive

* * *

Chapter Eight: Captive 

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask permission from me and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"Here we are!" Wulf yelled as he pilots a chopper with Wolf and Falco behind him. "We better be careful when infiltrating the base. Remember, we have to sneak in quietly to avoid being detected!" He then lands it to a safe place just near the woods to avoid being seen. The three then jumped off, and Wulf opened his PDA to contact Bark and the others.

"All's set," Wulf reported to the device, "so now, what're we going to do?" Suddenly, as they were about to talk the objectives of the mission, Falco's communicator beeped.

"Oh, that's mine," he told them as he picks it up from his pocket, "you guys go on ahead. I'll just finish this small conversation from my talent agent!" The guys continued to discuss their plans as he walked away to talk to his _agent_.

"_Falco, finally I have contacted you_," the voice answered from his communicator. "_Are they all here, just like what you said?_"

"Nope, Fox ain't here, because he doesn't feel good," he replied in a low voice, "which is good, because I don't want him to meddle in your business."

"_If so, then at least the one you call Wolf is there, right? I need someone like him, the Leader of Star Wolf._"

"And of course we won't be together without that Wulf character."

"_A person from another star system? A yes, his group has been tailing me. While I want Wolf to feel the evolution I'm about to give to him, that fool will certainly be a victim to my creations._"

"So you'll have Wulf to fight off your evolved buffs, then you'll evolve him?"

"_It depends. If my creatures decided to kill him, then so be it… Now, your job is to trap them. Do your job well, Falco, you have to for your own sake…_"

"But, but, but!"

The voice logged off, and Falco was left to a dilemma. He personally hates wolves, and for the reason like Fox, he distrusts wolves because of Star Wolf. However, he felt strange when he saw Wulf. His attitude and behavior made a stop to Wolf and Fox's quarreling. However, if he doesn't follow what he's been ordered to do, that would be the end of his career, and also, Fox, and company would be angry at him.

"Say Falco, are you done yet?" Wulf asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm cool," he replied as he tries to hide his true feelings.

Wulf then glanced at Wolf, who's been silent for almost half the day. He went beside him, and asked, "You've been quiet for quite some time. Tell me, wolf to wolf, what's bothering you?"

"It's… well…" he sighed as he tries to place them together as a word. "I feel like I've… offended Fox once more. He urged on going with us, but… we declined."

"Nothing's wrong with that!" Falco shouted from Wolf's back. "You're simply showing your concern for Fox! Now, if I were you guys, I'll be going!" He then marched forward, making the two wolves wonder.

"Falco, where're you going?!" Wulf yelled. "That's not the right way!"

Falco continued to walk until he reached the dam. There, he pointed a small manhole in which he opened first.

"We're going in there!" he ordered with a slight sign of nervousness.

"Are… are you sure?" Wolf asked for the very first time.

"Yep! I saw this when… uh… we were flying the chopper!" he answered with confidence. Then, his communicator beeped again, making him give another excuse. "Oh, you guys go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

"Just make sure you are going to catch up!" Wulf told him as he jumps to the hole, followed by Wolf.

As the coast's clear, Falco logged on his communicator and answered, "They're in the trap."

"_That was smart of you to do that!_"

"Now please leave me alone! I can't stand it being dictated by assholes like you!"

"_Very well… You won't hear another word from me, but make sure we won't hear another word from you, and that you won't tell anyone about this._"

"I wanted to forget this, and the time we met!"

"_Good… Oh, and when you check your bank account, you'll have your separation payment there. We're not unfair people, after all_."

Falco then sat to a rock beside the manhole. He couldn't think properly. He's trapped between the line of justice and crime. He wonders what will happen to Wulf and Wolf…

* * *

"Will this ride end?" Wolf yelled as he slides down from the tube, with Wulf below him.

"Don't worry! I can see the floor now!" he answered back.

The two dropped from the opening on the ceiling. As they fell, they looked at the structure they're in. They were amazed at the sight.

"A room below the running waters of the dam," Wulf remarked as he looks around after standing up from the floor, "who ever made this place was creative and smart. No one would think that there's a base below the dam!"

"_I have to thank you for that, McWolf!_" a voice gruffly spoke behind the two. As Wolf and Wulf turns around, they saw soldiers with blasters pointed at them, and as they heard from their backs, more soldiers came as well. A tyrannosaur in a general's outfit approached them, giving Wulf a slight clue of who he is.

"Just as I thought!" he growled as he tries to grab his gun, "Kane Nell, I thought you're dead!"

"You know this guy?" Wolf asked as he tries to find a wormhole of escape.

"Yep. He's a genetics scientist in our system, but when he discovered something about _evolving_ people, his project was banned, not only by our system, but also by the Intergalactic Federation of Science," he answered. "He hid and continued, but he was found by us, and was sentenced to life imprisonment to a heavily-guarded prison far from our system. However, the carrier he was riding was hit by asteroids and well…"

"Thank you for introducing me to your friend, McWolf!" he smiled with an evil grin as he orders the soldiers to cuff them. "I was able to ride an escape pod, and I ended up here! I then hacked different banks for money to fund my experiment you deprived! And now, I'm better than before! None is going to stop me! And thanks to your friend Falco, you guys are in my hands… although I really wanted Fox too!"

The two were surprised to hear that. "Falco… betrayed us?" Wulf spoke in a low tone. "But he…"

"Oh, don't think of him like that!" Kane continued, "Actually, he's only doing his job, and well, after your capture, he contacted me, saying he doesn't want to join me anymore. Oh well! His career would only found in his dreams if it wasn't for me! I shaped his body into the one he's now!"

"So… you used the experiment on him," Wolf asked. "But what's the attack to the Bio-Weapons Institute for?"

"Actually, I only tested my early experiment to Falco! I realized that his physique only increased, but he didn't evolve. I soon realized that I lack the micro-organisms to do that. So, where can you find one? In the Bio-Weapons Institute, of course! And they also live in water! Guess what will happen if I was able to get **all** of those microbes and infiltrate the main water supply of Corneria City?"

"Everyone will…" Wulf thought. He then started to attempt to remove his cuffs, but failed. "I can't let you do that! Everyone will turn into your pawns!"

"Smart one! But don't worry! I'll postpone my second attack to Bio-Weapons Institute and to the Water Supply. When Wolf's evolved, then I'll go on!" he laughed then commanded to the soldiers, "Bing McWolf to the cells and O'Donnell to the Evolution Chamber!"

Both of them tried to struggle, but they were in vain. Wulf's concern is now on Wolf's…

* * *

Hanging from a rope tied to his hands, Wolf, whose weapons have been removed and as well as his outer clothing, tried to make his way out by trying to get his hands out from the shackles. However, he was stopped by the soldiers. They grabbed him, and punched him as if he was a punching bag. Wolf tried to take every blow, and he attempted to kick them, but he failed.

One of the soldiers then grabbed a whip, and started lashing his back. They laughed as his state as he cried in pain. While blood gushes out from his mouth, his back pins him with everlasting pain. Then, they grabbed a knife, and tried to write it on his body. He howled as he feels the knife slicing his skin. He never felt such torture, and this is even worse than being tormented by many.

They then released him from the rope, and then he was pushed to a contraption with shackles. He was laid there, and one of the soldiers carried a piercing material. This device is used when you wanted to have piercings, but what would they do it to Wolf? Immediately, they pierced his ears, with five piercings per ear. They then pierced his nose, making Wolf cry in pain. No anesthetics were applied, and the application was so fast. They moved to his chest, and pierced his nipples. Then, to his navel. Such pain erupted from his body. He wished that he had never existed. He didn't wish to feel the pain he's suffering now.

Then, they shackled his arms and legs and placed a loose collar, and then, removed his eye-patch. Kane entered the room with the soldiers leaving. All's set for Wolf's evolution.

"_You… fiend…_" the bloody Wolf tried to yell while in the course of his pain.

"Oh, you'll thank me after this!" Kane replied with a maniac's face. He pushed a lever which then lowered a glass capsule, covering the contraption where Wolf's shackled. Water started to drizzle and a mask is placed to Wolf's nuzzle where water streams towards his mouth.

Water continued to wet his bloody body, and as the mask was removed, Wolf felt so much pain, and this time, in his body. His body starts to change, _evolving_ if you may. His claws extended, his fangs grew, and his build became more muscular. He howled as his body starts to change.

After the peak of his evolution, the water was drained and the capsule was raised. Wolf walked down, breathing heavily afterwards.

"How do you feel, my wonder?" Kane asked him.

Wolf flexed to show his back muscles with those piercings glistening to the light. "_I… I never felt like this before! I… **I feel great!**_" He then flexed his bicep as he bows down. "_I… I am at your service, Lord Kane… Are we going to get those microbes?_"

"Hee, hee, hee! There's still one more to do before we go to the institute," Kane smiled, "and that is to kill Wulf…"

* * *


	9. The Victims

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Victims

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"Hey, we can't communicate to Falco or to anyone else!" Fox shouted as he tries to mash to the buttons on a console. "What's keeping them out? We have to know what bitch is happening right now!" Peppy patted his back to calm him down.

"We just have to wait for them," Peppy told him, "it seems that the dam has signal blockers that prevent any kind of communication. I wonder why, though, since after all, it's just a dam."

"We have to get them!" he yelled back. Fox then tried to stand up from his seat. However, thanks to the injury Wolf gave to his body a little while ago, he limped and fell back to the seat. "Fuck that Wolf! He jeopardized their lives by injuring me!" A thought then appeared in his mind, so he told them, "Maybe he's responsible for the lack of communication…"

"Impossible, my friend," Leon snickered, "Wolf doesn't have anything that could do such thing. Also, he has very little knowledge of making such device from scrap, so it's next to impossible." However, Fox was not convinced.

"Maybe he's sided with the enemy," Fox growled again, but he was then stopped by Bark.

"All we could do now is to wait," he concluded.

* * *

Inside the Cornerian Defense Center, the main establishment where pilots and soldiers of Corneria are trained and readied, fighters just landed from the hangar of the base. The captain of the group, mainly Bill Grey, together with his teammates, Husky and Bulldog, left their ship to take a break from their training.

"Whew! What a hot day!" Bill smiled as he takes off his scarf and helmet. "I never knew things would be boring after the Lylat Wars! I mean, there won't be any more battles for us and we might lose our jobs!" Husky laughed from his statement.

"I don't think so. I fact, I am happy the war ended," he replied. The three headed to the nearest drinking fountain. After a hot day, nothing would be better than a cool drink.

They took turns in drinking from the water dispenser. After that, everyone's relieved from their thirst. A few minutes though, Bill felt his head aching.

"Um, I'll be taking an aspirin," Bill told them as he heads to the nearest bathroom. "I kinda feel achy. It's probably from work." Husky and Bulldog nodded, and so he went in the lavatory.

Inside the room, his head ached a lot more. When he tried to take the aspirin, he dropped it as his head gave more aches. He dropped to the floor, feeling pain inside his body. His shades dropped from his head, and he took his jacket off. Pain kept on growing in his body, and his anatomy starts to increase in size. Is he evolving?

* * *

A few hours later, inside the hidden base under the dam, Wulf's simply seated on a jail-bed where he is locked in. When he and Wolf were caught, he was taken to the cells instead to the evolution chamber, where Wolf evolved just a few hours earlier. It seems that Kane has other plans for him…

"Darn it. I guess I won't be able to contact Space Den in this place," Wulf sighed after he tried many times to contact base. He then heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked to the cell door, and was surprised to see a robust wolf with many piercings wearing only underwear. The fur of the creature is well combed, and has bulky-looking body. A scar on his left eye is visible, giving an idea who the wolf is.

"W-wolf, is that you?" he asked with skepticism. He couldn't believe his eyes. "What happened to you? What have they done to you?" Before he could say more, he was stopped by him.

"_I've never felt great like this!_" he growled back as he shows his body. "_I have to thank Kane for enlightening me to his dream. You have to stop your foolish mission! Join us, along with the others who have evolved…_" Wulf was surprised to hear this.

"Hey, are you out of your mind?" Wulf yelled back as he grips the jail bars. "Why would I join him? Besides, I know you're under a mind-control drug, and I hate to turn into the likes of you. Can't you see? He's using you and everyone else as pawns! Imagine, no one would disobey him, and with you and everyone he evolved, he'll rule everything!"

Wolf became quiet. He had never seen Wulf reacted like that. He then figured out something to change his mind. In his new evolution, he developed the ability to control metal. He focused hard on the jail door of Wulf's cell. It slowly opened, making Wulf move back and gasp from what he saw.

"_If you agree to join me, you won't get killed by the evolved ones,_" the wolf told Wulf. "_Can't you see I'm trying to help you? I'm not being controlled or anything, since I'm still concerned about you. Evolve, Wulf. That's the only way you'll see that Kane's ideals are right._"

"This is madness!" Wulf howled, and then, he sees Kane approaching Wolf.

"Nice try, Wolf, but I guess he can't be changed, such as I told you," Kane smiled as he pats Wolf's back. The lupine leaves, turning the cell door back to its original position, and feeling disappointed. The rex then turns to Wulf, who was simply listening. "You should've listened to your friend. If you have joined me, you could still be alive! You could have developed powers that you can only have when you evolve. You muscular strength and anatomy will be greater! But since you reclined, you'll die with your mission!"

"Even if you kill me, my mission will be fulfilled by many others too!" he shouted back. "There's Galaxy Wulf, Star Fox, and the Cornerian Defense Force backing me up!" Kane then laughed from his sentiments.

He told him, while smirking, "Oh, those useless back-ups won't fulfill your goal, especially the defense force of this planet! You see, I did something in their water system about an hour ago… Now how do I explain it? Oh, let's just say I've used my microbes in that place to cause some evolutions to begin! I think at this hour, I have the whole defense evolved!"

"Impossible! You haven't gotten the microbes yet!" Wulf yelled back as he rushes towards Kane.

"I have no need for that! I was able to copy the remaining microbes in this place, allowing me to culture more of them, giving me an almost infinite amount of supply of these little viruses! But because I was unsure, I used the defense force as a test for my experiment, and now it's successful!" He then left Wulf from his cell, waiting for the moment when he'll face Wolf and the other evolved Cornerians. He's in deep thought.

"The team must get out from that place!"

* * *

Bill, now wearing only a loincloth, yelled as his eyes started to change. He then glanced to the mirror. His normal brown irises of his eyes turned to red. He then realized something strange. He focused to the mirror, and all of the sudden, a beam was fired from his eyes towards the mirror, melting it down.

"_Not only I have the perfect body_," he laughed as he flexes his bicep, "_but I also have deadly eyesight! I must thank who ever did this to me…_" He then walked out from the ruined lavatory, seeing everyone in the base changed as well. The evolved Husky and Bulldog dashed towards him.

"_I… I can control the ice!_" Husky howled as he breathes an ice beam to a post, making it freeze in ice. "_I have a strong body and a cold personality!_"

Bulldog posed with his body, having four muscular arms. "_I have four arms now! I can't believe it! I have changed!_"

Bill then walked forward, followed by the other evolved pilots, now moving towards the city…

* * *


	10. Break

* * *

Chapter Ten: Break

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"Hmm… this is strange," Bark wondered as he looks around from the ship. "My hunch tells me that something has just happened in the defense force. It has gone pretty quiet and we haven't received any reports from the base." He then glanced to Garou, who was playing with his ice ability on his palm, occasionally creating an ice ball then crushing it with his fist. After being called, he showed an excited look.

"Finally," he yawned as he spins his left arm around, "I can do some beating! It's tiring staying in this place for so long!" He then jumped out from the ship. Fox, who was sitting behind him, followed him.

"I want to go too," he complained, "I don't really care much about Wulf or Wolf, but I do care for my old pal Falco. I want to know what happened to him! I tired communicating him but he doesn't answer at all!" His reasons suddenly made Slippy laugh.

He remarked, "Fox, Garou's going to check the defense base, not where Wulf, Wolf, and Falco is!"

"Oh…"

"Hurry up, will ya?" Garou growled, "We better move on!"

As the two left, Peppy suddenly thought of something strange. "Speaking of which, why hasn't the three contacted us yet? I'm pretty sure by the time being, they've already found something…"

"Yes, that's right," Eagle nodded. "I wonder what happened…"

* * *

"That's it! Grow… evolve!"

Kane smirked as the last of his soldiers were turned into fierce warriors. A female jaguar roared out loud as her arms and legs became firmer, and her body into a sexy shape. The wolf guard howled as his growing body ripped his uniform off. The virus that Kane cultured went well… which is bad. Now, he has a handful of evolved creatures to order around.

"I shall have a kingdom with my creations in it! I will be an emperor!"

"_Sir…_" an evolved lion reported, "_it is already time. The **death chamber** is already set up and the prisoner is already in there. Shall I call them?_"

"Indeed…" Kane grinned as he rubs his palms with a sinister intent, "the time has come for Wulf to die!"

* * *

"Darn it," Wulf growled furiously as he tries to remove the knot from his shackles, preventing him from escaping the steak he's tied on. "First, my two companions ditched me. Second, my communication is being blocked by this structure. Third, my weapons are gone! Now what?!" Suddenly, a noticeable needle was hurled towards his restraints, releasing the wolf from the knot.

As he looked from where it was fired, he observed that an evolved porcupine is standing there, realizing that he fired it… but why? He then threw the wolf's neutron blade. Then, three doors opened up from the walls, revealing an evolved female panther from one door, the security raccoon with a mace-like tail at the other door, and Wolf at the last one. As they rounded Wulf, the doors closed.

"No… please don't do this…." Wulf warned them. "Don't make me fight you all! This is… **inhumane**!"

"_Wulf, please stop resisting,_" Wolf persuaded, wanting not to harm Wulf. "_Join us. I'll try to convince them that you surrender if you do!_" Everyone looked at him, and the raccoon added.

"A _Generous offer… and I suggest you to agree to it,_" he stated as he flexes his bicep and whips his tail back and forth, creating cracks on the floor. "_You'll be like us… having special abilities and a good anatomy!_" Again, Wulf shook his head in disagreement.

"My creations, haven't I told you that he's not worth convincing?" a voice echoed from the room, most probably coming from the speakers. By the voice, it's Kane. "Now, kill him. He's wasted his chance to join our league, so he must pay! No one not evolved must step to the new eden I'll give to all of you!"

Wulf felt fear growing inside of him. He knew this might happen. He is forced to fight. He unleashed his neutron blade, but suddenly, the raccoon slammed his tail to the ground he's standing. He stepped off, but the shockwave knocked him down. The pounding created a large hole to the ground.

Wulf tried to stand up, but the panther dashed towards him. Realizing that she has a newly developed sonic speed, he was injured as the panther kicked him to the stomach. He lands on his stomach, and the panther placed her foot on his head. "_Crush his head!_" she yelled, making the raccoon flail his mace-like tail to the air.

* * *

"What the fuck…" Fox exclaimed as he took notice to the evolved soldiers. "Look Garou, they… they turned into… something weird! They… turned into monsters!"

"Nope," Garou insisted jokingly, "I think their body-building at the gym paid off! As for the gals, their extensive exercise routines worked perfectly!" Fox scorned at him.

"Look, one of them is a friend of mine," he growled as he points Bill. "That virile hound turned into a monster! He's my best friend aside from the team!" As he exclaims it, he knocks a pipe down to the floor.

"That was loud…" Garou nervously warned him, but it was too late.

Suddenly, a lean female bat plunged towards them. She then landed to the water tower beside the two. "_We have non-evolved infiltrators, and according to **the message** from Master Kane, we should force them to join us…_"

"Who the hell is Kane?" Fox blurted out as he attempts to fire his blaster to the bat. "Is that Kane responsible to this… abomination?" Suddenly, a beam hit Fox's weapon, knocking it down the floor, melting.

"**_Abomination?_**_ How dare you!_" Bill growled at them as he approaches. He fired the beam from his eyes. "_This is rather called a **blessing**! Can't you see? We evolved! Fox, as your best friend, I suggest you join us. We will soon spread this blessing of Master Kane throughout the city!_"

"Damn, he's insane!" Fox cried out. "What happened to you, Bill? Why have you…" His rages were cut when Garou covered him and pushed him away, and then he fired an ice beam from his mouth. He gave a smirking remark as he urged Fox to go back. "Let the ice wolf handle this! Report this immediately to four-eyes!"

Fox tried to leave. He ran out fast, but then, he took a last glance at Garou. He was shocked to see what happened.

They had Garou. The ice wall he just created was melted by Bill's beams. He grabbed him to the head, and dunked his head to a barrel of water. Bubbles popped from the surface, and then they pulled him out. They checked his throat if he swallowed the water. Suddenly, he starts to feel erratic. He thrashed around, knocking every object he hits. He removed his belt. He looked like he is in pain. His chest starts to grow. Suddenly, his arms and his legs follow. His whole body starts to increase in muscular size, until his entire outfit were ripped off, leaving with only minimal clothing. Suddenly, wings flapped out from his back. He posed as the wings were fully grown from his back.

Fox ran away, afraid to see what happened to Garou. He felt like it was his entire fault.

"What's the matter?" Bark wondered as he notices Fox running and heaving. "What did you find out? And where the heck is Garou?"

"I'll tell you everything, but right now, we need to be off the ground, **now**!" he yelled.

* * *

Wulf thought of something quickly before he gets his head squished. He quickly grabbed the panther's leg and throwing her to the raccoon. The two were knocked down, and because they are strong, the impact made them unconscious. He then faced at Wolf, who was removing a pair of ear peircings.

"_I don't want to fight you_," Wolf nodded, "_but I am afraid I must. I gave you a chance and you blew it off._"

Wulf growled, "I'll have to give you the same dose, then!" He rushed towards Wolf, but he suddenly got caught by a large ring that he didn't notice.

"_That was my other earring,_" he replied and focused, making the other piercing expand. It transformed into a large moving pseudo metal plate, wrapping itself around the wrung Wulf. "_Don't forget that I've developed the ability to control and manipulate metal._" Wulf resisted and fight back, but Wolf did something. He removed one of his nipple rings, turned it into a disc, then he fired it towards Wulf, injuring his left abdomen, making him weak.

As the metal reverted back to its original forms, Wolf placed them back on to his body. Wulf fell down to the hole that the raccoon made afterwards. Wolf faced the speaker and then proclaimed, "_I'll kill him… don't worry…_" He jumped down the whole, noticing Wulf covering the injury from the water pouring below. It looks like they hit a water stream.

"I'm going to die or evolve," Wulf proclaimed with a cold air, "so leave me alone!"

"_I can't, and I'm sorry_," Wolf, strangely, apologized, "_I have to harm you so that Kane will wan to think that I'll kill you. I know that raccoon's tail can whack out the floor, so I thought that this may be our means of escape…_"

"I see…" Wulf replied in a weak manner, slowly fainting, "I have to… go…" he dropped down, making the water run to the wounds of his abdomen. He is terribly weak.

Wolf picked him up, and the two ran towards the end of the stream. As the reached the end, he punched it and they were free. He jumped down to the fields, and the two rushed off towards the forest. He laid Wulf to the wing of the covered chopper they once rode.

"Do you think… I'll evolve?" Wulf asked Wolf as he feels sick in and out. "My head's spinning and I think I wanna puke…" He suddenly vomited what looks like water out from his mouth. Wolf wondered why.

"_Well, when I was evolving, my body raged in pain, although maybe that's because they tortured me first, but the first thing that will affect you is your mind. You're suddenly going to like what's happening, so a headache occurs, but if you're to evolve, that should've happened earlier, and you could've fought me. Besides, when evolved, you become strong, not nauseated._"

He took notice of Wulf's wounds. They're recovering, and quite a fast pace. Wolf wondered once more.

"Anatyde," Wulf explained, "it's sort of a _living metal element_. When we're on a mission once, the time we're inside an Anatyde mine, I was injured badly and I landed on a part with lots of Anatyde. It crawled inside my wounds, but strange, since it should've killed me. Anatyde poisoning must've occurred. However, something happened and instead of poisoning, my red and white blood cells merged with this element. Strange… and I'm still made of fur, flesh, and bones…" He then glanced at Wolf, who was eagerly listening. "Why… why did you help me?"

"_I felt something that knocked me out of my stupid head,_" he nodded, "_I realized that there's a conflict inside me. To tell you the truth, I'm always alone. Yes, Leon had already given me company, but… you're the only person who actually wanted to be a friend of mine… You showed me that there's always hope… and change… It's my second time being bad, but you still want to be my friend…_"

"Of course…"

Suddenly, Wulf's communicator alarmed. Wulf opened it and realized that Bark has been contacting him all the time.

"Where were you?" Bark growled from the device. "Did you know something happened here at the base? We're forced to be in flight!"

"I know," Wulf growled back, "I was suppose to tell you that the defense force is already been infested with microbes that evolve its host. So be careful… And as much as possible, **never EVER drink water!**"

"So… Garou evolved?"

"What the… Garou?! No… not him…" He glanced at Wolf then growled back. "We'll be there in a sec. Falco ditched us for some reason of betrayal. He's been working with the enemy, since he got himself _semi-evolved_ for the anatomy, he promised Kane, the cause of all this, to send Fox and Wolf there. Wolf has already evolved, but thankfully, he's the one that got his senses back. We'll be going there!"

"All right…"

Wulf closed his com. Wolf boarded and the other wolf started the engines. However, before they could take flight, Kane, with two lion soldiers, halted them.

"Treason for Wolf…" Kane jolted as he orders the evolved lions to attack. "An evolved one with betrayal needs not to live, as well as that Wulf!" Wolf tried to remove his piercings, but the lions were aiming their opened mouths at them. It seems like they're about to fire them with something.

"**_Kya!!!_**"

A soldier dashed off, shooting multiple blaster shots at the lions as he strafes. He's Falco, and he's back.

"Sorry, but they won't be staying!" he smirked as he blows his gun.

"Falco!" Wulf joyfully replied. "Thanks! Now, come on! There's not much time! We have to get out!"

"I have an escape pod here! I'll distract them as you guys escape!" he assured them. "Don't worry, I'll make it out!" Wulf and Wolf nodded, and they parted as Falco kept blasting his gatling laser until it loses its ammo.

"Heh, see ya!"

He dashed towards his secret pod. The injured lions were no use on running, so he can easily escape. There, just a quick turn to the left and the pod is there… but…

The mace-tailed raccoon and a few other soldiers destroyed it. It seems that they have detected his presence after all. Kane caught up from the running, with two fast lady panthers. Falco's caught, and it seems that something will happen…

* * *

Kane looked at the door of his office. A muscular blue falcon with a few red spots entered the room, donning the tiger-striped underwear and a pair of piercings from the body. He flexed and saluted to Kane.

"Good," the lizard laughed sinisterly, "now _firebird Falco_, I want you to check up on Fox McCloud."

Falco replied in a form of blazing himself into flames…

* * *


	11. Plague

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Plague

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"Ouch…"

Wulf grumbled as he felt his stomach aching while lying on a bed. Bark moved what seems to be a scanner over the poor wolf, and then turned it off.

"You can vomit now," he chuckled, and then he noticed Wulf vomiting water to a disposable bin. He was aided by Wolf.

"So," Wulf asked with a rather suffering voice, "am I going to evolve? What will happen to me?"

"Wait… Wolf, why won't you scratch yourself and give me a small sample of your blood," Bark insisted to Wolf. The evolved lupine followed, as he slid his long nail to his arm, creating a cut. The dog grabbed a slide and a small spatula, slowly acquiring the blood from the wolf and placing it to a scanner of a computer that scanned Wulf.

He pushed a few buttons, and then smiled, "Nope, you won't transform. According to the scan I made on you, the Anatyde inside your bloodstream prevented any of the microbes from infiltrating your DNA. In fact, you're immune to this. However, since the Anatyde fights the viruses, you'll feel nauseated and the healing process of your wounds will slow down for a while, and for the finale, you'll vomit water containing those microbes. I recommend you to not feel like that if you're in a tight situation."

"So, can you explain to us how Wolf changed?" Peppy asked while occasionally looking at the door, knowing that it would be disastrous if Fox would come down. "I believe he was infested by the microbes, but how?" He then glanced to Katt, who was very inquisitive from the view of the base up there, and Lupina, who was singing a tune while operating one of the consoles of the ship.

"Wulf told me that we shouldn't drink any water from the defense force," Bark replied while showing the microbe cell to the monitor. "Well, not only that, but we shouldn't make any contact with water containing this virus. As you can see, these things can enter through the skin cells, or if they enter orally, they let themselves be absorbed by the body, and their main target is the brain. They'll alter the psychological thinking of the victim, making them think that they like what's happening to them. They also control the brain to enhance the glands of the body for the change, and they alter the DNA mapping of the host."

"So… I was able to snap out of it _psychologically_, but I'm trapped in this body forever?" Wolf concluded as he showed his body.

"Theoretically, yes," Leon, who seems to get Bark's drift, remarked, "my friend, be lucky! At least you have the nice body and extra-ordinary powers!" Bark then continued.

"With Wolf as example, you can see that the virus enhances the anatomy of their victims. If the virus hosts XY or male chromosomes, in other words, the host is a male, the victim's muscles grow, resembling a body-builder, and they have enhanced athletic prowess. If the virus hosts XX or female chromosomes, or the victim is female, the muscles become leaner, the victim becomes sexier, and they acquire enhanced senses and intelligence."

"According to the classified files from the Bio-Weapons Institute, the place were these germs originated, they created these for the purpose of enhancing the military power. They also introduced disciplinary control into the nucleus of the viruses, making the host obey to the _one who enhanced them_, since they were also planning to use this on prisoners. Your man Kane altered this to turn those evolved ones as his soldiers… Naming this virus _CEL_, or **_C_**_entral **E**volution **L**ylatian_, the reason they created this is because they fear that something might happen after the disbanding of Star Fox…"

Wulf nodded as he glanced at Peppy. "You know, I think your system got too dependent on Star Fox, that they seriously don't know what they're doing when you guys disappear…"

"Slippy, Leon… Come here, we need to work this out on finding an antibody for this microbe and a cure for those evolved ones," he told to them as he grabs a stock of lab instruments. "You guys will have to halt Kane. This is his first step, and he might target the city's water supply…" Wulf and Wolf nodded.

Suddenly, Fox and Eagle came running towards the bridge. It seems that they had stayed there after they have departed from the ground, not knowing Wolf and Wulf arrived.

"Fuck it," Fox complained, "they just won't stop. The monsters below can fire projectiles towards us. We can't backfire, since…" He then noticed a familiar face. Wolf. His anger was building once more. "You… **_traitor!_**"

"Huh?"

* * *

Fara grinned as she waved hi to her working partner. It was awhile after she had returned from base after sending Lupina to that area, not knowing that the defense force has turned into a den full of evolved soldiers. Anyway, she walked forward to a lizard wearing a pilot's uniform.

"Cheeks," he called Fara, "so, am I seeing you tonight at your apartment? We both have finished our work in the base, so I guess you won't be doing anything tonight."

"No problem!" she replied as she places her arms around his left arm. "In fact, you can drive me to my flat and we can have dinner there. And also, I want to sleep with my Louie!"

The lizard named Louie nodded, and he and Fara walked towards his vehicle. He opened the door for her before he went in. As they started to leave, he seemed to know Fara.

"It seems that you've forgotten what happened to you and Fox, huh?"

"Well, yeah. After two years since our breaking, I felt that I'm not right for him. We're still friends, although not as close as… you and I…"

He placed his left arm over her right shoulder. The two seem to be perfect couples. They stopped at the apartment Fara stays, and they soon entered her room…

* * *

"Give me a break, Fox," Wolf growled from his seat. "I am not a traitor, and I am evidence! Can't you see what the enemy did to me? Now tell me, how can I be a traitor?"

"**Damn you and your kind,**" Fox growled as he pulled his blaster out from its casing. "You left Falco! I can't find that bitch, so you left him! It would've been better if you two were the ones left… and it could have been far better off when you, Wulf, didn't bother our peaceful lives! I don't care what happens to this place! If I heard that this was coming, then let hell decide what would've happened to me!" He seemed to be out of his mind.

"Wolf!" Leon yelled, but he was held back by Bark.

"Fox!" Katt and Lupina tried to grab him, but they were too late.

The vulpine pulled the trigger. A beam hit Wolf at his chest. Fox twirled his gun, and then yelled, "Good-bye, bitch…"

However, he didn't get what he expected…

"Hey, that tickles!" Wolf chuckled as he rubs his chest. Wulf and the others, with the exception of Bark, were taken by surprise.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bark smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "the dermis of the host becomes strong, that even strong lasers and bullets couldn't scratch them. Imagine if Kane could have an army like that… Now, I hope you realize that arguments should be put aside and we should focus on our goal!"

Wolf and Fox looked away at each other. It seems that they won't forgive each other, although Wolf did once have a slight sign of forgiveness to his foe.

Their drama was cut when something rammed the ship. The whole interior shook from the attack. A missile seemed to hit them.

"What was that?" Peppy asked as he tried to stand up.

"We've been breached!" Slippy yelled as he points at the monitor. "Look! Your heat sensors indicate an unidentified character speeding to this room quickly!"

"_You always said that, Slipster!_"

A familiar voice echoed the whole room. A fiery figure dropped from the ceiling, slowly dousing the flames covering him. As the fire calmed down, a muscular blue falcon with red spots on the eyes, donning piercings and a tiger-striped underwear was revealed. Falco, an evolved one, is here!

"What the… fuck…" Fox slowly stated as he dropped his pistol. "Falco… **_Falco! Man, what did they do to you?_**"

"_Hi 'ya, Fox,_" Falco replied as he cups his hands to create fire. "_They turned me into this! They call me a firebird! You know, you have this ultimate body and power if you join me! Boss Kane would be frantically overjoyed!_"

"Falco, you're… hot," Katt slowly remarked, but then she snapped back. "I… I mean, you're hot, literally! Why did you let yourself turn into a freak? I thought there's still a pea brain in that skull of yours."

The avian got mad, and hurled a fireball towards her. She dodged, and Lupina came to attack. "We have to stop him! He'll burn up this place!"

"You three, keep on working!" Wulf commanded to Bark, Slippy, and Leon, and then he faced to the group with his weapon unleashed. "I'll keep him busy!"

"_That's the whole point!_" Falco laughed as he storms fire towards Wulf. "_Boss has already deployed those whacky viruses into the main water reservoir of Corneria City! Expect the whole town be partying like there's no tomorrow!_"

He dashed towards Fox, who was caught by surprise. He punched him to the stomach, making him faint. Falco then carried him, and then he flew away. Eagle decided to follow him, as he quickly took off from the area.

"Wait! Eagle, be careful!" Wulf yelled to Eagle.

As Eagle soared quickly towards Falco, he shouted, "Give me Fox and I'll stop following you!"

"_No, I won't give him to you,_" Falco grinned with an evil sign, "_but you'll stop following us, since you'll become our ally!_"

"Huh?"

Without a warning, an ice beam from the ground hit Eagle, freezing him as he drops down.Wulf saw it, and knew something terribly bad _will_ happen.

* * *

Louie smiled to Fara as he laid himself on the bad. He dons his underwear while Fara wears her sleeping outfit, her undergarments. "So, are you ready Cheeks?" She giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Okay, then just wait for me!" he smiled as he went to the bathroom to prepare. She then grabbed a magazine to read.

Minutes had passed. Louie didn't come out from the bathroom. Fara got impatient and opened the door to the bathroom, giving the shock of her life. She noticed Louie leaning to the sink. He started to flail back and forth, and then, his body grew. He got the usual anatomy boost, and his back started to change. Some pointy spikes came out from his back, giving Fara a scream.

"**Louie!**" she cried as she grabbed her night coat hanging from the door.

"_What's wrong? If we love each other, then become like me… evolve!_" he groaned as he rushed towards Fara.

The vixen quickly ran down from the apartment. While doing so, she got surprised when the doors of her mates busted open, revealing other evolved people. She quickly ran to the stairs, where she was grabbed by a fellow.

"Keep quiet, or you'll get us caught!" a fox growled to her as he covered her mouth. "My buddies also turned into freaks, so we need to get out of here!"

"Ah, you're Commander Reynard!" Fara smiled as she was saved by an officer from the defense.

The two tiptoed away from the stairs, and they quickly reached the exit. It seemed that it was all like a nightmare, and Reynard looked like he's thirsty.

"Better drink…" he commented as he leans to a drinking fountain near the exit. Afterwards, he felt quenched, but he then, he moaned as his head started to feel pain.

"Commander?" Fara wondered.

"**_Run! Just run! I'm turning into one of them!_**" he commanded as he slammed his body to the floor.

Fara couldn't take it any more! She got afraid and ran towards the exit, but many evolved people grabbed her. She was strangled by the strong arms of an armadillo.

In front of her eyes, she saw how Reynard transformed. He ripped his shirt, pants, and shoes off as his anatomy starts to grow. His fangs started to grow as well as his nails. His body became muscular, as well as his arms and legs. He flexed those muscles, as veins revealed their glory. His mouth started to fire off flames, making Fara became more afraid. She started to cry.

"_You see, you only made things harder,_" Louie approached her while holding a glass of water. "_I'll ease your pain…_"

He slowly opened Fara's mouth, and slowly poured the water into it. Then, her head started to ache…

* * *


	12. Get Ready

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Get Ready

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

Bark quickly mixed the last batch of fluids inside an Erlenmeyer flask. After a few minutes, Leon quickly transferred the material to a low-temperature cooler to lower the temperature of the chemical immediately.

"Negative twenty-five degrees Celsius should be fine," Slippy ordered as he skimmed Bark's instructions at the monitor. "And then quickly pull it out after twenty seconds." Leon followed as he placed the experiment in the cooler. He set it to the desired temperature, and the machine started to cool down.

"What's the cooling for?" Wolf asked the three, but it seemed that the three were too busy.

"I guess the chemical is too hot," Wulf answered with vagueness, "or maybe it needs to be in a cool surroundings to work…"

"Wrong," Bark growled to them as he took out many syringes and some sort of bombs. Leon and Slippy carefully but quickly placed the fluid solution to a holder, and Bark slowly filled the injections with the solution. "The anti-virus we three cultured would die if they were to be exposed in high temperatures."

"Excuse me, but where did you get the ones you need to culture?" Wulf asked once more.

"From Wolf's blood," Leon explained with interest. "My partner's blood cells carry that virus, so we cultured it. And we were able to create an antibody program out of that culture!" Wulf realized that Leon liked blood, but this wasn't the time for hilarious comments.

Eventually, Pepper and Katt arrived to the laboratory. Slippy told them earlier to contact the city and warn them about the water. It's pretty much obvious that Kane had already infested the water supply of the whole planet, and that the people are unaware of it.

Katt reported, "We were able to tell them news reporters that the water supply is dangerous. The general wasn't at the city, fortunately, so I guess he's safe since he's in a meeting at Fortuna. Our only problem is the reporters. What if they don't want to believe what we have just said?" Peppy also nodded.

"Not only that, they've got Fox too. We have to save him before he turns into one of them," he agreed.

Bark then gave each of them a syringe filled with the antibody. He didn't give Wulf and Wolf, though. "Okay, on three, I want you guys to inject this at your side of the neck. I didn't give the two since Wolf's already came into senses, and Wulf is immune to the virus," he told them as he pointed his syringe to his side of the neck.

"I understand why Wulf doesn't need it," Wolf wondered, "but why not me? Won't this thing cure me?"

"Wait… I'll answer that later… **_Three_**!"

Bark, and the rest, who were pointing their needles at the confirmed position, injected the fluid. A slight pain conjured up, but they quickly forgot about it, since the chemical was quickly transferred from the injection to their bloodstream. After they disposed the needles, everyone relaxed a bit.

"From what I hypothesized, we'll feel slightly dizzy for a few seconds," Bark smiled as he cleaned his glasses, "as for your question, Wolf, we three weren't able to make an antidote that will revert you or any of the infected ones back to normal, since we're running out of time. The one we created will only serve as an antibody to give us a full proof protection against the virus and as a psychological medicine that will make the thinking of the infected person back to normal." Wolf slightly felt disappointed, knowing that he won't return normal for a while. He felt afraid, looking at his own body.

"Don't worry! We'll need your _powers_ to stop Kane and to save Fox!" Wulf cheered him up. He then faced the five, telling them, "We have to save Fox now. I was able to place a homing device on Falco's back without him noticing it, so I can easily track him down."

"Then you'll need this!" Slippy shouted as he quickly rushed to give a satchel containing two filled syringes and a bomb-like device. Wulf looked at the bomb-like gadget, which actually caught his eye.

"That bomb contains the pressurized version of the antibody," Leon explained once more. "I remembered the sonic bomb you used, so I suggested a vaccine bomb! The bomb will release powerful gas containing the antibody. It will enter the body of the person who sniffs it, and the person will be cured!"

"That's why we'll be staying here, to treat the ones below, the people of the defense force who've been infected," Peppy finalized. "You two, better be careful."

"Roger…"

As the two left, Bark glanced at the ship's monitor. "Okay, _he_'s here…" he told them. The ship slowly encountered turbulence, and their acceleration was suddenly reduced. The whole place shook, and then it stopped. What just happened?

* * *

"Damn…"

Fox grumbled as he tried to release himself from the shackles he's restrained. A few meters away from him is a contraption that seemed to be another restraining device, only this time, the victim's laid down to the smooth surface of the device, and his arms and legs were to be shackled there. He couldn't picture himself being on that thing. He then heard footsteps, and they were growing louder… When he glanced at the door, he noticed a tall lizard and a bird beside him. It's Falco, and the lizard's Kane.

"_We should've made him drink the water so that we won't have to waste time!_" Falco argued as he burst his arms with fire.

"Relax," Kane smiled, "I want him to savor his last moments as a regular person before evolving into a powerful species!" Fox didn't get the two, for he wasn't paying attention to Wulf, Bark, and anybody else before.

"What… what are you talking about?" Fox asked to clarify himself. "What have you done to Falco, bullshit?"

"_Why you… that's no way to talk to the boss!_" the bird grumbled as he rushed forward to strike Fox to the cheek. "_I'll have to teach him a lesson if he keeps on doing that!_"

"Falco, you don't have to worry, he's just uninformed," the lizard smiled, pulling two panthers on chains, "maybe because he's not listening to his comrades. This demonstration might give him an idea on what's happening…" A couple of panther captives, a male and a female, were pushed into the room. Fox looked keenly, as he saw the fear in their eyes.

"Please, don't do this to her! Evolve me, but please not her!" the make panther pleaded, but Falco kicked him down. The female panther tried to catch her lover.

"Why evolve one when you can evolve both?" Kane replied with a grimly smile. A group of evolved soldiers entered the room, holding the two firmly. Another one carried two glasses of water. The couple was forced to drink the contents… the infested water. Fox thought that this was just torture, but he didn't realize what would happen…

As the couple finished drinking, they were released. Spasms jerked their bodies. Intense pain flooded their anatomical structure. The male burst out with a muscular and powerful anatomy, while the female has the lean and agile look. Their tails slowly changed, turning into strong, flail-like whips that could easily topple the walls.

"_Thank you, Lord Kane… We are in your debt…_" the two replied as they left the room. Kane laughed and Falco applauded.

Fox was stunned. No wonder Wolf looked like one of them… he was forced to evolve! His companions were trying to tell him about this, but he ignored them. He realized that his mistrustful attitude and his selfishness led him to this. He doesn't want to end up like them. He's afraid… He couldn't think well…

* * *


	13. Freedom

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Freedom

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

The fangs of a lynx grew, and her long hair stretched longer. Her body became more slender and lean, and her claws sharpened. Her old uniform were tattered, and now, she's different from before. She made a loud and special screech capable of destroying glasses and fragile objects before leaving the evolution chamber, the place where Fox was chained.

"_See, there's no use saying no, Fox!_" Falco remarked as he grabbed the vulpine's head, forcing him to look at the evolved soldier. "_You're going to be one of us! You have to face it! You're going to die if you don't evolve!_"

Fox just kept silent. He has already seen two panthers, a wolf, a dog, a crocodile, a sparrow, and now a lynx, evolve in front of him. Slowly, his mental sanity is dissolving. It'll only be a while before he gives in. "I… I won't turn into one of you! Falco, snap out of it! You… you don't want to be turned like that! Look at yourself!" he growled as he attempted to pull his hands out, which he failed. The bird laughed before punching the vulpine to the cheek.

"_Yeah, I agree. I didn't want this… **before!** Now, though… now that I've realized how powerful I am when evolved…_" he proclaimed as he created fire from his cupped hand, which slowly traveled to his muscular arm and then dissipating on his shoulder. "_I feel great! You'll feel great when you evolve! You'll change your ideas when you do!_" Fox just scoffed at him. He knew that they're slowly making him lose his will, but he couldn't last longer from their temptations… he feared that he might give in.

An announcement was suddenly made. "_Your Lord Kane is speaking. It seems we are pretty **fortunate** today. A rally of police is just outside the dam, and of course, that means we'll have many people to enlighten… and evolve! Falco Lombardi, I want you to lead our evolved people to these inferiors, and make sure you open their eyes to the truth!_" Fox felt a trembling feeling in his heart after hearing that. Many innocents will be evolved and join Kane. Is there an end to his insane goals?

Falco rubbed his hands in glee. "_Well, I gotta go, Fox! At least I'll be picking up people to evolve in front of you!_" He left the room immediately by gulfing himself in flames and vanishing. The vulpine felt hopeless. He attempted to shake the shackles off, but he failed once more. Will he end up as an evolved fox?

* * *

"Umm… we have a problem…" Katt reminded them – Slippy, Bark, Peppy, and Leon, about the message flashing on the large monitor displayed at the bridge. "Somebody has breached your ship, Bark! What should we do? That person might be one of those mindless muscle-bounds that we must deal with!"

"Not only that, the lower section of Space Den has already decreased in temperature!" Slippy panicked out. "One of the people who invaded this ship probably has control over cold wind or something…" The ship shook once more, giving everybody inside an uneasy feeling, especially to the stomach and the head.

With all of the reasons to panic, Bark still looked cool and calm. "Okay, I know we're in a tight fix, but we mustn't lose our heads. As long as everybody is armed with vaccine shots, the intruder won't be a problem." As he finished his sentence, the door to the bridge suddenly crystallized in ice. It was then destroyed by strong wind gusts. Everybody braced from the strong blow.

Two muscular figures entered the room. One was a white-blue wolf with angel-like wings from its back. The other one was an eagle with four wings: two on the upper part of his back and two on the lower part. They resemble Eagle and Garou… **they are them!**

"_This is an advice,_" evolved Eagle commanded them. "_There's no point on fighting since you're pretty much going to lose anyway. Surrender now, since you can't escape the evolution…_"

"_But if you wanted to party before going down, you can take us out anytime… that is if you can!_" Garou added with a laugh. "_We're way higher than your level, so Eagle gave a friendly reminder…_"

"And I thought you two knew _me_ pretty well," Bark smiled back with a sinister touch. "Okay, Peppy, do it!" The hare immediately reached for the Sprinkler System Control on the console. He switched it to the highest level, giving a strong downpour to the whole bridge. The whole place resembled a town being hailed by a strong storm.

Eagle and Garou couldn't see clearly. "_There's one of them!_" Garou growled as he chased Slippy. The frog quickly dashed away with a terrified feeling. The ice wolf quickly created a small ice sheet below the frog's path, making him slip. Unfortunately, he landed on his back, making him unable to move.

"**AAAAHHHH! HELP!**" Slippy screamed as he saw the wolf gliding past through him. Garou grabbed him by the frog's coat, making Slippy more terrified than before. "**SOMEBODY HELP!**"

"_You're so pathetic…_" Garou grinned as he tightened his grip to the frog. Slippy slowly felt cold, knowing that he is slowly freezing him to death. However, without the ice wolf noticing, Katt sneaked behind Garou, quickly injecting him with the vaccine to the side of his neck. Garou loosened his grip to the frog as he fell down in pain. His head started to rumble back and forth.

"_Garou… Where are you, Garou?_" Eagle shouted as he tried to look for his companion. The whole place started to fog up due to the heavy rain, and Eagle couldn't fly very well with the strong downpour. He then noticed Peppy, who was facing his back to the bird. "_Now's my chance!_"

He quickly made a swoop towards the rabbit. Peppy looked behind, seeing Eagle charging towards him. "**Now Leon!**" he yelled. Something heavy suddenly tackled the bird down to the ground. The camouflage faded, revealing Leon. He quickly injected the vaccine to Eagle, after proclaiming his greatness, of course. The eagle slowly lost muscle control and got relaxed while being pinned to the floor.

"The plan went good," Bark proclaimed. Apparently, he was at the console the whole time. "The hologram made them feel like they were in a storm, and thanks to the water sprinklers, we made them _experience_ it!"

"Phew, we have to thank you, Bark!" Katt replied while giving thumbs up. "Anyway, when will they snap out?"

"Any moment soon…"

Eagle and Garou, while still in their evolved form, opened their eyes slowly. It felt like they were in a long nightmare, and they were just awakened from it…

* * *

Metal beams slowly coiled around a lion and a lioness guard. The beams were tight, making sure that the felines won't break them to escape. Wolf quickly controlled the metal bars of the door, removing them from their location. They then coiled the mouths of the lions, preventing any growls or attempted call for help.

"That should take care of them," Wulf remarked as he wiped off his sweat from his forehead, "couldn't do it without you, Wolf."

"No problem," Wolf nodded as looked at his body once more. "If I am going to stay in this body forever, at least I have to make good use of it." He then pointed to the door facing them. "That's the evolution chamber. I am pretty sure Fox is in it, restrained. I hope we get there before he evolves, and I'm thankful the police agreed to help us out."

"But I pity them… They have absolutely no chance against Falco or any other evolved person!" Wulf glanced at the evolved lion guards, who were fainted from the crushing of the metal bars. "It's sad they'll end up like them… We have to stop Kane and save Fox!" Wolf nodded, and the two quickly busted the door out.

Fox slowly raised his head. He was slightly enlightened when he saw the two running towards him and quickly removing his chains! Wulf immediately pulled him up so that he can stand, and Wolf analyzed him a bit.

"From the way you look, they haven't tortured you nor have they stripped you off your clothing for preparation for evolution," he concluded, but then he could see the fox's hardship.

"You're wrong… _way wrong…_" Fox argued back weakly. "They're trying to make me lose my will. In front of my eyes, I've seen many innocent captives pleading to spare them from evolution. Their calls were not answered, and they evolved… one by one… Falco forced me to believe that I can't escape… and he's good at it… One more evolution in front of me and I'll break apart…" He then looked at Wolf, who was also their victim. "I… I can see now what kind of hardship you took from them…"

"As long as I'm back on my senses, I don't mind it… not at all…" he assured him with a smile.

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here?_"

A fiery figure entered the room. As his flares slowly dissipated, revealing the one and only evolved Falco. "_So you're the ones who send the police to this place… I must thank you! We now have twenty new troops in our gang!_"

Wulf was surprised about his remark. "Wait… you're able to evolve them all at once! I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to take them all, but…"

"_Thanks to the parasite pool Lord Kane made, we were able to evolve everyone in one process! We pushed them to the pool, and they evolved while taking a swim! Now, I'd usually call for assistance, but I can handle you three by myself. After this, Fox will evolve!_"

"No… you'll join us!" Wolf growled back.

* * *


	14. Out from the Shadows

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Out from the Shadows

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"_Burn!_"

Falco allowed himself to be covered in flames. He then attempted to tackle Wulf, who was about to charge forward with his weapon the neutron blade. "_I'm invincible, ass-hole! If you haven't noticed yet, I can't be harmed or anything!_" He clashed his fiery arm to Wulf's weapon, allowing him to swipe his other arm to his opponent's face. Thankfully, Wulf evaded it. He made a counter-attack, but the attempts of the two were simply caught with another defensive strike.

"We can't fight like this! We absolutely have no time for this!" Wolf grumbled as he removed an earring. He made it longer, turning it into a large metal sheet. He then hurled it towards Falco, knocking him to the ground. The metal then wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly, making sure he won't escape. "Now's the time, Wulf! Give it to him!"

Wulf didn't hesitate to stand idle. He quickly grabbed a syringe loaded with the vaccine for the CEL microbe. He immediately rushed towards the restrained Falco. However, the bird just grinned. The metal plane that was holding him slowly melted down due to his intense heat. He delivered a sudden blow to the wolf, flinging him to the air and knocking him down to the ground, releasing the syringe from his hand. "_Why are you all so dumb! Don't tell me you forgot that steel melts on high temperatures!_"

The lupine looked at the injection, which was pretty much far from him. He tried to stand up, but Falco kicked him once more. Wolf tried to aid him by grabbing Falco tightly. He wasn't affected by the heat, since he too, evolved, and that means his body could sustain high temperatures. However, the bird burst out into flames, flinging Wolf away and sending him to the wall.

Fox was left standing. He knew he wasn't sure of what the outcome would be if he would fight back. His blaster won't scratch evolved Falco's body. He was suddenly surprised by Falco, who reappeared behind him.

"_You're mine!_" Falco sneered as he grabbed Fox by the collar. "_I'll make sure you won't be a trouble when you evolve!_" He then slowly tightened his grip to the fox.

Fox tried to fight back, but he couldn't. He's running out of time. He glanced back and forth, noticing the syringe Wulf dropped earlier. Thinking quickly, he awkwardly grabbed his blaster from its holster, giving Falco a slight sign of wonder.

"_It won't hurt me, Fox! You know that!_" he laughed, waiting for Fox's slumber.

"It… won't…" Fox coughed out, "but… this… will…" He quickly aimed his blaster to the injection and fired a shot. The object flung upward, allowing him to grab it and stab it to Falco's shoulder. The device automatically injected the serum inside the falcon's bloodstream, giving him a slight sign of defeat.

"_What the fuck…_" the bird grunted as pain slowly traveled around his arms. He released Fox, and then he pulled the syringe out from his shoulder. His started to ache, which slowly grew into a migraine. He couldn't handle the headache anymore. He fainted to the ground, giving Fox a relief.

"I'm glad he's with us now…" he sighed as he placed his blaster back to its holster. Wolf, who just recovered from the attack, patted Fox's back. He looked back at the lupine, this time with friendliness, not with anger. "Thanks, Wolf… Oh, and sorry about what happened before… I should've listened to everyone…"

"Nah, forget about it…" he laughed back. "Besides, it's been what, nine years? My duty as a hired mercenary faded away with those years, so I'm pretty sure I'm clear. I already accepted the fact that you're better than I am! Anyway, let's go get Wulf and…" Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching them. "Hold on… Somebody's coming!"

"Falco, where are you? I've been looking for…" Kane called out as he entered the evolution chamber. He was then surprised to see Falco knocked on the ground, and Fox and Wolf. "**Damn!** How did you get in here! And how did you stop Falco!"

"The police stalled your evolved soldiers, giving us time to enter," Wolf explained while slamming his left fist to his right palm. "They made a sacrifice, and we won't fail it! We're going to stop you, Kane! Your madness ends here!"

The dinosaur laughed. "_Really?_ What if they were the ones to stop you?" He then grabbed his com-link to call the evolved police. However, before he could do anything, a light-blue laser pierced through his right abdomen, making him lose grip of the communicator and drool blood from his mouth. As he glanced at his back, he saw Wulf with his neutron blade stabbed at his back.

"It ends here!" he yelled as he deactivated his weapon and kicked Kane away, flinging him to a wall. Before Wulf came closer though, the weakened dinosaur flipped a switch that made him escape through an opening inside the chamber. He followed the criminal, but the passageway was closed. He then looked at Fox, Wulf, and the recuperating Falco.

"We can't let him flee," Fox told him, "but we can't leave Falco alone, either. We need his, and the evolved people's help to stop him." Wulf agreed, as he knew he and Wolf has the vaccine to recover their senses.

* * *

"I can't die now…" Kane grumbled as he limped through the hidden hallways of the secret base he established. Blood leaked away from his wound, and he has yet to find anything that could cure him. He then entered a laboratory, wherein he grabbed a first aid, but alas, it was empty.

"_Kane… What has happened to you?_" a voice suddenly echoed around the room. Kane gave a slight chill upon hearing it.

"D-damn those three… Wh-what do you want with F-Fox anyway? If you could've j-just allowed me t-to evolve him q-quickly then w-we won't have any t-trouble…"

A figure stepped inside the laboratory. A hood and cape prevented from seeing who that person was, but his physique resembles an evolved person, as seen from his minimal clothing and large muscles. He has a light brown fur color like Fox. He approached Kane and thrust his hand to the neck of the dinosaur, pushing him to the wall. "_You've wasted my plans many times. I told you to execute immediately the contamination when you have the sources. I told you not to let go of Wolf when he's evolved. Your stupidity and ignorance ruined everything… However, I can still fix it, but you won't live to see it. The utopia of Lylat doesn't deserve people like you…_"

"P-please… I'm begging y-you… At least s-save me from t-this wound one l-last time… I have s-served you many t-times…" Kane pleaded. The hooded figure nodded, and then grabbed something from a nearby table.

"_All right, I'll give a second chance,_" he replied as he showed a vial of water containing CEL virus to Kane, "_but this time, I'll make sure that you won't fail. I'll give you the elixir that will be the key to Eden and the end of inferiority._"

Kane however, didn't like the idea. He didn't want to evolve! However, he couldn't complain anymore. The mysterious figure forced his hand to his neck, restraining him from any movement. The hooded figure then opened the vial, and pouring it to the dinosaur's mouth. He released him, and he chuckled from what he's seeing: Kane's wound recovered, yet his head ached and his body slowly changed.

"_Remember, eliminate Wulf, he has a great threat for our future. You may weaken Fox and Wolf, but you mustn't kill them, especially Fox. Don't kill the prince of our coming redemption!_"

* * *

"That's what you get for being so slow!" Lupina scolded Garou, who didn't felt the she-wolf's strong hit to his head. "Anyway, I've contacted the general, and he wasn't aware of what happened. He will remain in Fortuna until everything's clear in Corneria." Everybody nodded after hearing that. After all, they needed good news after what happened.

"That's good," Slippy sighed with relief. "I thought the general would be in a pretty bad shape. As long as Corneria is the only planet having this problem, all's well."

"So, any reports on how bad the contamination of Corneria City?" Peppy asked them.

"According to the waterworks data I've hacked, seventy percent of the city's been contaminated," Katt replied as she checked on the console. "That means an estimated number of sixty percent of Corneria City's population has evolved! Holy shit, that's so many!"

"I agree…" Eagle remarked as he crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. "If only we could do anything, at least to snap them out from their frantic _evolve is good for your heart_ ideas."

Garou, who also knew what he felt, suggested valiantly, "Then I know something that we can both do! Let's get some of the medicine that cured us and return back down to the ground! They won't notice us since we're evolved _physically_, which will give us the advantage on curing their heads!" Bark chuckled from his hint.

"Did evolution make you smarter? You just took the words right out from my mouth!" Bark then gave them the bombs that contain the vaccines. "Anyway, I want the both of you to go down there and set this bomb. It'll release a gas that can make them normal." Garou grabbed them and told them that he and Eagle will go to the hangar, but Leon halted them.

"I have a better idea," the chameleon smirked. "That way, we'll be sure _they'll_ fall for it!"

* * *

"So, what did they do to you?" Fox asked Falco, who was regaining consciousness. "How did they force you to evolve?"

"They… they caged me in a hot room," Falco groaned as he slowly stood up from the floor. "The whole place's… so… hot… Man, it was dry in there… The only thing they left is a bowl of… water… I… I have to drink it… Otherwise, I'll be dead…"

"Kane forced people to evolve, yet sometimes he did it in a way that the victims themselves would be compelled to evolve," Wolf concluded. "However, how come he wanted me and Fox to be evolved with such strange priority?" Wulf just shook his head.

"Well, whatever that means, Kane's still out there, but I believe he won't be able to run with the injury he has," he commented as he helped Falco to stand up. "Anyway, do you think he has some sort of full treatment to Falco's condition as well as anybody's?" Before everyone could answer though, rumblings were heard from the walls. It slowly grew louder, giving everyone something to worry about.

A wall of the room suddenly exploded. A dark green dragon stepped out from the opening. From the way he looked, it's Kane! Basing his anatomy, he has evolved, and now he's more dangerous than ever.

"_I'll get everyone of you!_" he growled as burst of flames escaped from his mouth. Falco tried to stop the fire by absorbing them.

"Don't tell me that he resorted to this!" Wulf growled as he unleashed his weapon once more. He jumped forward and tried to slash the dragon's horn, but was blocked by Kane's bicep. He was then flung away, but Wolf caught him this time.

"I remembered that evolution could cure any kinds of wounds," Wolf told him as he helped Wulf to get up on his feet. "After I was evolved, my wounds from my torture and my left eye slowly recovered."

"We have to bring him down!" Fox yelled as he threw a bar of steel towards the dragon's chest, but it was only bent.

Kane flailed his tail to everyone, making them hit the wall. He then grabbed Wulf, quickly hurling him to the floor.

"_You have killed me… so I'll kill you too!_" he growled again. He slammed himself to the wolf, pinning him to the floor while injuring him completely.

Falco, after standing up, quickly commanded to Wolf, "We're evolved right? That means we can use these bodies of ours to create massive mayhem!" He then started to hit a wall repeatedly with his wings. He then picked up the debris from what he conjured.

"What are you talking about… and what in the world are you doing? We don't have much time!" Wolf wondered, as he was getting tense not knowing what to do.

"I think Falco means that you should help him strangle Kane," Fox hinted as he rushed towards the dragon. "I'll get Wulf while you two get the dragon!"

He quickly set up a bomb and placed it swiftly to the dragon's shoulder. Kane wondered what it was but before he could do so, the bomb exploded, making him flinch. Fox quickly pulled the injured Wulf while Falco mauled the dragon with blazing debris. Wolf then focused on the metal pipes of the chamber, making them restrain Kane, including his mouth. He and Falco then gave a powerful punch, knocking the fiend out of consciousness.

Wulf's wounds slowly recovered thanks to Anatyde in his bloodstream. It was after awhile when he was able to stand up again. Fox was amazed to see this. "How… how did you recover yourself quickly?" The wolf just laughed.

"Well, let's just say I have something that you guys don't have in your blood… and I'm pretty sure that's the reason why they all love to kill me. I'm immune from their CEL virus!"

Applause was then heard. The enigmatic figure stepped out from where Kane opened a hole. He was clapping from the fight scene earlier. "_Amazing… you pretty much amazed me…_"

"Who… who are you!" Fox asked fiercely to the person. Somehow, he felt an urge of energy upon seeing him.

"_I am the person who'll deliver the people of Lylat to a new generation. A place where war won't exist._" The figure replied as he approached the light away from the shadows. "_Kane was merely a tool, yet he failed. I gave him another chance, yet he still failed, and you, Wulf. A person like you, a person who denies utopia, doesn't deserve it. Your existence will be a contamination to the new world I'll bring._"

"You're insane," Wolf shouted back. "Many of us don't want your so-called _utopia_! You forced people to evolve! What madness drove you onto doing it!"

"_Shut up! You don't know what it feels like to live after being torn apart by war. I witnessed everything. I myself was a victim of it. The era of today only leads us to wars and hatred… there's no Eden for present. I won't allow many more to suffer the pain of losing loved ones… By changing the way of the whole Lylat System, everything will be at peace!_"

"You're making non-sense!" Fox growled back.

"_Am I, Fox McCloud? Am I?_"

The hooded figure then removed his covering. As the cape landed on the floor, a muscular brown fox stood in front of them. He resembled Fox so much. Everybody except Wulf flabbergasted.

"**J-James McCloud!**" Wolf roared in surprise.

"**It can't be!**" Falco also shouted from what he saw.

"Who?" Wulf wondered as he heard the name. "Hey, his last name… it's…"

"**F-father!**" Fox slowly spoke out with a feeling of nervousness.

* * *


	15. Open Your Eyes

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Open Your Eyes

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

Space Den landed on the Defense Force. Many evolved soldiers surrounded the starship, inquisitive to what happened up there. As the hatch opened, Eagle and Garou exited the vehicle. Bill, the one who is leading the evolved soldiers, stepped forward to ask them.

"_So, what happened?_" he asked the two.

"We're successful," Garou replied as he gave the muscular dog a sphere-like device. "They were up to something. I suggest not breaking it so that we could look into it further."

"It's only a matter of time before they join us," Eagle also added. The dog then noticed the bird's folded wings.

"_What's with the wings? Why are they folded? Did something happen…?_"

"They put up a good fight, but we won," he answered back. Bark, Slippy, Lupina, Leon, Peppy, and Katt then left Space Den and walked forward. From the way they walked, they looked like they were beaten up.

"_All right, let's show them the path to evolution!_" Bill declared as his dog tags shone from the afternoon sun. A drum filled with infested water was carried there by an evolved she-cheetah and a bunny. The hound opened it and growled, "_Drink or die. Choose._"

"Choose? Okay," Bark smiled as he commanded a signal to everyone. "**Fight! That's what we choose!**" He pushed a button that made the device Bill was holding to explode. Large smoke spread out to the area, and Eagle gathered his energy to spread it with his wings.

"_What the fuck is this!_" an evolved female bat coughed up as she inhaled the smoke. She tried to fly up, but she fainted.

Many soldiers fought back. A magnetized armadillo attempted to gather all of the bombs, but he failed. Garou flew up and blasted ice, making sure nobody could leave. Eagle made the smoke expansive. The rest fired the darts.

"_Damnation! Garou and Eagle fooled us!_" Bill shouted to command the soldiers to fight back. However, more bombs exploded and many darts were fired around. He was hit to his left side of his neck with a dart. Slowly, his head started to ache, and pretty soon, he fell down.

"We did it, right?" Peppy cheered. "The Defense Force is now virus-free!"

Lupina suddenly thought of something. She remembered Fara, the vixen she made friends with earlier. "Say Katt," she asked her, "do you know where she stays at?"

"Yeah, it's just near here," Katt replied with wonder. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I have a feeling she's not okay, so I guess I'll check her up!" she nodded as she grabbed a motorcycle from the Space Den. "Could you give me the coordinates?"

Katt pressed a few buttons to the vehicle's console. "There! That should do it! You should better be careful! That place is already infested."

Lupina showed her two vaccine bombs and a pistol loaded with darts. She then grabbed her helmet and wore it before finally leaving the place.

"There she goes," Garou commented as he rubbed his chest. "Man, she really likes to look for trouble…"

* * *

"Are you saying our main enemy is none other than Fox's father?" Wulf growled as he unleashed his neutron blade. "But why?"

"Yeah! I understand that you're a victim of war, but why suddenly have the desire to change the whole system?" Wolf also asked.

"**_Father?_**" Fox echoed out. He couldn't say a thing. Was he all being manipulated? Was he fooled by his father?

"_You have no idea what happened to me, I can tell from your faces,_" James answered as he crossed his muscular arms. "_Let me tell you what happened to me. After I was blasted away by Pigma, I took redemption to a nebula. There, the life support system of my Arwing started to activate. I flew away when the pig was gone. I thought I was a goner, for the life support system was almost exhausted. My last chance was to land on a nearby planet… Macbeth. There, I was saved by a group of scientists. I didn't know why, but I heard them saying that I was a good guinea pig. They used the microbes into my bloodstream, making me alive. My wounds recovered fast, and I regained life._"

"_I thought they saved me. I was wrong. After feeling the youthful energy in my body, I started to change. My muscles started to grow. I became stronger. My fangs and claws became sharper. My senses were enhanced by many-folds. I had a perfect body of both looks and power, for I was indestructible. Then, I told to myself, that what happened to me was great. Evolution was power… I was allured to it. However, something inside of me snapped me out from those illusions, the desire to see my family again… It opened my eyes to what really was happening. I killed every one of them… making sure they won't do this experiment. I left the place, but not the planet._"

"_Soon though, I realized the mistakes I made. After you, Star Fox, defeated Andross, you barely survived. I was horrified. I knew this whole system was just full of wars, and it won't end. I don't want to see you suffer… I don't want to see Peppy or even Falco to suffer. It won't be fulfilled until I changed everything. Thoughts flew back to what made me evolve. I returned to the site of my evolution, only to find out that Cornerian forces had already taken the virus._"

"_I then traveled to Corneria after hitching a ride on a Cornerian ship. I realized that the microbes were added with a special **discipline formula**, the ability to make the evolved person follow a command... an ideal tool necessary for reshaping Lylat. Then, I also encountered a poor genetic scientist named Kane. I thought of using him as a tool for remaking the virus to my command. I fooled him by saying that he'll be an emperor. Everything went on… the attacks, the capturing… When I heard that Star Fox was gone, that's the sign of Lylat's fall… My plan was to capture you and the team and evolve you. In fact, I was hoping that Star Wolf would also be beneficial… However, I didn't realize that the visits to the labs and this dam would create so much ruckus, that the government asked help from someone named you… Wulf…_"

"So, you're…" Falco slowly talked back. "You're not saying you're going to change every people in Lylat into beefcakes and dominatrix? But… but if you said was true, why you sent me a bomb and ordered soldiers to attack Wolf's house?"

"He wants me dead," Wulf answered his question. "I guess he knew I have Anatyde inside my blood… I am immune to his self-proclaimed evolution…" He then ordered Wolf and Falco, "You two, get Fox outta here! He wants him evolved!"

"_I believe that's impossible,_" James smiled as evolved soldiers blocked their path. While they could take an evolved soldier down, they certainly couldn't take many of them. They can't also use the vaccine, since it might ruin their possible _surprise_. The soldiers grabbed Fox and stripped him of his clothing, leaving him with his underwear. Wulf was grabbed tightly and was sent to a jail. The two were also sent to a different jail.

"_I won't allow you to ruin everything… I don't want to see anybody crying… and this is the only way to make sure of it…_"

* * *

The motorcycle stopped at a silent flat. Lupina got off and investigated the area. "Hmm… Looks like nobody's home…" She walked forward, entering the silent apartment.

She passed destroyed doors and torn pieces of cloth. Evidences of evolution were around the floor. Suddenly, sharp spikes were fired towards her. She quickly dodged them, and keenly looked behind her. She saw a muscular lizard with spikes coming out from his back.

"_I'll get you, intruder! You'll join us soon!_" he shrieked out as he charged towards Lupina.

"We'll see about that!" she replied as she charged aura in her fist. "_Sakura-ryuu ougi! Ookami ken!_" Secret of the Flower Way! Wolf fist! A white flash of light dashed towards the lizard, knocking it out cold.

"That's that!" she smiled as she wiped her jacket. However, she realized that more trouble awaits her. A female eagle and a male jaguar jumped high, ready to pounce her. She quickly jumped upward, with her fist meeting the two. "_Tenshou ken!_" Rising fist! She cried it out, giving the two beasts a one powerful blow.

As she landed on the floor, a fox with veined muscles approached her, breathing fire. Lupina quickly dodged and rolled to avoid being burn, and prepared to charge aura on her palms. "_Hadou shikou ken!_" Wave aiming fist! A cry led out. A white sphere of aura was released from her palms, hitting the fox and knocking him down. She then sighed, wondering where Fara was.

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her from behind. A stronger grip made her absolutely trapped. As Lupina looked behind, the one holding her was Fara! She was evolved, and she could lift many times her weight! "_You're going to die, fool!_" she exclaimed as she tightened her grip.

Lupina realized that she has bombs. She wiggled enough to make sure that she could activate the bombs. As it hit her shoulder, a beeping sound was heard.

Loosening her grip, Fara wondered, "_What was that?_"

This allowed Lupina to make a counter attack. She quickly grabbed the vixen's arm, and then she slammed her to the ground. She quickly dropped the activated bomb to the fox's position before it released the strong cloud. As she estimated the intensity of the smoke, it was enough for everybody in the flat.

"Sorry Fara," she smiled as she wiped sweat off her forehead, "but I have to do that! At least you were able to taste my martial arts!"

* * *

"_Take your time, Fox…_"

Fox, while wearing trunks, looked down at a vial of liquid his father tried to hand him. "_Don't worry too much. The evolution won't be painful. In fact, it'll be ticklish!_"

"Why? Just because you lost somebody in war, that doesn't give you the right to change other people who are happy!" he argued back. James just sighed.

"_You won't understand, Fox… Let me ask you… would you stay here and do nothing when you know that your loved one is risking his or her life for the sake of this pathetic system?_"

"No! Of course not! I also agree that this system looks pathetic, but… It still isn't right!"

"_Sooner or later… they'll understand that what we're doing is right!_"

"But…"

Lost in his emotions, Fox couldn't think clearly. His dearly beloved father returned, only to become a maniac…. But then, thoughts flew around him. His thoughts flew to the part when people were evolved. They praised it. He knew that it is some sort of psychological alteration, but he knew deep inside, a part of that person wanted that feeling… It only took a strong feeling to break out from the alteration though, since the wanting feeling would become stronger… So it all rolls into one explanation. People who praised their evolution said so because they liked what happened, and those who broke the psycho spell have more desires than evolution…

"_Even though they deny it at first, deep inside, they like what's happening to them…_"

Fox thought about it. His father's right. Everybody was screaming before any was evolved. Afterwards, they praise it, since deep inside, they wanted to be stronger, better, and the like… He lost all his hope. He knew Wulf couldn't do anything. He knew Wolf and Falco would be forced to follow them or they'll simply be killed. With people liking what's happening, there's no point in fighting back…

"Give me the serum…"

Fox opened the vial. He then placed it to his mouth, and slowly drank its contents. At first, he didn't feel anything, but then, spasms were slowly appearing. His body started to ache. His muscles slowly began to contract. His anatomy started to change. He screamed. His entire new life is about to begin…

* * *

"Fox!" Wulf yelled as he heard a cry. He quickly thought of something. He repeatedly hit the door of the cell with anything, but it's so tough. His weapons were taken away, and he has no news of Falco or Wolf.

"I can't allow this to happen… This is madness!" he shouted as plasma started to charge from his arm. He punched the door fiercely, making it fall to the ground. His rage and fury stirred the Anatyde inside him, allowing him to produce plasma.

He rushed forward. He has no time for Falco or Wolf. Fox's in greave danger. Who knows what could happen…

"**FOX!**"

As he reached the room of James McCloud, he saw the two muscular foxes, with Fox having nine tails instead of the usual one. Fire was brimming from those tails of his.

"_The last waltz has played, Wulf_," James nodded as he patted his son's shoulder. "_Your best man is already ours…_"

"_Sorry Wulf… but there's no point in fighting,_" Fox calmly replied. "_What's the use of fighting, when everybody enjoyed what's happening…? It's all over… there's no need to tire for something which is not even a threat…_"

* * *


	16. Step by Step

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Step by Step

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"James, how could you do this to your son?" Wulf yelled as braced from a probable attack that he felt was coming. "And you Fox; I thought you're smarter than this! We were so close in stopping this madness, yet you gave up and allowed it to swallow you!" The younger vulpine just shook his head.

"_You don't understand, Wulf…_" Fox replied as he slowly approached the lupine. "_What's the use of fighting when the ones you wished to save enjoyed what's happening in the first place? Don't you feel the bullshit on that?_" He suddenly flailed his tails towards Wulf, hitting the wolf and flinging him to a side of the room.

"_If you'll walk away, then I suppose I could forget you,_" James also added a simple request, "_but if you'll insist, then I would have to give you the most horrible death I could think of. You are a large threat to the evolution which is about to unfold in the whole planet, and the whole system._" He then glanced at the wolf keenly, who was trying to stand up from the attack. "_Look at yourself. Don't you at least pity yourself? Like what my son said, you're just wasting your energy… The people liked what happened in them, for they don't have much desires…_"

"…except for a few, like Wolf," Wulf replied as he wiped blood from his mouth, "he doesn't want to be alone… He snapped out from the allurement of the evolution because he felt that he'd still be alone afterwards… And you… You told us you snapped out from the controls of the scientists that turned you into that because you wished to see your son Fox again… However, your desire got to the extent of madness… He's already here, safe and sound, so what's the point of evolving each Lylatian!" Fox, who was angry, rushed towards Wulf and pushed him to the floor.

"_Because he doesn't want others to meet the same fate! I thought you were listening…_" He then grabbed him to the neck, and then he started to squeeze his grip tightly. James however, told his son to stop.

As Fox released Wulf, the alpha fox grabbed his right arm, and slowly crushed it. Wulf felt incredible pain as James squeezed his arm tightly. He screamed as he felt his bones and joints breaking and snapping from the strong grip of the fox. Afterwards, he threw him away making him hit the wall. From that event, Wulf took so much suffering. He fainted from the throw, but a thought resided inside him… he won't be able to fight with his right arm disabled. James then commanded the other evolved soldiers to bring him back to his cell.

"_Dad, when are we going to do next?_" evolved Fox asked his father as he sat to a chair. "_We can't wait for Corneria City to be evolved, for what I know; Wulf's team has already informed the general and the other parts of the city about the water infestation. Only small areas of the city were affected. And also, what about Wolf and Falco?_" James took a moment to think about it, and then assured him of a counter plan.

"_Don't worry,_" he replied as he opened a large holographic monitor, "_I already have news about that, and have sent people to send the CEL virus to the gates of the waterways. That way, we can quickly reshape the whole city in just about twenty minutes. As for the two, I developed a mental-controlling program, say a brainwashing formula, so that they'll return to us…_" Then, two people entered the room, making Fox relieved. "_Ah, here they are. How are you, Wolf and Falco?_" Two muscular figures – a blue hunky bird and a wolf with many piercings, nodded with respect to their leader.

"_We're back in the track, sir,_" Wolf fledged out with his heart. "_Thank you for returning us to the right path. We'll be glad to help Fox out._"

"_Wolf's right! We're going to stop that Galaxy Wulf from ruining this big party!_" Falco grinned as he created a fireball from his hand.

Fox, even though he was evolved, felt comfort from the two's support. "_T-thank you guys… I thought you're going to abandon me…_" He then stood up and gave his muscular arm out. The two did the same thing, and smiled with a nod.

"_Good, now that you three are back in action, I have a mission to give you…_"

* * *

Bill giggled as he flexed his body once more. "Check out these rippling muscles!" he laughed as he started to do different poses. Katt suddenly hurled a wrench towards the dog, hitting him to the head, but it seemed he wasn't harmed or anything, for he didn't feel any pain.

"Damn, now I won't be able to kick your ass!" Katt angrily shouted as she started to punch Bill's arm repeatedly.

The female bat floated down to the ground after a few rounds of flying. "Sir Bark Arfie," she called out as she approached the dog with thick eyeglasses, "here's the report of the scouting me and my team made." She handed out a disc towards the dog, which he immediately inserted in the computer he was working on.

"Wow, this is good… Nice shot here," he replied as Peppy also took a look at it. "Hmm… so this means Corneria isn't really much infected. It's only the whole city, which's where the water supply supplies water."

"Thank you sir," the evolved bat, now back in her senses, nodded, "but we also saw evolved soldiers trying to ruin the blocks of the waterways leading to the other areas near Corneria City. Even some of the personnel responsible for keeping the gates were evolved. My team was able to stop the wave of attacks to the blockades, but we're not sure if they had stopped."

Peppy rubbed his chin. "So now our goal is to keep those gates from being opened, eh? That won't be much a problem now, right, since we have the defense force with us…" Bark nodded from his statement. It's another battle they must face.

"Thankfully, the naval force is still A-OK. I doubt that they'll be infected and I think they could help us by using their weapons," the dog again spoke out. Peppy agreed from the idea.

"This pains me," Eagle sighed as he looked at himself, an eagle wearing nothing more than a loincloth. "I want my old body back! I don't want to rush you or anything, but are you two done with the formula?" Slippy and Leon just laughed from the bird.

"Don't worry, Eagle! We're trying to make the best antidote for this kind of situation!" Slippy smiled as he dropped a small drop of chemical to a solution. As it hits the solution though, an explosion occurred, giving the frog a bath of soot. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Eagle just felt worried more.

Leon, after laughing from what happened to the toad, reassured him. "You don't have to worry! It's just a matter of changing the DNA set-up to the original layout, and removing the virus inside the body! For now, just try to put on another set of clothes!"

"That's the problem," Eagle grumbled once more. "I couldn't find anything that would fit me, and it feels so hot and uncomfortable when I'm wearing one… and my bandanna broke out!" Garou just slapped the bird's back and laughed out.

"You know, I kinda like this body!" he smiled as he gave a flex to his left arm, showing his bicep. "I'm pretty sure the girls will be magnetized with Giga Garou! This also saved me a lot of work-outs!" Suddenly, a powerful blow to the head was given to the ice wolf, knocking him down to the ground. It was Lupina who gave him that, and for a normal person, she could kick an evolved person's back.

"Do that and you'll be my punching bag for a week!" she grumbled as she showed her clenched fist to the nervous ice wolf. "Anyway…" She closed her eyes, then after a few seconds, she smiled out happily as she thrust her arm forward, showing a "V" sign with the fingers. "**_Mission_****_ complete!_** I knew something bad has happened to Fara so I went there, kicked some ass, and returned back while saving her!"

"Wow, you're strong…" Katt commented while showing signs of speechlessness.

"_I have to think of something to thank her someday! I owe her a lot!_"

Fara, with Louie, arrived at the defense force just a few minutes after Lupina made it back. She was left with torn short shorts and upper clothing that was nearly peeled off. Louie was the lizard with spikes coming out from his back. Lupina greeted them.

"Hi ya! Thanks for joining the evolved people who will fight for freedom!" she smiled as she pointed out the other evolved soldiers who were snapped out from their minds. She then glanced at Louie, the lizard that received quite a punch from her earlier. "Um… sorry about what happened earlier! I hope you're not fatally injured from the punch! You too, Fara, I hope you're okay!"

Louie laughed by the excuse. "Well, I must say that you gave quite a killer move back then, but I'm fine now, and so as Cheeks here."

"Cheeks?" Katt smiled at Fara. "So he's the new boyfriend you're talking about, eh?"

"Well, yeah… He's a nice person to talk to and…" Fara replied while blushing. "Anyway, we're here to help you out. And…" Before she could finish out, she noticed Bill, who was posing for the ladies.

"Give me a shot here!" he smiled as he made another pose. He knelt down with one arm flexing and the other one lifting a dumbbell. Many female fans of him smiled and grabbed cameras.

"Should I punch him?" Garou asked Lupina as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, leave it to me," she smiled as she walked towards the show-off stud. Katt, Garou, Fara, Louie, Bill, Peppy, Slippy, Eagle, Leon, and the rest of those who have tasted how Lupina beats people up covered their ears and eyes, for they now what's going to happen next, and it's not going to be clean and smooth.

* * *

"Okay, how's the status of infestation of Corneria City?" Admiral Lombert Poe, a Siberian tiger officer in charge of the naval force of the planet, asked one of the personnel in charge of intel of the ship. "And how is the foreign team who gave us the information?"

A male cheetah replied, "Infestation level of the city has gone to a critical state. Nearby towns are currently in green condition as of now, but according to Galaxy Wulf, there have been sightings of evolved soldiers making an attempt to destroy the blockages of the waterways. If they succeed in destroying the gates, then the neighboring areas would be infested by the CEL virus as well…"

"That's as far as they can go. We mustn't allow that to happen…" he assured the officer. "We're in an area they can't touch and the general is away from the planet, yet we can still help those on the land. Once we have news of the vaccine they are developing, we can create powerful missiles to send it out and cure many people at a large area… that Bark Arfie surely knows what to think…"

Things were going smoothly inside the Nautilus, the name of the battleship Admiral Lombert was operating. Well, that's true until an alarm was buzzed. As their monitor showed, a suspecting small vessel was detected by their radar. "Scan on the area. Display the scans." He commanded. However…

"Sir, the ship just disappeared!" a coyote intel personnel reported with surprise. "We've lost it in the scans and… Alert! Nautilus has been breached! I repeat! Nautilus has been breached!" he double-checked his monitor, and he's pretty much sure that the ship has detected unauthorized people.

Lombert rushed from his seat to the outside of the ship. He exited the bridge and went to the deck of the ship. He glanced at the sea, which was strange, since it was calm. "This is odd… There's no sign of the vessel, nor signs of breaching invaders…" He suddenly got a message from bridge.

"_Sir, something's wrong with our system! Our sprinkler showers has just activated without reason! I think we should check out our technical personnel about this._"

"Confirmed. I'll return to bridge immediately," he replied. Odd events suddenly made him nervous. He quickly returned back to the bridge. "Hmm… maybe the wrong readings and false alarms were just caused by faulty systems…"

As he returned to the bridge, the showers have already stopped squirting, and everything's wet, but that wasn't the thing that worried him. His men… they started to feel pain. They were all on the floor they were leaning on their consoles, trying to hold their pain.

"**_Sir! AHH!_**" the cheetah yelled as he pulled his uniform out. His anatomy's starting to change. Muscles burst out from his body, ripping everything and leaving him only his underwear.

"**_Get out… now… sir!_**" the coyote growled as he tacked the cheetah away, but he too, was evolving. It's not long before he shared the same fate as of the cheetah. His palms were able to create electricity, and so did he give the admiral a taste of electricity. Lombert fell down the floor, harmed.

It was not long before every unit in the ship was evolved. How could it be? The Nautilus was far from the land! How could it be touched by the CEL virus?

"_Okay boys, stop,_" a voice jeered out of nowhere. Suddenly, flames gathered in an area. As it exploded, Falco came appeared from it. "_The admiral wants his rear be beaten by us!_"

"_You got that right, Falco!_" Wolf sneered evilly as he entered the room as well. The admiral backed away, trying to keep a safe distance from them. However, he bumped someone, as he was moving backwards without looking behind his back.

"_Where are you going, admiral?_" Fox grinned as he grabbed the admiral by the cape, and then hurled him towards his seat. "_I thought you and the ship were connected to each other!_"

Admiral Lombert was surprised to see Fox McCloud evolved. "S-star Fox! You, you got yourself…"

"…_evolved? Yeah! That's what happened to me! Don't worry, you'll be receiving the same treatment!_" he laughed as he took out a vial filled with water containing CEL virus. "_Your water supply was easy to be infested, but you weren't there! Anyway, your current mission ends here and the new one is about to be given… after you evolve of course!_" He gave a nod to Wolf, who started to remove his earring.

He commanded the accessory to turn into a large metal bar. It wrapped around the admiral, making sure he won't escape. Wolf grinned, "_Are you sure you're all right there, admiral?_"

Falco then forced the admiral to open his mouth. "_Come on! Don't be a baby! This is should be quick, so don't be a burden!_" he sneered as he lifted the upper jaw of the tiger. Fox then poured the liquid towards the mouth of Lombert, making sure he was able to drink everything.

Wolf released the admiral to make sure he could move while feeling the pain before evolving. The men of Admiral Lombert Poe cheered as they saw their leader turning into one of them. As his body started to evolve, Fox glanced at his teammates. "_We're slowly going to pluck them one by one, making sure that they won't be a bother to us…_"

"_The only thing I worry about is Wulf,_" Wolf grumbled. "_I know he can recover those injuries… will he be an obstacle against us?_"

"_Nah! He won't! He'll just feel hell if he starts acting one!_" Falco laughed.

They then looked at the newly evolved admiral. His muscles are of new structure as well as his anatomy, and his ability to control the waves mentally made him a formidable ally. "_I shall be of service to the prince of the new Lylat!_" he proclaimed as he bowed down.

"_Yes, you will be of great service…_"

* * *


	17. The True War Begins

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: The True War Begins

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"Okay Eagle, tell us what you feel…"

The avian just recently swallowed a test tube filled with red liquid. Afterwards, he just didn't feel right. "Man, what did you guys just mix?" he grumbled as he headed towards Space Den while covering his mouth. Slippy and Leon just glanced at each other, hoping that their concoction would work.

"Okay, cross your fingers!" Bark smiled as he walked towards the two. "It's nice of him to volunteer as the first person to take a sip at your remedy."

"Apparently, among the group who just evolved, he doesn't like what happened to him," Leon nodded as he took a timer and recorded the number of elapsed seconds. "Wow, the effects of the _Liberation antibody_ took long! I wonder what the results would be."

A few more minutes later, Eagle came out of the starship. He's now wearing his usual Galaxy Wulf outfit and with a bandanna. His wings were back to two, and he didn't resemble a bodybuilder anymore. He swept forward while cheering. "**Okay!** I'm back! No more small clothes for me!" He then hugged himself, saying, "I miss my uniform!"

"Thankfully, you have spare uniform!" Bark smiled sarcastically. "Anyway, how'd you feel while reverting back? Why did it take you so long?"

"It was painful, but it was short. It took me long since I was going to the showers after I reverted back," he reported back with a laugh. "The medicine was bitter but tolerable. I wonder how you two came up with that."

"Simple! We just used the CEL virus and copied its structure, but we turned the clone into an antibody!" Leon proudly explained to the bird. "Now with this, we can cure everyone!"

"Aw shucks…" Bill grumbled for a while as he rubbed a bruise from his head he got earlier from Lupina. "I'm gonna miss this rock-hard muscle-toned body of mine! I'll also miss shooting eye lasers!" Lupina just gave a demonic laugh.

Bark thought of something. "Say, Bill's right," he told them. "We shouldn't change these people back to normal yet. After we deal with the attempts of those evolved people of the syndicate, and put a stop to it, then we can think about it." Everybody agreed. They needed the power that was given to them… their powerful body and their newly developed abilities.

The bat commander flew down once more, returning from her scout. From the way she looked, it seemed trouble. "Sir, we have a problem," she reported as she wiped the sweat on her forehead. "Many evolved soldiers are grouping up! They're going to target the five blockades of the waterways at the same time! If we focus on just one of them, then we'll be in big trouble, since they may destroy the other blocks while we're busy dealing with the other one."

Bark adjusted his glasses. "So we need to split up. That can be arranged, I guess."

The bat replied once again, nervously, "That's another problem. They're too many if we split up into five groups, even with the whole people in the defense force! Also, I just saw missiles heading towards our location! From the design of the warheads, it looked like it came from the naval force you just made contact with!"

"What the fuck," Fara flabbergasted. "You mean to say…" Whispers from the group suddenly started.

"Let's not get too hasty, okay?" Peppy tried to calm them down. "I'll contact Admiral Lombert." He opened up the computer and made a transmission to the Nautilus. As the screen popped up, though, he was surprised to see a muscular tiger slowly scratching the monitor of the other side of the transmission. The evolved general gave a grim greeting.

"_Glory for the prince! The new world shall be ruled by Prince Fox McCloud and Lord James McCloud! You people will die because you make it so impure!_"

The transmission suddenly was cut off, and Peppy was in a state of surprise. "_Prince Fox McCloud_?_ Lord James McCloud_? What did he mean by that?"

"Oh no! Don't tell me…" Slippy suddenly remarked with a frightful look "Don't tell me Sir James McCloud was all behind this, and Fox got evolved and joined him! What about that character named Kane? Wait… isn't his father dead!"

"I can't believe it! Fox got himself evolved and his father was behind everything! I thought he was dead!" Katt also jerked out. "Wait… maybe that tiger was just lying! You know… Kane's plan to ruin our heads?"

"I don't think Kane could spit that out that easily," Garou made his remark as well. "I don't know about this James character, but when you said about him dying, don't you think that these viruses made him alive again, but only evolved? And now, he wants his son evolved too, and the whole system!" Everybody just kept silent… they slowly forgot about the missiles.

"So the Deus ex Machina is finally revealed, eh..." Bark sighed while keeping his intellectual and cool look on. He looked up, seeing four missiles heading straight towards them. "Okay, you know what to do…"

Bill immediately removed his shades and fired a red beam form his eyes. Garou breathed an ice beam, and Eagle jumped up to stop the other missile. However, the material was so strong, that it couldn't be destroyed by just that. The momentum of the missile the bird tried to clash was so powerful, that he got himself knocked down to the ground.

"Okay, this is the situation where things get hairy," Katt shouted. "Fuck you shits! Eat laser!" She then fired the plasma rail gun just beside her, giving everything that it had to the missiles, but didn't work.

"_Now boys and girls, that isn't the right way to get rid of them!_"

A voice echoed out from nowhere. Everybody looked around, but no one was there. Suddenly, the missiles exploded one by one, with the fourth one being pierced by a laser shot. A big explosion occurred, but thankfully, it was far from the people on the ground. Nobody knew what just happened.

"I think I know who did it," Bark smiled as he looked to his right.

* * *

"_Now that the naval forces evolved, there won't be any means of Wulf's plan to occur!_" Wolf concluded as he lifted a heavy dumbbell repeatedly, exercising his arm. "_With Lombert releasing the missiles, Wulf's team should be easily destroyed._"

"_Yes, without them, he'll lose everything,_" Fox added as he glanced at the mirror, looking at his physique. "_It'll be soon enough when he begs us to kill him._"

Falco, who was playing with his fireball, cupped his hand and rubbed his right muscular arm. "_I'm excited on what the new Lylat would look like! I'm gonna kill those low-class shit heads if I won't see it!_"

James then entered the room. Donning his **_lord_** outfit – a brown cape, a red scarf, silver dog tags, blue trunks, and his shades, the three bowed down in his presence. "_Stand up. You three don't have to bow in front of me._"

"_Father, we've taken care of the naval vessels you told us. Each of the battleships was slowly infected, and now, all of them are yours to command._" Fox reported. "_So now, what do we do?_"

"_Ah yes, here…_" he nodded as he pushed a button, revealing a monitor. It showed an image of a black panther with a white scar on his right cheek. "_According to our scouts, bounty-hunter Panther Caroso has just arrived from Katina. Apparently, just like you three, he has a promising evolution that showed in his DNA._"

"**_Promising evolution?_**" Falco asked.

"_Well, we took the information of the DNA of the panther from his fur, just like what we did to you three before. We combined it to the CEL virus, and it showed high-evolution levels, just like you three._" James explained to them. He then took a bottle of champagne and opened it. "_Go and fetch him, and evolve him immediately. Afterwards, head to the waterworks gateways and eliminate any obstacle if there are any…_" He filled up a glass and sipped from it. He then looked at the three keenly. "_I don't want the three of you to be pressured. This work should be done by me, but I'm afraid I couldn't do it because I have to plan things and…_"

Fox cut his father's speech. "_No, I think you deserve a rest. You had received so much suffering, so we want you to relax._"

"_Fox's right. Now that the opposing force is slowly weakening, everything's smooth sailing,_" Wolf also added. "_I know this is for the whole system as well, so we'll be doing our best to help you out._"

"_Thank you,_" James gave thanks to the three while hiding his tears, "_this means much for the future of our system… and for me…_" The three just smiled and moved away, getting ready for their mission.

* * *

Wulf looked lifeless inside the cell he's locked. He hadn't opened up his eyes for a while. His right arm was still injured. Thoughts flew inside his head. Many things circulated inside of him. He just felt like he failed. He was slowly losing hope.

"Where am I?"

He kept on walking and walking in the dark path. Holding a small torch, he couldn't see his pathway clearly. He slowly flared his torch to make things more visible, but he failed. Suddenly, an echo took his attention.

"_What are you doing there, looking inferior and weak?_"

As he turned around, he noticed a red wolf wearing a black jacket, red suit, chest, knee, and shoulder pads. "_My enemy, acting pathetic and stupid, gives me a humiliating feeling. I am ashamed to be your opponent!_" He looked at his back, revealing his face scarred with a cross-scar at the muzzle part between the eyes.

"Rufus? Is that you?"

Wulf slowly approached him, but the red wolf just greeted him by unleashing his two neutron blades. He didn't use them though, but he kicked the blue wolf.

"_Hmph! I thought you're worthy to be injured by my weapons, but I was wrong… All of my brooding and seeking for revenge all ended up in the dust._"

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"_You're weak! You know why? That's because you gave up! I hate people who give up for no good reason at all! Even those who die didn't give up! You make me sick…_"

"I gave up… didn't I? Well, that's because I don't want to fight my friends!"

"_Bah! A pathetic reason! You don't want to fight your friends? What about me? You fought me when we **were** friends! You gave me this scar, and now you tell me that you don't want to fight your friends! Hah, you're stupider than I thought!_"

"Why… why do you torment me? Why?"

"_I'm just setting things out. That's why…_"

Suddenly, an image of Rufus when he was ten years-old appeared. He approached Wulf, saying, "_I don't want you to get hurt… I don't want to see you die in a horrible death! You mustn't lose your hope… You have Anatyde in your blood, so you can't lose! You're so close… Are you going to fail your mission…?_"

The other Rufus added, "_Are you going to fail your mission, just like before, just like what you did to me? Stand up, Wulf McWolf! Remember, your last name, the McWolf clan, isn't made up of losers…_" He then walked away, back to the shadows. The younger Rufus faded away.

Wulf, slowly picking up himself, looked at himself. "They're right! I mustn't give up… I won't allow their goal to happen! This system is in jeopardy, and they're the ones in the upper hand! I'm their only chance!" He suddenly heard another voice… this time… it's calling him…

"_Wulf…_"

"_Wulf…_"

"_Wulf!_"

The lupine opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Rufus standing in front of him, guarding the opened door of the cell. He was the one calling his name. "Hey Wulf, you're awake… finally!" He then extended his arm to help the wolf to get up.

"Rufus, what are you doing here?" he asked as he moved his right arm, which was fine now, all thanks to Anatyde.

"I just heard back in Terra that you're not there," the red wolf explained without looking to Wulf's eyes, "so I gathered information. I figured out that you're in this system, and I looked around for you. This place is sprawling with strange people. Thankfully, you're not one of them… I don't want to beat up a handicapped opponent!"

"Ru…" he spoke out in a low tone, catching Rufus' attention.

The red wolf was silent for a while. He didn't realize he was helping his old friend-turned-enemy. "What are we wasting time for? Let's move!"

"Umm… I just want to say thanks, Rufus… Thank you for everything…" Wulf nodded with a smile. "Anyway, you're right! Let's move out!"

* * *

Panther's fighter slowly drifted down at the airport. After a complete touchdown, he was surprised to see the whole place being a ghost town. Everything was empty. Nobody was left inside… He saw ruined walls, tattered pieces of cloth lying on the ground, and misplaced objects.

"I can tell that the people here don't clean very often," he commented as he walked forward, readying his blaster just in case of an attack. "Hmm… I've never seen the airport so quiet… It's so odd…"

Suddenly, the glass ceiling burst out, making many glass shards to fall down. Panther quickly evaded it, and he started to point his blaster up to the ceiling. "Okay, show yourself!"

"_Now, now… don't get too hasty!_" a voice echoed out from the hallway. "_You'll meet us soon… and then, you'll join us!_" Fox appeared as he walked towards the panther, with a vial on his hand. "_Now, be a cooperative person and drink this juice! You'll thank us afterwards!_" However, Caroso aimed and fired the vial, but the fox covered it with his palm, dissipating the blast quickly.

"What are you?" he asked as he started to move back slowly. Suddenly, he bumped to what seemed to be a large rectangular metal plane. Restraints appeared from the plane and grabbed one of Panther's wrists.

"_Don't fight back! It's useless,_" Wolf, who just entered the scene, laughed as he snapped his fingers, making the plane release chains, grabbing Panther's right leg.

The black panther didn't give up, tough. He quickly aimed the blaster at Wolf's head and fired it. It hit Wolf's cheek, but no injury was present. Falco suddenly appeared and grabbed the blaster, and melting it with his palm. He then pushed the cat to the metal wall, making sure that he won't escape.

"What do you want from me!" he yelled as he struggled from the restraints.

"_Nothing! We just want you to join the people who'll lead Lylat's future!_" Falco grinned as he did his usual job, forcing the victim's mouth to open with his hands. Fox quickly opened the vial and made the Panther to drink the contents. After he gulped it, the metal plane released the feline, and it reverted back to a piercing for Wolf's body.

"What… what's happening?" Panther jerked out as he felt spasms in his body. Having difficulty to breath, he removed his chest plate and opened up his outfit. He suddenly felt tensed, and his anatomy slowly started to shake for the evolution. His uniform torn out as his muscles grew. He opened his mouth to make way for sharpened teeth. He opened his hands and feet for the sharpened nails. With only minimal clothing, he roared out as he felt the energy residing within him… His brain also changed… now his desires were gone… for he had achieved evolution.

"_Welcome to the pack,_" Wolf greeted the evolved panther. "_Anyway, my name's Wolf O'Donnell. The bird's Falco Lombardi, and this one's Prince Fox McCloud, son of the future Lylatian lord. You, Panther, are one of the chosen ones, just like us three._"

"_Thanks,_" he replied as he looked at his sculptured body. "_So, you said earlier that I am one of the chosen ones, huh?_" He slowly focused his thoughts inside his body. He felt that his anatomy was brimming with so much energy. "_I see… So, what are you guys going to do now…?_"

"_To the waterway gates, Panther!_" Falco cheered. "_It's just a matter of a few shit loads before we change Lylat._"

"_I agree…_" Panther grinned with an evil intent.

* * *

"Now, boys and girls, let's not lose our heads!" a brown wolf with long silver hair proclaimed. "Rufus, I mean boss told us that we should help you out!"

"Anyway, thanks, Nebulla Wolf," Bark smiled as he wiped his sweat. "That made me nervous back then."

"Excuse me, but who are they?" Peppy asked Bark while pointing to the brown wolf, a cheetah with two blaster-like weapons, and an armadillo.

"They're Nebulla Wolf!" Lupina told them. "So, you guys are going to help us, right?"

"Yes, mademoiselle!" the brown wolf smiled. "My name is Lupe Leon, the most handsome being ever to step in this universe!" He then pulled out a rose and held it with his mouth, while doing the "Lupe" pose. He can telekinetically make things explode by thinking about them.

"I'm Arma Dillo, nice to meet you!" the armadillo smiled. While innocent looking, he can be a wrecking ball.

"I am Gustav Cliff, the newcomer of the team," the cheetah laughed while scratching his head. "Galaxy Wulf probably doesn't even know me!" An expert marksman, he never misses at all.

The three approached the group, which gave inspiration to Bark. "Okay, since we have these three on our side, we can still continue with the split-up we planned earlier!"

"Yes, that would be great! Now that they expect us to be dead, we'll surprise them! Yeah!" Bill cheered as he flexed his muscles.

"Booya! All right, let's party!" Gustav yelled out!

"The true war is about to begin!" Fara added.

Before moving on, though, Bark asked Arma, "Where's Rufus?"

"Oh, he said he's going to look for Wulf," Arma answered back.

"I see…" he just spoke out while adjusting his glasses and with the breeze blowing his robe.

* * *


	18. Knocking some Sense

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Knocking Some Sense

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

Rufus slashed an evolved bunny guarding the accessories of Wulf. He made sure that everything to be done must be executed quietly to avoid any attraction of more guards. He didn't kill the female rabbit; he only injured her to disable her.

"Okay, this is good," Wulf commented as he snapped his belt containing the medicine and placed his PDA to his left forearm. He grabbed his neutron blade and placed to its holster as well. "I can help you now, Rufus."

The red wolf just scoffed with a smirk, "Hmph! Just don't get in my way, but if you really want to, then go ahead and be my guest, but don't waste your energy on these smaller ones. Remember, we have a kingpin to deal with!" He discharged his neutron blade, making the red colored laser return back to the handle. He placed his two laser katanas back to their holster as well.

The two made a quick run for it. It would be a little while before the guards would realize that their prisoner had escaped. Wulf knew Fox wouldn't be much of a help, now that he's joined his father. Wolf and Falco's condition were also unknown for him, not knowing that they're already returning to their _evolved_ thinking. The only person he could trust now is Rufus, his childhood friend who turned into a bitter rival thanks to a tearful event years ago… the event that gave Rufus the cross scar.

It was only a few more steps before they could reach the room where James held his previous meeting with the _chosen ones_, the room where Wulf saw and faced the evolved Fox McCloud. However, Rufus pulled Wulf back to the shadows of the walls, as two lion guards were watching the entrance carefully. It was easily known that evolved people have enhanced senses, and a small mistake could get the two caught. Rufus and Wulf thought of something to get past them.

"Any ideas?" Rufus asked Wulf. "If you ask me, I say we beat them up, but I believe you're good at preventing me from doing it." Wulf chuckled for a while, but he got serious afterwards.

"We'll rough them up, all right, but we won't cause much trouble," he explained as he grabbed a stun gun.

He hugged the wall so that he aligned himself with the shadows. Wulf aimed for one of the lion's neck. With a careful pull of the trigger, thin plasma ejected from the pistol, hitting the lion and making him unconscious. The other lion wondered, but he ended up being shot as well.

"Impressive," Rufus gave a smart admiration, "why didn't you use that move against me?"

"I play fair when facing you," he replied with a smile as placed the gun back to the holster on his belt. He then grabbed his neutron blade and gave a sign to follow. Rufus quickly tiptoed to tail him.

All at once, the two kicked the door at the room where James resided. As the door fell down to the floor, the alpha fox was surprised from his guests. He stopped reviewing his plans and stood up from his seat. "_You again! Very persistent, Wulf, but don't you think you're way risking your life? And you even brought a friend._"

Rufus grinned as he grabbed his neutron blades, one on each hand, and unleashed the lasers from them, "Then you must be the cause of this chaos! I go by the name Rufus Reavis, and I'm here to take you back to reality!" Wulf sided beside him and also unleashed his neutron blade.

Suddenly, the computer alarmed James. The monitor showed the scanning on Rufus' anatomy. He was amazed to see him having strange cells like Wulf. "_So you also have those… fused cells like Wulf. Sadly, you can't join my new kingdom. I am afraid I must eliminate you._" He removed his cape, throwing it the seat. "_If I have to kill you both with my bare hands, then I will, for the sake of this system's future!_"

"Be careful, Rufus! Don't get lured from his smooth talking!" Wulf warned Rufus. The red wolf still had his temper, fortunately, but he didn't want to stand and do nothing.

Rufus slid forward and jumped high. He dropped down with his blades extended forward. James just defended himself with his muscular arm. As the blades hit the arm, it seemed like James wasn't feeling anything at all. "What the…" Rufus spoke out in surprise. The fox quickly swung his arm to deflect the blades. Rufus was able to land on both feet, but he hit his back to a wall.

"Rufus!" Wulf yelled. He immediately lunged towards James, forcing his weapon forward. However, the fox just evaded it and grabbed the laser part of the neutron blade. It didn't harm him at all. He flung the weapon away and kicked Wulf to the stomach, making him land on his back. Blood spewed out from his mouth, and he's rendered weak.

James slowly walked forward and proclaimed, "_You're both nothing compared to my evolved physiology! You're all weak!_" This however, triggered something to Rufus.

"_You're calling me weak?_" he grumbled in a low tone. Suddenly, he pulled himself up and yelled, "**I'll teach you for calling me WEAK!**" He cupped his right hand, as his right arm started to create red plasma. His palm started to gather what seemed to be a perpetual energy.

"_What is this?_" James wondered as he looked at the monitor. "_His cells suddenly react to his emotion. His anger fuels his strength, giving him energy._" He then started to rush towards Rufus to make sure he won't charge up more. "_It doesn't matter if you could do that or not. Evolution is stronger!_" He punched him to the face, but quickly, Rufus defended it by grabbing James' fist with his charged palm.

"You're not strong! Those who rely on other things for power are weak!" he growled back as he pushed James' punch away. He then forced out his charged palm towards James' chest, creating a large explosion of energy. It's so bright that it could blind anybody seeing it.

As the smoke cleared, Rufus was heaving. He looked to his side, seeing the weakened Wulf. "It's over, I guess…" However, as he looked forward, he saw James. He's still standing, with only smoke clearing from his place.

"_I'm impressed that you're able to inflict **slight** pain to me, but it still won't work,_" he grinned as he cleaned himself up by dusting his shoulders. "_Now, it's my turn!_" He quickly charged towards the tired red wolf, grabbing him to the neck and slowly tightening his grip. Rufus tried to struggle, but he was hardly doing any success.

Wulf limply stood up and saw what James was doing to his companion. "Rufus!" he shouted as he dashed towards the two. However, James just simply grabbed him with his other arm and began to choke him to death.

James raised the two up while slowly tightening his grip. "_You could've lived and continued your lives back at your home system if you didn't interfere. All I want is total peace for the system by simply reshaping it. Wars will never occur anymore, and people will be happy because they will stay with their family._"

"…Your goal might be right… but don't you think… your exaggerating it?" Wulf spoke out with labor. "Reshaping the system… for a simple fear that… will never occur because… the threat is gone…" James was suddenly pulled by his words. "The way see it… the only threat of the system… today is… **you**…" Angered by his words, James threw the two to the wall.

* * *

It was about a few minutes earlier when the people of the Defense Force, along with Galaxy Wulf crew, Katt, Leon, Peppy, Slippy, and Nebulla Wolf crew, split up and headed to the five waterway gates. The first blockade was assigned to Bill, Lupina, and Slippy. The second one was assigned to Lupe, Bark, and the bat commander named Jill. The third was allocated to Gustav, Arma, and Eagle. The fourth was designated to Fara, her boyfriend Louie, and Garou. The fifth was given to Leon, Peppy, and the evolved captain Reynard. How fierce their battles were. Thankfully, everybody's been cured, and Bark, Leon, and Slippy were able to generate many of the psychological vaccines. Tides were turning against the evolved soldiers wanting domination. The evolved soldiers they were able to capture were immediately rehabilitated, and now their numbers were increasing.

However, the Chosen Ones, the four people that James evolved because of their spectacular evolved nature, namely Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, and the newcomer Panther Caroso, weren't in the battlefield yet. Still riding in the small carrier ship _Ragnarok_, they monitored the five blockades of the waterways infested by the CEL virus.

"_Damn! Looks like they haven't opened it yet!_" Fox grumbled as he looked at the computer showing the mapping of the waterway. It showed the pipe colored in blue, and five dots blinking. The continuation of the pipes from the dots was colored red. It meant that the water hadn't flown yet. "_We should go there soon! We have to split up as well._"

"_That means that one of the blockades won't be visited by us,_" Panther remarked while showing his rose. "_If that's the case, then we should finish our jobs at the locations we pick to go and meet at the last one. I'll take the second waterway gate._"

"_Mine's the fourth!_" Falco grinned while rubbing his hands. "_What about you two?_"

"_I'll take care of the first gate. Fox, what's yours?_" Wolf asked Fox.

"_No… you guys go ahead… I have a bad feeling about father… I'll go back to base… I'll catch up with you later once I'm sure everything's okay there._"

* * *

"**_Shin Ookami Ken!_**" (New Wolf Fist!) Lupina yelled aloud as she charged towards the oncoming evolved raccoon. Aura blasted from her fist as she punched the coon, making him hit the ground flat. She quickly delivered quick kicks and somersaults to approaching evolved people, instantly tiring them one by one. "At this rate, we'll be able to finish our job quickly, but it looks like their numbers are increasing…" she heaved as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"You need some help?" Bill asked as he gave Lupina something to drink. "Slippy told me that it's your favorite: Strawberry Juice… and no! Don't think about how Slippy figured that out. I think he asked that from Bark." Lupina laughed from his comical statement.

"So, how's he doing?" she asked as she finished her drink.

He smiled back, "He has treated many soldiers, but I doubt that we'll be able to finish defending this place until…" Before he could finish, he immediately covered Lupina from an approaching wheel blade. It injured the dog's back, but thankfully, it was a small one, since he had evolved, anyway. However, it pierced and it was stuck on his back.

"Bill, are you all right?" she asked as she looked to his back. "Your wound!" she immediately took the wheel out, which gave the greyhound a slight signal of pain. Then, she heard somebody laughing.

"_What's this? An evolved person helping a non-evolved trash!_" the voice from a distant end laughed. He approached the two slowly, and to the two's surprise, it was Wolf O'Donnell. "_Why are you looking like that? Oh, I forgot, I** was** **once** on your side!_" The wheel blade returned to him and transformed back into an earring. He placed it back to his hear.

"Wolf, I thought you're cured!" Lupina cried out. "So that means I'll have to knock some sense back to your head, huh?" She dashed forward towards him, not knowing what Wolf's up to.

He quickly removed his nipple piercing and turned it into a metal plane. It quickly traveled below Lupina's path, making her stop to wonder. "_Fool! You stopped running!_" he laughed as the metal released chains that bound her legs tightly. The chains then crawled up to her body, squeezing her tightly.

"Damn!" Lupina cried out in pain as she felt the restraints choking her. Wolf just laughed out as she slowly dies.

Bill stood up from his position. "Lupina!" he growled as he fired optical lasers towards the chains. He focused the laser to the binds to melt them, releasing the she-wolf.

"_There's more where that came from!_" the wolf howled as he removed two earrings and turned it into bladed boomerangs. He commanded them to hurl towards the two.

Lupina quickly bent down to avoid the boomerang, and Bill jumped away as well. The boomerangs flew past them, but the two knew it'd return. "Bill, the only way to stop him is to get rid of his piercings! He's controlling metal, and I guess you know what to do!" Bill nodded with a smile.

As the boomerangs made a return, Lupina quickly caught the two. It injured her hands, but at least she had something in mind. "Here you go, Wolf!" she yelled as she threw them back to Wolf. Bill immediately fired lasers to the blade, making them ultra hot, disabling Wolf's psychic control on them.

"_What the fuck…_" Wolf growled as he saw the blades going towards him. Unable to control them, he was hit to the chest, injuring him completely. The two boomerangs fell to the floor, and his body is full of small cuts.

"**NOW!**" Lupina cried out as she dashed once more towards the wolf. She gave a powerful punch to Wolf's face, sending him down to the ground. Bill followed and helped her remove all of his piercings. He then gathered them all and set them to intense heat, melting them and making sure that Wolf wouldn't use them anymore. After that, she sighed, "Finally, it's done…"

"_Not… yet…_" Wolf roughly coughed out as he stood up, with blood drooling from his mouth. Without anything to fire at them, he simply grabbed Lupina's arm and tightened his grip. "_I'll make sure you won't punch for another second… Oh, and don't do anything funny, Bill…_" The greyhound just growled back. However, as Lupina held her pain, she just smiled.

"I'm… I'm sorry Wolf… but I'm afraid I must put some noggin to your head to make you realize that we're your friends!" she smiled as she delivered a punch to Wolf's stomach. That caused him to release his grip from her, allowing her to punch him more. "**_Here we go!_**" she declared as she gave a kick.****"**_Issen…_**" (One Thousand…) She followed it with a back flip. "**_Tetsu…_**" (Iron…) She then barraged him with multiple punches. "**_…Sakura!_**" (…Cherry Blossoms!) A final punch was given towards Wolf's chest, giving him one painful blast to the heart. He was hurled towards a concrete slab before sending him down.

Lupina was suddenly terrified from what she had just done. "Oh no! I overdid it! It was a fatal move!" Ignoring her own loss of strength, she looked at the fainted Wolf. She checked his heartbeat if it was still throbbing. "Bill… Bill!"

"Don't worry," he relieved her after checking his pulse. "He's okay, just exhausted."

"_Lu…_" Wolf suddenly whispered out from his struggle. He opened his eyes for a moment and looked at her. "_S-sorry… I… was brainwashed… If only… I had… helped… Wulf…_" He suddenly closed his eyes, a sign of unconsciousness.

"What the…" she wondered. "Anyway, let's take him to Slippy. He knows what to do…"

* * *


	19. War

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: War

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"Oh… this is so _boring_!"

Lupe grumbled as he played with his long silver hair. "Why can't we all have fun? I envy those people out there… at least they are having some action!" He was assigned to accompany Bark at the tented area where they treat the captured enemies and rehabilitate them with the vaccine.

Bark snickered for a second from his comment. "Wow, I didn't realize pretty boys like to get their outfit dirty!" He then took a kit full of syringe and headed to a fainted, evolved she-jaguar that was carried by two allied soldiers. "Okay, I'll just treat her and maybe we'll play some word game."

"Boys and girls, can't we **at least** get some action?" the pretty boy grumbled once more. He heard roars and building crashes repeatedly, giving him more reason to envy the people who are enjoying out there. Suddenly, he thought of something. "Say, can I check on mademoiselle Jill? That is, if it's all right with you."

"Uh, sure, go ahead. She might need some hand there," he answered back as he injected the serum to the jaguar's shoulder. "Anyway, this area's secured. Once we've made sure that no one could open the blockade, it's **_Mission Complete_**!"

Lupe replied as he showed his favorite flower, a rose, "Of course! I'll be off then!" He left the camp, and headed off towards the current location of Jill. The dog just smiled back from his gesture.

He walked the ruined alley with ruined structures. He usually encountered two evolved people bashing each other, with the other winning, mainly the Defense Force side. He didn't mind their battles, though, for he's off to look for the bat. "Hmm… Maybe I should call her," he thought. He grabbed his communicator and contacted her. Jill immediately responded from his communication.

"_Oh Sir Lupe Leon, you're just in time! My men just cleared a group of enemies when suddenly an evolved panther called **Panther Caroso** entered and…_"

Her transmission suddenly was cut off. "Oh shoot!" he gnarled. However, he took the source of Jill's signal of transmission in his communicator, and it showed her location. It's pretty much near his current position. "Don't worry, damsel in distress!"

He rushed to the location of Jill, an abandoned alley. "Mademoiselle, fear not! For _The Lupe_ has arrived!" he quixotically proclaimed upon arrival. He saw the bat bleeding heavily, as well as her comrades injured. He quickly grabbed his small first-aid kit from his utility belt and treated the injured commander. "Scratches? That _Panther_ you're referring to likes to play with his nails, hmm?"

"He's so strong," she remarked as she showed her scratches. "He's stronger than the usual evolved Lylatian. We better be careful…" Lupe however cut her statement off.

"Leave the rest to _The Lupe_!" he smiled. "That push-over could do me a favor and knock himself out! I'm pretty sure he's no match for an _Adonis_ like me!" Jill wasn't amused though, especially when she heard small laughs.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk… A flamboyant person who doesn't even know how to fight… What a pity…_" a voice growled from the alley. A muscular panther with a white scar on his right cheek wearing striped underwear and holding a rose appeared. He apparently fought Jill's team earlier, for his right palm had blood. He also gave the earlier comment. "_Your comrades here might as well perish with my claws. You have absolutely no class in fighting, judging by your looks and words. By the way, I'm **Panther Caroso**, one of the **Chosen Ones** for the system's future. I was sent by Lord James McCloud to finish you people off. You contaminate the Eden._"

"Oh quit it, pussycat!" Lupe growled back as he also grabbed his rose. "Don't judge me quickly, Mr. Caroso! Prepare to meet the most handsome creature to step in the universe!" He then laughed wholeheartedly, making the panther shake his head.

"_Now I see what's going to happen to you,_" he remarked, as he tasted his fingers covered with blood from his fight earlier. "_Oh, and about meeting the most handsome person in the universe, sorry but I already met him. I usually see him when I'm looking at a mirror._" He chuckled devilishly as he neared his rose towards his nose.

Anything, joke or comment, giving the idea that Lupe's not a handsome fellow or that there's a more beautiful man than him, which he hasn't accepted yet, makes the silver-haired flamboyant wolf mad. The statement Panther gave earlier was one of these things. "Grr… Why you…" he furiously growled as he his silver bangs slowly swiveled from a gust. "**I WON'T ACCEPT YOUR REPLY, EVEN IF I DIE! I'LL NEVER ACCEPT IT! Grr… Just because you have a white scar and a red rose, not to mention your gentlemen's speedos and hunky frame, that doesn't give you a right to proclaim that you have more looks than ME, _The Lupe_!**" He then held his rose with his mouth and sneered, "I'll show you what a true better-looking person is made of!"

"_You're not taking me seriously, are you?_" Panther mocked him once more, as he held his rose with his mouth as well. He braced for a while before extending his arms forward. "_Prepare to suffer! Those who cross my rose shall die!_" Suddenly, his sharp claws extended forward from the fingers. It seemed like his nails were retracted and now he showed them. He lunged towards The Lupe, who was surprised from the panther's move.

"Yikes!" he muttered as he did a split in a split-second, with a slight sign of discomfort. He noticed Panther's deadly nails swiping overhead. He quickly rolled away and went towards his foe's back, pulling his black tail. "How's that, pussycat!" he grinned. He quickly transferred his hands towards Panther's ribs, and then he started to tickle him. "I see Panther's soft spot!"

"_Heh… Hah!_" the panther burst out with his flower dropping from his mouth. "_We'll… heh… see… who's going to.. hah… have a last… laugh!_" He grabbed the wolf's arm, and then he gave a powerful bite to it, making Lupe scream aloud and dropping his rose as well.

"**AAAHHH!**" Lupe struggled to pull his arm out, but Panther gave a deep bite. The predator released it and suddenly pulled the wolf's silver hair, but instead of crying once more, he became mad and delivered a roundhouse kick to the wild cat, flinging Panther away. "No… nobody… has the right… **TO TOUCH MY SILVER HAIR! CAN'T YOU SEE THE EFFORT I GAVE TO THESE BEAUTIES!**" the brown wolf growled with rage. He then picked up his rose with his bleeding right arm.

"_What are you going to do, call for mommy or a stylist?_" he once again mocked him. However, his teasing met an explosive reply. The ground he's standing suddenly caused an explosion, as if there were bombs! He landed on his back, and glanced at the wolf. "_What just happened!_"

"Oops! I should've done this one a lot earlier!" Lupe laughed out. "I forgot to tell you that I have telekinesis… specifically Tele-Bombs! I can make an area explode by just thinking about that!" He then started to give random explosions to the panther, knocking him off in different directions as if he was a pinball. "That one's for insulting my looks! This one's for biting me! And this one…" he yelled out as he sent Panther to a wall. "**This is for pulling my silver locks!**" Panther, who barely recovered from the continuous explosions, looked up. "**_Damn!_**" he growled. He saw an explosion on the upper wall. Large debris fell down before him. While he didn't die, he became unconscious.

"And the winner is… Lupe!" the wolf proclaimed as he posed with his rose. Jill, who was now strong enough to stand up, walked towards him.

"I'm really sorry if I or my team wasn't able to help you out, Sir Lupe Leon… I mean, _The Lupe_!" she chuckled with an excuse. "Okay, now let me treat your bleeding arm. Thankfully, you have a vaccine! Otherwise, that battle might've evolved you." She started to wrap the bite of Panther, giving Lupe some signs of pain. "Oops! Sorry, the wound must've been deep."

"Nah, don't worry! Four eyes will take care of this one! Anyway, are your men okay?" he asked Jill. She nodded as she pointed the injured soldiers standing up. "They could bring Panther and bring to Bark as well. Once we cure him, we can ask him questions!" Jill commanded her team immediately, but faced Lupe afterwards. "Uh… something wrong, mademoiselle?"

"Nothing!" she smiled back. "You're really handsome, by the way. I like your silver hair too…"

* * *

"How nice of you to accompany me, Katt!" Fara smiled as she held out her hand. "Handling these baddies is hard!" She grappled an armadillo that was about to attack her feline friend. She's an evolved vixen now, and every evolved person fighting for the system should fight.

"I really like to meet your new boyfriend, Fara," Katt replied as she fired a plasma rifle. Louie heard her so he neared towards her. "Oh, hi! Name's Katt Monroe! Um, just in case you wonder, I won't steal you from Fara!"

"I know! She knows, right, cheeks?" he grinned as he hurled spikes from his back. Fara smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I really want to chat with you guys, but frankly, I'm quite busy right now. Maybe later, when we're sure nobody is gonna open the gate, okay?"

"Yes!" the cat replied as she fired some more to those evolved heathens. "Say, since after this, I'm pretty sure Falco's returned from his _hotness_, so maybe we should set up a double date. You two, and Falco and I will have a date in the same restaurant. So, agree?"

"Sure, that's a nice idea!" Fara nodded. "But Louie, I ought to warn you about Falco."

"Nah, don't worry!" Katt replied with a grin. "I'll smack that bird of prey if he starts acting like a shit!"

"_You're gonna smack who?_"

She, Fara, and Louie heard a cocky yet familiar echo. Suddenly, an arrow-shaped fire headed towards Katt. Fara pushed her away, making sure that she wouldn't be burned or anything, and Louie caught the two. From the flames, Falco appeared. He heard what the three were talking.

"_Katt, you said you're going to smack this shit!_" he grinned as he gave a _come on_ sign.

"Falco, I…" she replied with silence. However, she grabbed her plasma gun and yelled, "Like what I told them earlier, if you start acting like a shit, I'll pummel you like there's no tomorrow!" She let loose with her weapon, giving every shot to the bird. The shots hit his body, head, and wings, but it looked like he didn't get any scratch.

"_What? I thought you're going to pummel me!_" he smiled as he flexed his biceps, showing his muscles on the wings and chest. "_This falcon's got an iron body, pussycat! I should be called Firebird Falco, the Buffest Bird Ever!_"

Louie attempted to hurl needles toward the bird, but Falco simply burned them to ashes. "He's… he's invincible…" he griped as he pulled the two girls.

"_That's why I'm one of the C**hosen**** Ones**!_" he laughed out as he created a fireball to play with."_Oh, and for the sake of curiosity, the other Chosen Ones are Wolf, Panther, and Fox! We were called like that because we have better evolution than your normal evolved Lylatian! Oh, and we're the ones that will help Fox's father to change this garbage into gold!_"

The three was surprised from his sentence. "Wait… You said Fox was evolved too…" Fara asked him. "And you even said that Mr. James McCloud is behind everything!"

"Hey, I thought Wolf was with us!" Katt yelled back again.

"_One at a time, people!_" Falco laughed again. "_Fox was convinced by his dad that Wulf's mission was all just a piece of bullshit, so he was evolved, and thankfully, his evolution is like ours! Lord James survived his almost-death with the virus, and was angered by what you shit heads like to do, so he wishes to change the whole system… but personally, I like his idea because he said each of us will have a place to rule! As for you, Katt dear, Wolf was cured, but James brainwashed him again, so he's one of us!_"

"Hey, isn't that Wulf character the leader of the smart Bark Arfie, the dangerous Lupina Klaus, and the eagle and that ice wolf?" Louie asked the two.

"Yeah, he went on a mission to save Fox, but I don't know what his current condition is, sadly," Katt replied with a shake from her head.

Falco grinned as he clasped his hands. _"Okay! It's time for you three to die! I wish we could chat a little longer, but I have some schedule to keep, you know!_" Fire suddenly appeared around the three, encircling them and making sure that they wouldn't escape. "_I'm gonna enjoy this one!_"

"Man, the fire's intense!" Katt whimpered. "And the smoke's too much too! We'll either get burned to death or suffocate!" Inside of her, however, another Katt was crying. "_Falco… you… you want me dead? Don't you care for me anymore?_"

"_Hey, I think you turned on the flame too much!_"

An ice beam suddenly hit the fire circle, dousing the flames. Falco was surprised to see this. He looked up, and noticed a white wolf on top of a building. "_Hey… you're that…_"

"Garou Kelvin reporting for duty!" he proclaimed as he jumped down from the building. He landed on an awning and jumped once more, hitting the floor with his boots. "The ice wolf's in the house, yo!"

"G-Garou! You're here! Finally!" Fara cheered. "Say, where're your wings? And you're not muscular anymore… You gave up your evolved look. I thought you liked it!"

"Nah, I miss my uniform! Besides, Lu's going to kill me!" he laughed. Falco heard the conversation and felt something of a threat.

"_What the fuck… you reversed the evolution! Damn, I must kill you all and report this to Lord James!_" Falco growled as he faced Garou. "_I'll start with you, ice wolf! Prepare to meet fire!_" He then delivered a stream of fire, as if he was a flamethrower.

"I can do better," Garou grinned as he breathed out an ice beam. The two projectiles somehow were nullified by the other. Of course, the ice wolf had other things in mind. "_Gotta get him… somehow,_" he thought as he glanced around. He noticed a fire hydrant at a sidewalk, giving him an idea.

"_Is there a problem, ice wolf?_" he asked while noticing that his fire was winning. "_Prepare to be cooked!_"

"When you're at it, what about some dessert, say, ice cones or shake?" he laughed as the hydrant exploded, releasing water. Garou turned the water into ice needles that were hurled towards the blue firebird. It injured Falco, but it didn't stop there. Some of the water turned into cold gas, covering the bird with mist.

"Garou, trap him! I'll talk some sense into him!" Katt ordered Garou, which the ice wolf did with pleasure.

Knowing that there was water running beneath the street were Falco's standing, he made the liquid to geyser below the bird. Falco wasn't even aware about it. As the bird's covered with water, Garou froze the liquid, making sure that the bird could not escape. "Okay, she's all yours!" Katt approached him, with anger burning inside.

"_Let go off me!_" he squawked as he tried to burn into flames, but failed because of the mist. As Katt approached him, he got a powerful slap to the cheek.

"You… you're an insensitive git!" she cried out as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't care whether you're evolved or not! It's not a good reason for you to behave like a lunatic, killing everyone, including _me_! Before, I thought that even when you're evolved, you still think of me, but I was all wrong! I thought we were special!"

Falco suddenly became silent. Was there something inside of him that made him realize his mistake? "_Katt… I…_"

"What? Now you're going to act like a kid, pretending that it wasn't your fault!" she once again screamed.

"**_KATT!_**" Falco yelled as tears fell down from his eyes as well. "_Sorry… I don't what I was doing… I… I don't know what to follow! Everything went confusing! And… Aghh… My… **My head! AGHH!**_" He screamed out as pain started to collect inside his brain. Garou quickly destroyed the ice trapping Falco, making him fall to the ground, holding his head.

"Falco? **Falco!**" the cat quickly reached for him. "He's… he's going to be all right?"

"I don't know…" Garou told her in a soft tone. "Maybe we should head back to camp and check him out there."

* * *


	20. The Strongest

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Strongest

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"I won't… give up," Wulf growled out as Rufus took injury from James' blows. His body was badly injured, and although Anatyde helped him recover gradually, the wounds James' gave them were too much. His outfit was covered in blood, and Rufus was almost showing signs of fainting.

"Damn… I never had this fun," Rufus grinned with blood dropping from his mouth. Like Wulf, he had his uniform drenched in blood. He took the most attacks, and although he wasn't showing it, he was actually protecting Wulf. "You worm makes the battlefield intense."

"_You called me a **worm**?_" James growled as he clenched his fists once more. His hands were dirty and had some bloodstains from the wolves' injuries. He had no damage, yet he was tired from the battle, and he was allured when Wulf told him peculiar words earlier. "_Do you know that this **worm** almost killed you? I believe that even with those fused cells in your blood, you will die because you have too many injuries in your body._" Apparently, Rufus just scoffed him.

"I can you anything," he laughed, "because I can call any person who stooped low a bug, or even more lower than it! You're just a parasite now, James, not a hero." The alpha fox growled as he threatened him with his fists, but a voice took the three's attention.

"**_THAT'S NOT TRUE! MY FATHER IS A HERO, AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE A HERO!_**"

Fox McCloud stepped out from the shadows. He was observing the fight since the time he arrived. He didn't join the other Chosen Ones in defending the gates. "_He's doing everything to save this piece of garbage! Wulf McWolf is the parasite! If he continues to exist, he'll contaminate the future my father suffered and worked hard! Fuck, I don't even know you!_"

"Heh, his name is Rufus Reavis, my arch-nemesis, my Wolf O'Donnell," Wulf grinned while unleashing his neutron blade once more, giving Rufus a glance. "Should I tell you that he has Anatyde in his blood as well? You should consider _us_ as parasites, not only me! Oh, and sorry about earlier Fox… sorry if fainted so quickly. I was holding back because I don't want to harm you or your father… But now… if I have to stop you with my life, for my mission... for the system… and for my friends… then I'll have to bring you two down!"

Rufus smiled as he sided beside him, "Now you're taking my line… What else should I say? You've said everything… Oh well…" Fox and James, father and son, prepared themselves for the two.

"_Give it up, you two! You've given your best to my father yet he's still not injured, while you two, on the other hand, were almost dying… With me around, what makes you think that you'll win?_" Fox growled back. His nine tails started to flicker with flames, a sign of anger. However, James blocked his way with his arm. Fox was surprised to see this.

"_This is **my** fight, son. Go back and stop their defenses in the waterway gates,_" James told his son, who was slightly surprised by this. "_Don't worry. Evolved species don't die. They become invincible and strong. These two won't stop me._" He even flexed his bicep just to assure his son that he wasn't threatened, but he still insisted.

"_Father…_"

"_Trust me son…_"

"You know, I still don't want to hurt them," Wulf whispered to Rufus while observing the two. "I can't see them cry because one of them dies, especially when it was I who did it. Look… you may not understand it but…"

"_What do you mean I don't understand it?_" Rufus furiously whispered back. "I thought you knew me well, McWolf! Hey, you know that I didn't know my father, and that my mother died when I was young, right. So… I know what he's feeling… I really couldn't come up with a plan without one of them getting hurt badly."

Fox walked away, with feelings of regret. While he left the room, he absolutely didn't left the place.

"_Now, where were we?_" James grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "_All right, I want to finish this now. I have many plans and I don't want you two to hinder my schedule. I'll kill you now._"

"I'll have to stop you then!" Wulf yelled, but he was stopped by Rufus. "Huh? What now?"

"I think I know what to do… Call me stupid, but this might snap him out," he told the grey-blue wolf. "Don't attack. Let him come near you… I have a plan… Now trust me, okay? We won't be able to pull this off without trust."

"I know… I will… trust you…"

"Just focus!"

* * *

"**OW OW OWWWW!**"

Lupe grumbled as Bark wrapped the deep bite of Panther with gauze. "Could you please make it less _painful_? I had enough when my beauties were pulled!" The dog just laughed from his reaction. "What's so funny, four-eyes?"

"Oh nothing, it just makes me imagine what were you doing when fighting Panther!" he replied while giving another grin. "By the way, the bite will recover for about thirty seconds, so I suggest keeping it still while time passes. Cell regeneration isn't that quick, you know!"

Lupe just set his arm to the table. While doing so, he observed Panther, who was slowly awakening from his unconsciousness. He held out his rose and thought to himself, "_Heh! I am both beautiful and strong! Hah! I should welcome that person with my presentation!_"

"Keep your ideas to yourself, Lupe… It's bad!" Bark laughed once more, giving Lupe an irritating feeling. "Oh, thirty seconds are up! You may take the gauze off." On how _The Lupe_ removed his wrappings seemed to be like he opened up a Christmas gift. "And look, Panther Caroso has just awakened!"

Panther slowly opened up his eyes. He slowly picked himself up from a recovery bed. As he finally stood up, he looked at himself using a mirror. "Oh no, this is bad… I am now a stupid hunk who walks around in underwear…" he dissed.

"**_Feast your eyes on The Lupe!_**" the brown wolf with silver hair proclaimed once more, giving Panther a slight sign of wonder. "Behold to the most handsome creature to step into the universe!" He showed his red rose and held it with his mouth while posing. "_Heh! I hope this teaches him a lesson not to challenge me, **The Lupe**!_"

Panther slightly remembered what happened earlier. "Well, I have to," he thought. "His ego needs some refining…" He approached Lupe and smiled back while showing his red rose, "Don't worry, I already saw him. He was earlier at the mirror when I glanced at it." He then chuckled, giving Lupe a sign of anger.

"**_Why you cocky little… GRR!_**" he grumbled, but unlike earlier, he cooled off. "Oh well, I'll let you linger in your own imagination. Let yourself be shined by truth!" He left the place, leaving Panther to fall down to the floor, flat.

He was approached by Bark. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Nah, I'm okay… I'm really not used on walking around almost naked, and with my muscles, well, buffed up. I don't know what the chicks would think about me with this," he replied as again he pointed himself. "Do you have any shirt or uniform to help me with this kind of need?"

Bark shook his head. "Sadly, we haven't got a time to make clothes for evolved people… and I guess you'll have to be patient with the _almost naked_ idea. Unlike most evolved specimen, I found out that your DNA couldn't revert back to its original form, for some odd reason. It seems to me that the CEL virus was compatible to your chromosomes, that the DNA alteration was better. You were a lot better than normal evolved soldiers… but it cost you to remain in that form forever… that is, until I figured out a way to break those codes."

"Aw… shucks… and I thought I could wear my favorite shirt and go to a café with a beautiful woman," he whimpered out with a frown. "Oh well… say… I remember a fox telling me something about **_The Chosen Ones_**. I think a fox, a wolf, and a falcon were also considered as chosen ones… Maybe he was referring to people who, once evolved, are capable of dealing more destruction but cannot revert."

Bark nodded with a slight humor, "Now I am sure that pretty boys are also smart… Damn, that means I'm handsome too! I need a rose to complement it!" Panther slightly chuckled, but was surprised to see Lupe returning.

"Boys and girls, we're having trouble!" Lupe told them. "A pink beautiful feline carrying an evolved blue bird is heading here! We should help them!"

"Pink cat? Blue bird?" Bark asked back. He's sure about who they were.

"Beautiful feline?" Panther thought. A flirt made his way on planning for this _beautiful feline_.

Katt, who was assisted by Jill, carried an unconscious Falco. They quickly brought him to the recovery bed to make sure that he'll be okay. "He was suddenly having headaches," she whimpered. "We don't know what to do. Garou told me to take him to you…"

"Don't worry! I'll have him fixed up. Try to relieve yourself, okay?" Bark comforted her as he opened up a computer beside the bed. He placed a few wirings onto the falcon's body so that the computer could scan him. "_I also need to be sure if what Panther said was true,_" he thought.

Panther felt sorry for the pink cat. "I need to make sure she won't feel stressed out, and also, I need to make sure that she gets attracted to me. Hmm… I could use my suave words and this newly acquired body of mine…" He quickly walked towards her, now having smooth talks ready. "Hello there, beautiful," he roared out. "Try not to think about bad things, for you're adding wrinkles to your face, and I don't want to see your beauty to be ruined. You're so beautiful that you make me tingle all over." He then showed his rose and placed it on his mouth while flexing. "You make my muscles contract for you!" Katt slapped her own face after seeing that.

"_Grr! He's doing it again! It's time to show who the boss is!_" Lupe thought. With the help of his tele-bomb ability, he created an explosion in front of the cat. He then entered through the smoke and proclaimed while doing his pose, "Boys and girls, especially the female fatale, let your eyes melt on none other than _The Lupe_!" He then brushed his hair and smiled, "Why, you never come across an extremely handsome face like me! I have the silver hair, the yellow sparkling eyes, and of course, the _suave_ lingo!" He walked around Katt and grinned, "Of course you may choose others who have at least made a small success, but why bother when you can have me!" Katt just became speechless.

"**AGH! I'LL BE LETHAL IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP IT WITH YOUR PHILANDERING!**" she yelled so loud, scaring the two out of their wits.

Panther and Lupe moved away, with Jill laughing. "So, you boys learned your lesson?"

"Indeed, mademoiselle," Lupe replied with his suave silver hair flailing and hitting Panther's chest. "Never get near to deadly women you just described _fatal_!"

"Good and bad news, Katt," Bark confirmed after scanning Falco's physiology. "The good news is that he'll be back with us. The bad news is that he won't be able to revert back to the normal him. Unless I find a crack for the DNA mishap, the CEL virus inflicted to his and the other Chosen One's DNA, he'll just have to get used on having big body and flame throwing." Katt just sighed with stress after hearing that out.

* * *

"I'm not pretty sure if I should put them on, it makes me look like a punk," Wolf commented as he pointed the piercings on a desk. "Besides, they don't look like what they should be anymore! It's just a big lump of iron now." Lupina laughed while Bill attempted to pick out one that was not deformed.

"Well, at least we got you back," Lupina replied as she sat beside the muscular wolf wearing black trunks. "Anyway, what happened to you? Why did you turn against us while you've been cured?"

"Oh that! Thanks for reminding me," Wolf replied as he told them what happened. "Wulf and I were able to locate Fox, and we're able to save him. We then faced Falco and turned him back with us. Then, Wulf almost got Kane, although he was able to escape. When we were about to look for him, he attacked us, but this time, he's evolved. We were victorious, but we wondered if it was all over…"

"Then why the attack on the waterways?" Bill wondered. "Does that mean there's a man behind everything, just like what Bark told us earlier? You mean Fox's father was behind everything?"

"Yeah, Bark's right, Bill," Wolf continued on. "We suddenly saw James, Fox's father, and heard his goal. He wanted to change everything in Lylat to prevent more wars, more pain, and to be with his son. His idea is warped, if you ask me. Anyway, he was evolved, yet he has a clear thinking. He then jailed Wulf, and Falco and I were sent to a psycho-alteration drive. It's basically reopening the evolved attitude we had. When we were back as bad guys, we just saw Fox evolved. I think his father convinced him. Then, we were titled as the Chosen Ones, and we took the last member, Panther. We attacked each gates, but I believe we failed, which is good."

Lupina suddenly got worried. "What about Wulf? Don't tell you left them?"

"I was worried about him too! I wanted to go back there!" the wolf growled as he sighed. "Hey, let's go there, Lupina. What about you, Bill?"

"I think we three should stay here and help Slippy," Bill recommended them. "After all, I remember Bark asking where the leader of… what was that team again Lu?"

"Nebulla Wolf… Rufus, their leader, went looking for Wulf. It bothers me though, why our foes are helping us," Lupina shrugged. "But then, I know the Nebulla Wolf crew, and they only follow what Rufus tells them, so I am wondering why Rufus is looking for Wulf."

"Rufus? Nebulla Wolf? I guess I was away for too long," he nodded. He then stood up and patted Bill. "Hey, buff dog, tell Slippy we'll be away. I want to make sure Wulf's okay…"

"Oh well… if you insist…"

* * *


	21. A Sacrifice

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: A Sacrifice

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"_Gateway guard five, this is Gustav Cliff speaking… I repeat. Gateway guard five, this is Gustav Cliff speaking…_"

Peppy immediately opened up the communicator. "This is Peppy Hare. What's the news there?"

"Waterway Blockade 2 is perfectly guarded. No more soldiers have been detected," the cheetah replied from the communicator. "Arma and I are going to assist you three there while Eagle remains on guard in case of attacks."

"Well, helping us is fine," Peppy concluded with caveat. "Are you sure Eagle can handle it all alone?"

"Don't worry about me," Eagle suddenly spoke from the communicator. "These soldiers will be enough. Helping them is my task here. What's the situation there?"

"Unfortunately, we're having the opposite. Reynard's having trouble with the enemies. Leon hasn't been receiving any enemy soldiers for rehabilitation."

"Then you **do** need their help! Okay, you two, go to Blockade 5! They're in trouble!"

As the other side logged off, Peppy just sighed. "I hope those two come here on time." He then visited Leon, who was still looking at the syringes. He was bored, for no enemy was brought for a long time. "So, any luck?"

"Nay, rabbit. What's taking Reynard so long? Don't tell me his men aren't that good," Leon grumbled. Peppy understood. It's a bad sign if the foes were able to breach their post. That would be serious trouble, especially when the wall blocking the waterway would be destroyed.

Suddenly, an explosion knocked the two out of their wits. Their troubles have begun. When they went outside from the camp, they saw Reynard, badly injured. His men were also down. The foes were stronger. They were many. It seemed that their tactics changed. They probably focused their attack on a gateway, and unfortunately, Blockade 5 was their focus of target.

"We're in trouble," Peppy thought. He then grabbed the vaccine bombs and tossed a few to Leon. "Leon, we have to defend this base! We can't let them pass!" The other soldiers who remained in the camp carried Reynard, and some joined the battle.

The two tossed a few bombs, generating smoke upon impact. While it knocked a few enemy soldiers, others backfired with lasers and screeches. Their problem wasn't on the ground only. A force of evolved flying soldiers made an air raid at them, forcing them to take cover.

"**Drat! I hate these creatures!**" Leon growled as he fired shots from a nearby plasma gatling gun. It pushed a few back, but faster creatures approached nearer. The other soldiers aimed at the strong block preventing the water from passing.

"_Kill these low-class beings!_" an evolved kangaroo shouted. However, he was met with a rolling ball-like figure.

The air force of the enemy was suddenly engaged by laser shots. They were slowly pushed away as the anti-air attacks became more and more diverse. The ground was finally evened out with that rolling thing. Then, ally soldiers came to help on the defense. As the ball stopped, it uncurled, and it was Arma all along, rolled into a wrecking ball.

"Heh! Roll, roll, roll, I'm like a wrecking ball!" he whistled with a tune. His durable hide made it possible for him to strike the foes without scratching his tough back. "All right, G-man, the area's secured!"

"Roger that, Arma," Gustav replied as he stepped out. He was helping the anti-air group, since he's an expert gunner… He, in fact, is skilled in using two blasters. Anyway, he slid down from the messy road and checked on the camp. "Are we in the right timing?"

"Yes, thank goodness," Peppy sighed with relief. "We were in a dire situation, but thanks to your arrival, you held the enemy forces back." Leon then came running with something to say.

"By the way, looks like Blockade 5 is the only _unfortunate_ water gateway," he confirmed them. "The other four are already enemy-free. It looks like they really focused their offense in this area." He shrugged from the unfortunate mishap, but little did he, and anyone, know, that their troubles were not yet over.

The strong, thick block blocking the water from the water supply suddenly showed signs of threat. There were small dents! Water was spewing out from it! The attack earlier might have caused the damage! This alarmed the five.

"**Waa! Danger, danger!**" Arma cried out. "We have to fix the leak!"

It was too late, though, for the blockade collapsed, and the water flowed out. The infested liquid is about to hit the southern part of Corneria City. They have to warn the locales before it's too late!

They glanced at the battlefield. The enemies were slowly backing out. Some were cheering, probably for the fact that their mission was cleared. They'd probably regroup and attack the other blockades, one by one! Thankfully, Slippy and his army arrived and blocked the foes' escape. The enemies were seized down. It was a moment before he realized that the blockade fell down.

"Wha… what just happened?" he shrieked as he glared at the flowing water. "**Oh no! We have to get to town as soon as possible!**"

"Yeah, let's do it," Peppy told the others. However, Leon wasn't agreeing on their plan.

"Don't be fools," he hissed back. "At this moment, many have already drunk the water, and I'm pretty sure many of them have already evolved. Let's not waste time warning people at that area. We have to think of a new plan. We need to contact the others."

"But," Gustav whimpered. However, he knew that Leon's right.

* * *

"_Sorry… Sorry Katt…_"

Falco spoke out in a low tone as he approached the feline. She was glancing out from the camp. The battle was fierce, but it finally stopped. After relaxing herself up, she ignored his voice for a few more minutes, before she could talk back.

"Sometimes, I don't get you," she growled back while walking away from the muscular bird. "You're sometimes a pimp, while sometimes, you're a stupid shit. And now, you're the mellow one."

"Look, I know that I am a good-for-nothing son of a bitch, and I'm pretty sorry about it," he once again replied in a low tone. This time, he held the cat's hand. "You're… you're right… My mind's too weak… I wasn't able to protect our love… If I was able to do that, then even if I was evolved, I could've at least shown a sign that I wouldn't kill you…" Katt was suddenly touched by his words.

"Um… don't take it too hard… It's my fault… I was expecting too much from you," she replied as she looked at his eyes. "You know, I fell in love to the over-confident asshole who is once a member of the gang called Hot Rodders. Maybe it was wrong to change that asshole into a sophisticated man. Maybe it's because I was destined to fall in love to the asshole…" Falco laughed and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Once I got my old body back, we'll go on a date to a damn good restaurant," he whispered to her ear.

She replied with a giggle, "_Once you got your old body back?_ I thought you like being called the Buffest Bird ever!"

"Umm… you know… it's freakishly embarrassing when you walk around in your undies, Katt, just in case you don't know," he replied back with a laugh, giving Katt a short reason to push him away.

Lupe and Panther observed the two. The black muscular feline was taking down notes from what he had seen from the two. "Okay," he coughed out as Lupe listened, "to get a girl to attract you, you need a perfect view, some suave sentences, and a good planning for future dates. Also, you have to look pitiful so that the girl will think of some compassionate thoughts about you and presto! You have a date!"

The Lupe just swayed his hair and mocked, "Everybody in this place knows no ideals of love! You all just show signs of inappropriate feelings…"

"Huh? You haven't even fall in love to a girl!" Panther dissed back. "The only person I know you've shown compassion is yourself…"

"That's right, pussycat-endowed-with-protein!" Lupe replied as his eyes sparkled. "I show the **ultimate** love! Love yourself! That's point of true beauty! I love beauty… and because I am handsome and beautiful, I love myself… Oh how I _love_ analogy!" He then hugged himself, giving Panther a sigh.

"_Okay guys, chop, chop! We've got work to do!_"

Bark snapped them from their hearty, and, _strange_, conversations. "Before that though, Falco, sorry, but I still need some time for your body, as well as Panther's. I am pretty sure too that Wolf's and Fox's are also like yours." Falco and Panther just moaned in disappointment, however, they did know that their bodies would be useful for the battles. "Anyway, I gathered you guys because we have a big problem."

"What's that?" Katt asked. She looked at Bark's eyes, which showed signs of trouble.

"Apparently, the enemy focused their attacks on a single blockade, so that's the reason why our enemies are weaker. The ones assigned in Blockade 5 felt otherwise. Anyway, they were able to stop the foes, but at the terrible cost." Everybody felt worried. They couldn't tell from Bark's way of talking if Reynard, Peppy, and Leon died, or something. "The blockade was destroyed, and now, the infested water has already headed to the southern area of Corneria City. Thankfully, the waterway only led to that area, and nowhere else. Our mission now is to strike there and de-evolve those who are already evolved."

"Understood, Bark," Panther replied in a growl-like manner. "This is getting interesting…"

* * *

"Wulf, whatever happens, don't move…" Rufus noted to his companion. James was rushing towards them, giving an idea that his attack was a powerful punch.

Fox was still there. He didn't leave. He couldn't. He didn't want to leave his father alone once more. Not again. "_Go ahead, father… Finish them off!_" he whispered.

"Any time now, Rufus. Give me the signal to leave…" Wulf thought as nervousness filled his heart. While he trusted Rufus about his plan, he wasn't sure on how it would work.

"**_Foolish wolves!_**_ Why don't you run away?_" James growled as he approached Wulf McWolf. It's only a short distance where he initiated his powerful punch. "_You're life will then fade away… My fist shall guide you to hell!_" He was getting closer and closer… Wulf just felt the nervousness hitting his head.

"**NEVER!**"

Rufus suddenly blocked Wulf. The blue wolf, Fox, and even James, was surprised to see this. He was hit at the chest, and with that, he took the most painful hit, probably more painful than the one he felt when he got that scar on his muzzle. Blood spewed from his mouth. The punch also caused a wound on his chest, making him virtually impossible to recover at a short amount of time. Even with Anatyde, with this condition, he needed medical attention. James pulled his punch back due to the surprise, and noticed his fist covered in blood. Wulf caught his _rival_ from falling, and he ended up sitting on the floor, with Rufus on his lap. Fox was surprised by his action as well.

"No… no… one… kills… Wulf… except… me…" He coughed out the words with blood. He tried to ease himself by those thoughts. "How… ironic… Wulf Mc… Wolf… for me… to give… my… life… for the… sake… of… a… system…" Wulf however, fell into tears. Even though a tragedy made them enemies, he still considered him a friend… he could never forget the time when they were friends.

"**_Rufus… you liar! You're not going to die! You have Anatyde… right! DON'T TRY TO SCARE ME OFF LIKE THAT! I KNOW YOU PLAY FAIR, AND YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE EXPLOITING MY WEAKNESS…_**" Wulf shouted back as he tightened his hug to him. He didn't realize it earlier, but he got it now. Rufus was planning to sacrifice himself so that James would snap out. The red wolf just grinned back in labor…

And his work didn't fail. James looked at his palm… It was bloody. "_Why… What… Blood…_" He then yelled out and smashed his bloody fist to the floor. "_This doesn't have to end like this… you know… If you… just backed away… you didn't have to die…_" He then slowly approached the two fallen wolves. "_I… I am sorry… but for the sake… of the system…_"

"**_STOP!_**"

Fox rushed in, holding his father's hand tightly. "No more… father…" he spoke out. He snapped from his delusion. The sacrifice Rufus made him realize that, even if there's no hope, people will keep on fighting… a contrary to what he thought before. "Please… stop…"

"_I… I swore to myself that there wouldn't be any bloodshed… but… I was wrong…_" he nodded with sympathy. He looked at his bloody fist, and growled. "_I don't deserve a second chance if I just have to waste it on a dream that was all but my foolish resolve!_" He then glanced at Rufus and Wulf, and pitied them. "_Let me help your friend. I know how to cure him. Don't worry, no strings attached._"

"Bah! Let… me… die… already…" Rufus smiled back. That's his way of saying thanks.

"Oh shut up!" Wulf smiled back as he wiped his tears. "Thanks…"

* * *


	22. Confrontations

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Confrontations

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

Rufus was laid down on a stretcher. His chest was wrapped with bandage, and his wounds were covered with gauze. Bloodstains remained on his red fur, and he's in a deep unconscious state. Life Support System was thankfully available, and it's currently keeping the renegade alive. This made Wulf think about him. For a person who looked tough and heartless, he knew how to deal with somebody having a deep personal problem.

"_What… what happened to me?_"

James looked at the red wolf. His forearm, stained with the victim's blood. "_Why… did I resort to this? All I wanted was to see my son and not to see people being hurt by war… I wanted to change everything… but I don't want to see… people… dying…_" he muttered with sympathy. A person like him who survived from a terrible war was psychologically scarred by it. He felt the hardship of losing loved ones, and he knew what others might feel if they lose theirs. When opportunity to change everything arose, he took it, not knowing the consequences…

"It's all… It's all a sudden maelstrom of chaos and… and mishaps!" Fox suddenly growled out. "Heh, I thought I'd never be fighting for Lylat again after quitting Star Fox. I thought I'd never see Wolf again. I thought I'd never fight somebody like you, dad…" He then glanced at himself, the evolved Fox McCloud. "Say, what did you mean when you said **_The Chosen Ones_**? You said about having special DNA patterns or something, so what do you mean by that?" Wulf wondered what Fox meant.

James looked at his son. "_Well, you see, a test was given to your DNA sample to most of the hosts. You, Falco, Wolf, and Panther however, showed different results. Your DNA structure, along with the other three, was very compatible to the CEL virus, that it fused itself to the structure… just like mine. I don't know what I was thinking… Why… I promised myself I wouldn't want you to suffer… but… now…_"

"Wait," Wulf commented from his statements, giving him a hypothesis. "When you said the virus fusing to the DNA structure, does that mean… Fox, and the rest, couldn't return back to normal?" The younger fox suddenly missed a heartbeat by that statement.

James nodded. He knew that, but because he was blinded by his foolish and mad ambition, he just ruined his son's life forever. "_My goal for utopia… ended up ruining my loved ones' lives._" He then showed a syringe that Wulf and Wolf carried when they infiltrated the base. "_This vaccine is close on curing the ones normally-evolved. However, for Fox and the other **Chosen Ones**, there's no cure for it…_"

Fox reflected to himself. The prince of the new Lylat… the thought flew over his head. It seemed that his father, upon believing the fact that his conceived utopia would occur, hurried ahead to change his life for the sake of the future… All were so sudden to him… He wished for a normal life… but now… "Dad," he told him in a low tone. "May I talk to Wulf… alone?" James agreed, and so he left the room for a while. With that done, the young McCloud suddenly punched Wulf, catching him off-guard.

"**Ouch!** What was that for!" Wulf reacted upon the hit. The fox gave a powerful blow. To mention as well, his masculine figure added power to that shoot.

"You know, I've been wanting to do that since the time I realized you asked me for help because of a problem I didn't want to face," Fox reasoned back. "It made me mad… for the fact that forcing me to a job I never wanted to do… You, in fact, brought me to Wolf! But… then… I realized my own load of bullshit… I forgot how to listen… and you made me reconcile to that. I forgot why I was called as the new leader of Star Fox… but your mission recalled that for me. I became selfish… but your sacrifice made it all clear to me… I just… wanted to say… thanks. If you didn't push me into helping you, I probably would have become the prince of my father's wild ambition, and Lylat's a new place."

Wulf waved his head. Although he felt gratified, he didn't accept it. "I don't deserve what you said… I'm just a merc doing my mission… and I don't want to see lives being torn apart… although… I have something important to say to you… Sometimes, doing missions mean duty, but if you put will into it, you'll see a different view… Oh… and thanks too…" He then rubbed his cheek, smiling. "Nice punch, by the way." Fox smiled back, and held out his hand. Wulf did the same, and the two made a handshake, a sign of friendship.

Suddenly, James was pushed into the room, destroying the door along the way. Fox immediately caught him, and he asked what happened. "_Damn it… I didn't realize he too had CEL virus fused into his DNA…_"

Wulf helped him up, and looked at the opening. He saw a familiar figure, making his heartbeat faster. "It.. it's… it's _you_!"

"**_So the one who claims to be the emperor of the new Lylat is now lowering to the likes of non-evolved fools! Even his son is following him! Some emperor you are! Perhaps it's time I do the master business and continue your so-called utopia!_**"

* * *

At the south-area of Corneria City, the supposed newly infested area seemed to be virus free. People were continuing their usual business. Since this area is pretty much far from the central part of the city, about many kilometers away, they only heard about the central part being infested and the water supply being held off. Having no idea of the infestation, they felt carefree.

An equine and his female squirrel companion were jogging around a track in an empty track and field stadium. It was about after a few minutes before they got tired and started to relax on the benches. One of them offered a drink at the drinking water fountain just near to their position.

"_It looks like the water hasn't yet started to do its business in the city... yet. Hey, these two are going to drink the water! Are you sure we shouldn't warn them? I mean… Huh? Okay, fine… if you say so…_"

After their thirst-quenching drink from the fountain, they continued to run. It was as if there was no CEL virus in that water… However, upon reaching half of the track, they started to feel pain. The horse knelt to the ground, and then started to roll on the ground. The female squirrel kept on grasping her head. They soon showed transformation. The stallion showed muscular growth through the legs, then to the arms, and finally to the chest. The clothes ripped as usual, and his mane started to flicker as if they were tinder. His nostrils started to release black smoke. The squirrel screeched as if her voice was destructible. Her evolution made her taller, and her hair acted like a harp of some sort.

"_Okay guys, I'm worried. The two evolved. What's the plan anyway?_"

Gustav jumped down from the tree he's hiding. He quickly placed the sniper scope away from his _weapon_, two attached blasters that acted as a sniper rifle. He was actually monitoring them from a slight distance. "So, what was that all about?"

"I calculated the time it takes for them to evolve upon drinking water. I wasn't able to do this back at the defense force base," Bark responded. "So it took them about ten to fifteen seconds… That's how fast the virus can complete the alteration of the DNA and the cells it controls." He then looked at the rest of the company – Slippy, Bill, Peppy, Leon, Katt, Falco, Panther, Lupe, Arma, Eagle, Garou, Fara, Louie, and Reynard. "Hmm… say Slippy, you haven't told me where Lupina went off." Garou was slightly worried about that question.

"She went off with Wolf. They said they're going to rescue Wulf," he and Bill replied chorally. The reason made the ice wolf quite nervous.

"Tough girl," Fara commented. "She's pretty strong and violent… don't you think?"

"She always likes looking for trouble," Garou answered her remark, "but sometimes, this could lead to serious situations. If Wulf gets captured, I'm pretty sure this _captor_ ain't gonna be an easy bucket to kick."

"Wolf's with her, so all's okay… We should focus on our mission instead," Bark dissuaded them to prevent any more delays. "Anyway, our goal here is to wait until we're sure the majority of the population's evolved. That way, we wouldn't worry about innocent people. The defense soldiers, as well as the recovered people, are protecting the central area of the city and the gateways, so our worries should only be about this place… This is the last confrontation we're going to face… so we must at least feel sturdy and determined. There's no room for failing now."

Peppy glanced at the dog's eyes. "Seeing people in front of our eyes evolve… is something hard," he reasoned out, "but it's a sacrifice for them as well… I'll use that to build myself for this battle. What about you people?"

"Whatever Pepster said, I'm on it!" Falco grinned as he smacked his right fist to his left palm. "I don't know, but I kinda like this evolved me when I kick assholes!"

"Ditto, bird… Ditto…" Panther roared out in a suave manner.

"So… we're just going to watch, Sir Arfie?" Reynard asked Bark. "How long will it take?"

"It is estimated that the whole place would be evolved in about two minutes…" he answered the question while adjusting his glasses. "Let's remain in camo-mode until everything's done."

It all began. They were hearing painful screams and sufferings. Many are slowly exiting their places, as either evolved ones or soon-to-be-evolved ones. Bark predicted perfectly well about the occurrence. The water supplied everywhere, and the flow was fast.

Just in front of their location, a black male wolf police dropped down in pain. Slippy wanted to help him but Louie stopped him. They could only observe. He howled as he hugged his body tightly. His irises changed color, from brown to red. His muscles expanded, ripping off his clothing, leaving only his underwear, his torn gloves, and his dog tags. He madly howled as the road he was standing on created a crater. Garou suddenly felt the force that they're going to fight.

Beside him was a female puma breathing hardly. She too, was in the midst of evolution. "I can't allow her to feel pain!" Panther proclaimed as he was about to exit, but was pulled back by Katt and Lupe. "But, a woman needs my help! I cannot resist a maiden's cry!" The puma roared as her body changed to a leaner structure. Her outfit was sliced off, thanks to the gale that surrounded her, leaving her with minimal clothing. Her look suddenly changed to a ferocious one. "Oh lady one…"

"Umm… how about this analogy…" Eagle told him. "Try to make every lady your target, and put in your head that you're saving them… and in the end, you'll be their knight in shining armor… err… knight clad in nothingness!" The panther smiled from his remark.

Two minutes passed. Bark removed the cloaking device from their position. "Okay guys, time to act is now!" he commanded as the group readied for a charge.

* * *

"Dad!"

Fox immediately covered James from a fire stream that crossed the room. His nine tails absorbed them, in which he then whipped it so that the fire would return. However, the target just absorbed the attack.

"_Is that your best, Star Fox? How pathetic!_"

"Damn it all!" Wulf shouted as he unleashed his neutron blade. "I thought we already locked you up! I thought we already restrained you and knocked you down, **Kane**!" However, the green muscular tyrannosaurus rex-turned-dragon just laughed and approached them.

"_Just like lord… or should I say James McCloud, said. I am one of those creatures who are mutual to the virus. It gave me strength to pull out from the restraints you gave to me…_" he grinned as he looked at James. "_You used me as a tool… Now, this tool is going to crush you!_"

Fox lunged forward for a punch, but Kane just grabbed his fist and hurled him to the floor. Wulf dove with his blade but the dragon caught it with his hand. He gave him a punch to the stomach, sending him to the floor as well. "_At first, I was afraid of evolving, as I might lose my mind. However, when you gave me the vial containing the CEL virus, you changed everything I think about evolved creatures! With these power, physique, and ability, I can take over Lylat! Since you're a pathetic leader after all, I'll take your place!_"

James however, didn't like it. "_I now see what these people… and my son… are fighting for! I can see now what I'm fighting for as well!_" he yelled as he charged towards the dragon. The two were pushing each other with their arms. It's muscle against muscle.

However, Kane wasn't about to lose to him. He quickly released his push, and grabbed James by the arms with his claws. He then approached the fox's side of the neck, and bit it with his sharp teeth. This gave James a painful injury. He tried to move, but the reptilian restrained his arms. The bite was going deeper, and he might die.

"**_Ryou Chikara Dangan!_**" (Charge Power Shot!)

An orb of aura suddenly hit the dragon's back, giving him a backache. Although it wasn't painful, it distracted him, releasing James. As Kane looked at his back, he saw a new face… a she wolf wearing a red jacket and short pink pants. Beside her was a wolf with muscles and black trunks. "_Who the… Who are you?_"

"Kane, you forgot me!" Wolf smiled as he flexed an arm. "It's me, Wolf."

"So you must be the man named Kane! I'm Lupina Klaus, daughter of Gen. Lupine Klaus of Terra System, member of Galaxy Wulf!" she proclaimed as she pointed the dragon.

Fox and Wulf immediately got up to help James out from his injury. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. As Wulf was treating it, he was startled from Lupina's introduction. "_Why does she have to do that?_" he sighed.

* * *


	23. Will to Live

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Will to Live

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

"_Who is this fool?_"

Kane looked keenly at Lupina, who was about to attack him with fierce punches. "_Do you really think your puny strength can bruise me?_"

"Lupina, be careful!" Wolf shouted to the she-wolf. "Something tells me this isn't the Kane we faced before…"

"I know!" she shouted back as she lunged forward with her fist. "Take this!" Her punch hit the dragon's chest, but as she looked at his face, he showed no reaction. "Well then... How about this one!" She quickly delivered two quick punches to the abdomen. The dragon was unscathed, however. "Rats… **_Issen Tetsu Sakura!_**" she howled as she quickly gave her strongest blow, an aura-charged punch. However, her fist was caught with Kane's tight grip.

"_Pathetic little girl, your foolish attacks are futile!_" he laughed as he slowly constrained his grasp to the she-wolf's hand, giving her pain. "_And now it's my turn._" He delivered a powerful uppercut to Lupina, sending her up while inflicting heavy damage.

"**KANE!**" Wolf shouted as he thrust forward, but he met a tail whip. He flinched from the dragon's attack, but he was unaware of the following move. A kick to the stomach pushed him to the floor. Lupina then landed on him. The two felt unbearable pain.

"_Maggots… You're all just maggots!_"

The evolved reptilian walked towards them and started to stomp them. Lupina and Wolf shouted cries from their suffering. It would only be a while before the two collapses or something.

Wulf stood up from the floor. While doing so, he felt his abdomen giving anguish, and thus he was having difficulty in standing up. Blood was still present on his outfit, and on his face. Beside him was the evolved Fox McCloud, who just finished aiding his father's injury. They then saw what Kane's doing. He's going to kill Wolf and Lupina!

"**No!**" Wulf yelled as he unleashed his weapon. "**Kane, you'll pay!**"

"Wulf… wait!" Fox tried to call him back, but he was already away.

"_Fool… I'll ignore him. His attempt is just fruitless,_" the dragon thought as he continued to kick the two on the floor. He was pretty much certain about the fact that the neutron blade wouldn't do any damage to him.

"**I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!**"

Wulf dashed forward, passing through Kane's back. At first, he thought that he might not be able to do something to stop what the dragon's been doing, but then, he realized that he must try or else his friends would die. The laser of the blade hit the dragon's back, stopping it from moving along with Wulf.

"_It won't work, McWolf! It didn't injure me before, so your effort is useless!_"

However, the wolf didn't lose hope. The blade slowly moved forward, cutting Kane's wing off. As he sliced it away, the dragon roared in anger. He quickly turned around and grabbed him by the neck, and then he punched him to the face. The poor wolf was pushed back into the room, hitting a drawer full of aiding materials.

Fox knew that he had to act as well. He rushed forward as his body started to flicker. "I'll kill you, Kane!" he shouted as he suddenly became engulfed in flames. He rammed the dragon, and then he grappled him, making sure that he wouldn't escape from his fiery form. "Burn! Die!"

"_Fool! There's no point in attempting to defeat me!_"

The evolved dragon wasn't affected by the heat. He simply countered Fox with his own fire. He breathed a blast, overpowering the vulpine. He struggled to stand from the dragon's counterattack, but then, because of the intense pain and force, he was sent to a wall. The blast was so strong though, that he broke it and fell down to the room behind the now broken wall. He's now down.

Kane slowly approached the standing James. "_I'll have to eliminate you in order so that I will take your place! You may step aside, but I'm pretty sure you won't._" he snickered. "_And look at that! It's such a shame not to kill that pathetic person on the bed! You don't really deserve to be the new Lylat's emperor!_" He then jerked, making him kneel down to the floor. The cut portion of his wing suddenly began to restore. Bones formed and followed by veins, tissues, and such, until finally, it's covered with reptilian scale. "_Your existence is pathetic! You can't compare to me! I'm immortal! I've reached a level higher than your **special evolution**!_"

"_You… you're not an evolved being… You are a **monster**!_" he shouted back while slightly feeling his wound burn. "_I believe I cannot reason to you, and I'm pretty sure you won't listen to me, anyway, so I'll have to stop you!_"

"_Waste of time! I'll just finish you off quickly!_"

Kane shoved his palm to James' chest, and then he quickly pulled him. The alpha fox tried to attack him, but they were blocked easily by the dragon. The reptilian used his tail to knock him down on the floor, and he used his arms and legs to restrain him.

"_Farewell, James McCloud. Lylat surely has some records of your name. I'm pretty sure that after today, a monument will be built to respect your name_."

Fire began to collect in the dragon's mouth. James couldn't move at all. He'd die for sure. However, he thought of Fox again. He didn't want to lose him once more. With force, he thrust his head towards the dragon, giving a headbutt to the enemy's forehead. He quickly released himself from the restraints, and punched him repeatedly. He then pushed him to a wall, and he gave a bite to the side of his neck. He didn't want to let go… He's waiting for him to die.

"_I don't think that was enough, James!_"

Kane wasn't weakened, however. He did cause injury, but that wasn't enough. The dragon pushed James away, ruining his shoulder while doing so. He delivered a roundhouse kick, hurling his foe away. He then inhaled deeply, a sign of a powerful fire breath. "**_DIE JAMES MCCLOUD! DIE!_**" He then released his blast, hitting the knocked fox.

As the blast cleared, he was anxious to see the toasted McCloud. To his surprise though, he saw the red wolf, the one he pointed out earlier to James, covering the alpha fox. He took the damage from the attack. He was breathing heavily, and his stare to him was inducing anger.

"Another worm, huh?" he growled as he grabbed his neutron blades and unleashed their blades. "Looks like I'll be busy here. Tell you what. I'll finish you off first." He suddenly panted, but then resumed to his stance.

"_A mere fool who thinks he's strong… what a way to die!_" Kane smirked as he held his wound from James' attack. He gripped it tighter, and released his grasp. The wound vanished. "_A weakling like you needs to be taught on how to compare weaklings to strong ones…_"

"**_Weakling?_**"

Rufus dashed forward at an extreme speed. He quickly avoided Kane's attempts for attacks. When the overgrown lizard punched him, he evaded it, and saw an opening. He rapidly jumped towards his shoulder and gave a fearful remark, with his right arm showing plasma charge.

"You're comparing me to weaklings? **You're the weak one!** I'm certainly not a foolish weakling. **_I'll kill those who say that in front of my face!_**"

Kane didn't notice him coming. Rufus placed his palm on the dragon's head, and whispered, "**_Farewell… weakling…_**" Suddenly, an explosion occurred from the red wolf's position. He jumped away from the impact, and rolled on the floor. He was weakened from what he did, but he knew it's enough… or was it?

"_Do you expect to see an immortal being die? **You may not be a weak person, but you're certainly not the smart type!**_"

"What the…?" Rufus whined with labored breathing. He saw a large coiled up steel beam heading towards him, but he was unable to move. He was hit, and the force pushed him to a wall, knocking him down to a bed.

"_This is insane… I… I created a monster…_" James thought to himself, back when he evolved Kane. "_A monster… incapable of being defeated… I didn't know that the CEL virus was so compatible, that it infiltrated throughout his anatomy. Every cell in his body has CEL virus…_"

"_I am indestructible… **I am the CEL virus!**_"

"_No…_"

"**NO!**" Fox shouted as he woke up from his consciousness. "**Kane! He's going to kill my father! I have to act quickly!**" He stood up and saw Wulf's neutron blade. He picked it up, and noticed Kane strangling his father. "**Here I come!**"

The attention of Kane's killing was placed to Fox's awakening. He hurled James away, and battled the son. "_Fool! Your toy won't work!_" He gave a tail whip, but the vulpine jumped up. He then stabbed him with the blade, and it's full of force. "_Heh! See what I tell you! It won't work!_"

"**_Don't rely on that, Kane!_**"

Wulf aided on the grasp at the neutron blade. Fox was surprised to see him, but the wolf was busy for such reactions. "Fox," he told him, "your will to live… Put it in your thoughts!"

"My will… to live?"

"Yes!" he shouted back as his neutron blade change color, from blue to light blue. Kane was stunned from the change that he couldn't move at all. "The laser of the neutron blade has components of Anatyde, and this element responds to the person's feelings, especially to the will to live. With me, I can amplify your will, allowing the Anatyde to react from it, and finally, destroying Kane!"

"_You can't do that!_"

"**_Fox!_**" James shouted weakly. "**_Remember, you're Star Fox! You know your will, your reason, to live!_**"

"My will to live… I can't dig it out… but…"

Thoughts of Fox flew back in time. He remembered when he was young. His father worked as a leader of Star Fox. However, he was destroyed by Andross. It's up to him to take his place. At first, he was nervous to do it, especially with the new faces, except for Peppy. He encountered Wolf, and he defeated Andross. A journey to Sauria was then made, and there, he learned his strength. However, when things started to get hard, especially during their financial crisis, Star Fox broke down… all because of him. He lost his reason for the team… and the new story began… when Wulf first visited him for a mission he was about to embark… This new mission changed him back to what he once was…

"_I want to see Star Fox again… I want to see my father back… I want to fix my friendship with Wolf and to others who I did bad… I want to see Corneria after this… I want to live to see these…_"

"**That's it, Fox!**" Wulf smiled back. "I felt it… I felt your will to live… You want to see everything after this… You want to know the outcome!" He then growled at Kane, who slowly gained movement. "Time's up, Kane! You're about to be vanquished!"

"_Huh? What are you talking about?_" He felt an immense energy entering his body. Slowly, he was weakening. "**_What's happening! Why is my body slowly…_**"

"Anatyde is a lot stronger than CEL virus… It dissipates them… Your madness ends now!"

Wulf and Fox gripped the weapon tighter. The beam became broader. The light blue color turned white. Lines appeared from Kane's stab, and slowly, it climbed up towards his body. His limbs, his chest, his head, it's all absorbed by the white sign.

"**_THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM INVINCIBLE! AAHHHH!_**"

As his entire body became a flashing white material, he faded away after a small explosion. James didn't know what happened. "_How did he…?_"

"All of his cells were already fused with CEL virus, and Anatyde destroyed each of the cells, so he basically ceased to exist," Wulf explained as he fell down with exhaustion. Beside him was a fainted fox, now happy for everything ended. "Fox, you really are a Star Fox leader…"

* * *


	24. A New Sky

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: The New Sky

**I don't own Star Fox, but I own my characters. Using my characters means you have to ask me for permission and giving me credit. I would be delighted then when you do! This is probably one of my long-running stories, so bear with it!**

* * *

_A day has passed since Fox stopped Kane…_

"_Whoa… where… am I?_"

Fox opened his eyes. White light peeled his eyelids. When he finally got up, he was greeted by Falco. They were inside a flagship that was currently hovering above the recovering Corneria.

"Yo Fox, what took you so long?" Falco asked him as he pulled him up. "You've been sleeping like, a day! You just missed Galaxy Wulf leaving!" Fox was surprised to hear this one, as the last time he cooperated with Wulf was when he opened his will to live.

The two walked the corridor after they exited the sickbay. Fox looked once more at the bird, who now regained his old body. He too, realized that his body returned to normal as well. They talked about the things that happened when the vulpine was out from the light.

"So, what happened to our bodies? How did we return to normal?"

"Well, I kinda remembered what Bark told to me before about the **Chosen Ones** permanently evolved… Well, you see, after finishing the ruckus we had in South Area of Corneria City, Wulf contacted us. We headed back to the dam, and saw you guys KO'd. I think Wulf was the one who suggested about using his blood as a cure, or was it Bark. Hmm… well, whatever. As far as I know, a small amount of McWolf's blood was added to the curing chemical, and well, Wolf, Panther, you, and I returned normal."

"What about Wolf and Panther? What happened to them?"

"Heh, they took off yesterday, too! It looks like they're going to be Star Wolf again, only this time, they're going to be a trio! Yeah, Panther joined Wolf and Leon."

"So, Corneria City… They're starting to rebuild it, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Some people remained to be evolved so that they could help with the construction. The general is even funding it!"

Suddenly, thoughts flew back to his father. What about James McCloud… where is he now?

"My dad, Falco… where is he?"

Falco didn't answer. Fox suddenly felt that he would never see his father once more. Maybe it was destined to be like that. James was dead, but he showed up again, only to cause trouble. However, in the end, he felt his father's love… He missed him once more just as the same as how he missed him before when he was young.

As the door to the bridge opened, he noticed Slippy and Peppy waiting for them. Somehow, he felt a familiar atmosphere was present.

"Hi guys," he greeted them. "Say, um, this place… kind of feels like… home… I remember Great Fox."

"Well, it's actually Great Fox," Slippy explained it to him, "uh, well, Great Fox V2, but Great Fox's okay. We've decided to start Star Fox again! I mean, now that Galaxy Wulf is gone, we really can't tell whether troubles are here or not. Besides, after what happened, I think many missions are popping up!"

Peppy added and laughed, "Besides, if you won't be our leader, Falco will, so save us Fox!" It wasn't long before the bird tortured him by playing faces.

"Guys… Thank you… Yeah, I'll lead Star Fox… Hey, it might not be a bad idea after all…"

"_It isn't…_"

A voice pulled the vulpine's attention. When he looked at his back, he saw his father. James didn't leave at all. "Fox, I'm proud of you. You never forgot what it takes to be a leader."

"Dad… Thanks, it's nice to see you around," he smiled back as he approached his old man. "You're still evolved?" He noticed his father's physique, as he's still looking young. Although he's now wearing a loose A-shirt and above-knee shorts, Fox could still tell that he hadn't de-evolved.

James smiled, "Well, if I de-evolve, I'll die. My life's been connected with the virus, although I was able to live harmoniously. Besides, I vowed I'll never abandon my family." Fox was touched. He was now able to hug his dad whole-heartedly.

"Sorry to interrupt family bonding," Falco told Fox, "looks like we have a message…"

* * *

A driver and his motorcycle was being chased by a five other vehicles. He drove to an open space, a sandy desert-like area. The five bikers surrounded him, and they were all threatening this rider.

"You're alone little wolfie," one of them jeered. "Too bad you're one and we're five."

"Who said I'm gonna fight you," the wolf replied as he snapped his fingers. The sand suddenly formed an upheaval. As the dirt drifted away, it revealed an electric fence. "I was only trapping you."

"We gotta get out of here!" one of the riders shouted as it tried to jump away from the fence, but he ended being electrocuted. He didn't die, but he was knocked down.

"Let's beat him up!" the leader of the group growled. However, he stopped when the wolf rider pointed to a direction. When they looked at it, they saw a panther pointing two blasters at them.

The wolf smiled as he grabbed his blasters too. He told them, "You know, we could all be nice friendly if you would just you know, return the bag. It's really not nice to steal."

"Heck no! Why would we listen to you anyway?" the one holding the bag shouted. However, he noticed that the bag was missing! When he looked for it, he saw the object floating. It then hit his face, sending him down to the ground.

The chameleon removed his blending to the background. "You people are stinkers," he snickered as he took a motor vehicle along with the wolf and the panther. "Oh, by the way, the electric fence won't come out until the police arrive. See ya!" With those parting words, the bikers knew they were dealing with a certain team.

The three stopped at an old restaurant. They entered the place and looked for an old lady. Panther gave her the bag and bowed, "Here you are, ma'am! The crooks were nothing anyway. They should learn to respect the elders." He then looked at the window behind them, and saw a police vehicle with five riders in it. "I think they won't pick you anymore, ma'am!"

"Bless you three," she thanked them. She was even offering money, but the three insisted in not taking it. They humbly exited the place, leaving their identities unknown.

The communicator of the wolf alarmed. When he picked it up, it was a person he knew. After a few talks, he looked at his companions. "I got a message from a certain group who resurfaced just now. They were asking if we wanted to tag along for some mission."

"Hmm, you said resurfaced," the black panther suggested, "before going there, I think we should _resurface_ the team too."

"You mean… Hmm… That's a great idea," the chameleon agreed.

"Well then, let's show them that we're back. Tell them S-W is coming back," the grey wolf nodded with a smile. They then entered back to their ships tinted with red. They were christened with the name "Wolfen".

* * *

A message was shown in the monitor of Great Fox. It was revealed when Gen. Pepper gave them the mission to go to Terra System.

_General Pepper,_

_It is I, Wulf McWolf, leader of a group of space mercenaries in Terra System known as Galaxy Wulf. We are asking for assistance of Star Fox. We are in dire state, as top military commanders in the Infantry Division of the system's defense force known as TERRA Squad, or Tactical Entrapment and Rescue Access Squad, were gone missing. We received information that the person behind this was a colleague of the vanquished criminal there named Kane. It worries me, as she threatened us with ransom with a time limit, otherwise, she would evolve them. Yes, she has a copy of the evolution formula… that's why…_

_Sorry if I have to add this, but I need to save them, and well, I feel like I need help here. Star Fox is the only one I could count on, and also Wolf, Panther, and Leon. I really need their assistance._

_Wulf McWolf_

* * *

**_Reviewer's choice: Should I make a sequel or not?_**


End file.
